A Noise in the Dark
by phnxgrl
Summary: What if Rick Castle Never met Kate Beckett until today. But Alexis knew them? Rick, world traveling War Corespondent for several National and International publications, winner of Pulitzers, and novelist. He has finally returned home to get involved in another Murder investigation. The one of Alexis's college roommate! A serial Killer on the loose, Rick's expertise will be needed.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of the mid term exams Alexis Castle was in her dorm room studying she looked up at the clock Oh I am going to be late! Lanie will be after me for sure! Alexis grabbed her coat and rushed across the greens to the nearest Cab.

"I need to get to the OCME building on the 2nd Please" she told the cabby.

The cab driver dropped her off and as she entered the building her phone rang. It was from her long lost Dad.

"Hi Daddy how was Afghanistan? Did you see anything interesting?" Alexis asked as she ran into autopsy and quickly changed clothes.

"Afghanistan was not much of a Story Pumpkin but I am back in New York at the loft and I am wondering where you are?" Rick replied.

"Daddy did you not get my text? I moved out about 3 months ago! I am at my dorm room I would love to see you." Alexis said while trying to dodge the look from Lanie Parish her boss.

"Look Daddy I am at work so I will call you later ok? My dorm room is 309. My roommate should be there so wait for me there if you want. My boss is throwing daggers at me so I have to go Bye Daddy!" Alexis said while closing the phone.

Lanie looked at her and shook her head. She still did not understand why a rich little girl would want to be in this autopsy room filled with nasty smells and lots and lots of dead bodies. Well is could be that she is too close to her Father that Famous War Correspondent Richard Castle. He also is known for his novels too. Lanie being a great fan of both novels and his articles wondered how his daughter would be so alike. She rarely sees the great man. He is constantly on the move not that Lanie tracked his every move on the world map in her office or nothing like that.

Lanie is broken out of her revelry by the entrance of Detective Esposito her part time boyfriend and Kate Beckett her all time best friend!

"Ok Lanie what do you have" Kate intoned.

Lanie looked at Alexis to give her the chart with her notes. Lanie had a soft spot for this hard working College girl. Lanie getting the chart looked at it and after reading her notes went to the drawer and had the orderly place it on the slab.

"Ok this victim was strangled as cause of death. You can see the 3 separate strands roping across the throat. This was the cause of death. There was a struggle from the torn clothing and scrapings under the fingernails no DNA report yet but the dress has mud from the Mississippi River. It was confirmed today by trace." Lanie reported.

"Mud from the Mississippi River? Really Lanie?" Kate said.

"Hey I just tell it on what trace found! It is the silt level which is the clue" Lanie said.

Espo looked at his part time gf with a certain look. It was very different than the previous occasions. It was I want you now look. Lanie responded with 3 fingers tapping. That means 3 hours after down time come see me. Lanie and Espo had this total system of non verbal cues to tell each other what was going down. Of course they thought if they did not talk that people would not catch on what was going on. But Kate knew exactly what the sign's meant she used to do them with a Doctor she used to date but he has been gone so long this time she thinks the Jungle finally swallowed him up whole!

"Ok Lanie thanks for the report." Kate said as she walked out the door.

Alexis looked up from cataloging to watch the interactions between the Detective and Lanie. She admired both of them Kate because she is a woman is such a male dominated field then Lanie for the exact same reasons. Alexis watch the power strides of the Detectives. It was not she was invisible per se but there is not much reason for conversation with the Detectives. Since Martha's friend got her this intern position she had learn much about the people who came and go in this building. Alexis's revelry was broken with the shrill tone of her phone. It was another body Alexis was stunned to read the address! It was her Dorm room.! Her Father was there! He will be a suspect!

Alexis rushed to the bus to catch a ride to the location all the while hoping it was not him!

Kate was in her cruiser heading back to the 12th when the call came in. Kate dutifully noted it and turned to Espo.

"Contact Ryan and Hastings then get them to the scene! I want to get them on it quick!

It is a dead girl in a fancy Dorm on Columbia. The press will be all over it!" Kate said as she routed the car through New York traffic. Espo nodded and called his partner and their junior detective.

Getting to the Crime scene it was a mess and standing in the middle was One Richard Castle.

"So who called this in?" Kate asked.

Rick raised his gloved hand. "I did. I am Richard Castle and I noticed…"

Kate was curt with him. "I do not care what you noticed Mr. Castle I need only the facts what you did and what you touched so CSU can eliminate you."

"Did you know you have such amazing eyes!" Rick said out loud.

Kate was thrown by that response. "Are you hitting on me Mr. Castle?" Kate asked with a big more enthusiasm than usual Lanie looked at her as she was kneeling at the body. Alexis so far had not gone in since Lanie had not called for her yet. She sat in the hall but she did hear her father's voice. Oh No he was here! Alexis worried.

Rick looked directly into her eyes. "No Detective I was showing you the power of my observational skills. I suppose most people do not notice your eye color changes. I like it."

Kate was taken back. She had never met anyone like him before. He had a way of looking right through you. "Ok Mr. Castle you have proved your point so tell me what did you observe."

"I entered the room because the door was unlocked I did use a handkerchief to open the door then I placed my gloves I carry on to touch several items so My finger prints should not be in this room." Rick now showed Kate his gloved hands again.

"So you knew it was a crime scene How?" Kate was impressed.

"It was the angle of the books on that desk. They were skewed as if during a struggle the body was pressed against them. Looking down I saw the body Of course checked for vital signs but there were none so I flipped out my phone and called 911" Rick said. "I also noticed ligature marks across the throat they were of a 3 strand variety. It is an unusual type of rope It has three colors a Red, Green and Blue. Notice here on the edge of the table there are fibers here."

"CSU tag these fibers" Kate yelled out. "Ok Mr. Castle continue."

"I then would surmise the body had not been attack sexually. But I saw a stain on the dress it was Dried mud a type not found around here There are not many silty rivers in the New England area. It reminded me of the silt of the Ganges River in India but I think it is closer to home." Rick feeling the sample. "I suspect Mississippi River mud!"

Kate was impressed with not just the observational skills but the professional manner he approached the possible crime scene trying to keep every thing intact.

"Ok Lanie time of Death?" Kate said trying to tear her eyes off that handsome Man.

I have a boyfriend My gosh and I am acting like a school girl stop it Kate she said silently to herself.

Lanie taking the Liver temp and the room temp. "I would say…"

"Two Hours at the top" Rick supplied.

"Yeah just what he said. Have we met? I am Dr. Lanie Parish and You are…?"

"Oh excuse me I am Rick Castle please to finally meet you Dr. Parish. My Daughter tells me everything about you!" Rick stated.

All good I hope? Lanie said finally meeting her idol over a dead body was icing on the cake. "I love your books you have a flair for getting the details just right."

"Well thank you Dr. Parish I am always happy to meet a fan" Rick stated. "Speaking about my Daughter this is her dorm Room? I think it would be since I spy Monkey Bunky on the bed over there I gave it to her once I came back from Japan and she was about 4 at the time."

"Yes she is here but not allowed to enter this room yet. We still need to process it" Kate said.

"Oh no Detective I think you misunderstood me. My daughter also is here on a professional capacity. She will be assisting Dr. Parish fairly soon I suppose. I have not seen her in 13 months so if you no longer need me I will be waiting outside with my Daughter." Rick asked if he was clear to leave the crime scene.

Kate again had flutters in her stomach. He knew how to exit a crime scene too! Amazing.

"Oh I have seen that look" Lanie said to Kate.

Kate turned her attention to the ME. "What?"

"I know that look Katherine Beckett!" Lanie again chided her.

Kate knew she was busted looking and checking him out as he left the room. "Dead Body Shaddup" was her reply to the ME.

The rest of the detective made there reports.

"Kate did you know your favorite author is standing outside in the Hallway?" Ryan asked.

"She certainly does and she has spoken with him too!" Lanie supplied.

Espo looked at Lanie "why wasn't there a girl scream heard in the Bronx?"

Everyone knew of Kate's secret or maybe not so secret crush on the author.

"Ok guys you had your fun now what do you have to report?" Kate asked each detective.

"Ok the victim is one Rebecca Case from Milton, Mississippi. She has been at Columbia for 4 months. Age 19. She was last seen with her boyfriend Eric Small a history major and a Junior here at the college. They had just came back from the library when Rebecca forgot a book and Eric ran back to get it for her. When he returned the door was locked and no response from repeatedly knocking. Several of the other Dorm residents were upset at the noise. He also left several text and voice messages" Ryan reported.

"Strange CSU you find a phone?" Kate asked. The CSU techs all looked at each other finally one said "No detective there was no phone here so far anyway"

"Well look hard and find that phone!" Kate ordered.

"Yes Detective" the CSU tech said.

\\\\\

Rick talking and holding his daughter in the hallway heard the detectives wanting the phone to be found.

"Pumpkin do you have your roommates' number?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I do "Alexis said after breaking the hug. "Here it is."

"Ok Alexis call it" Rick ordered.

Alexis dutifully called it and there was a sound but it was not coming from the room it was coming from the coat pocket of his overcoat which was draped over his arm!

"Daddy it is coming from your coat! Where did you place your coat in the room?" Alexis asked.

"Let me see I was standing at the door way ok on the chair next to the door" Rick recalled.

"Dad you need to tell the detectives" Alexis warned.

"I will Pumpkin don't worry I will but first I want to hear all about your coworkers especially that Detective Beckett!" Rick said.

"Kate? What about Kate? She has a boyfriend in Doctors without Borders he has been gone this time about 8 months she has not heard from him since he left" Alexis stated.

"It would not be a Josh Davidson would it be?" Rick asked.

"Yes it his name is Josh Davidson" Alexis looked at her Father. His visage was looking mighty grim.

"Alexis is there anyway you could get the detective to meet me at the loft?" Rick said.

Alexis sighed. It always is like this. Her Father the world traveler then Murder and Death followed in his wake! "Don't tell me Eaten by Pigmies?" Alexis said since people died in such gruesome ways around her father.

Rick shook his head.

"Worst than that…?" Alexis said.

Rick just sighed.

"Ok Dad, just keep the phone and she will find you. But do not touch it the killer might not be as bright as you and brought your own set of gloves!" Alexis said.

She was dreading being called in and removing the body to the bus. Placing the body into the body bag was not the worst part of this job. It was seeing the anguish on the love one's faces when they were viewing for identifications purposes.

Rick being cleared went to the loft to await his daughter's return. Alexis had been able to compartmentalize so she was able to prep her roommate's body. Afterward she left work and headed to the Loft since her Dorm room was now a crime scene.

\\\\\

Walking into the loft she spied her father doing what he does best writing.

Rick looked up from the laptop. And saw his daughter with her slumping shoulders.

"Dad? Why does death follow wherever you go?" Alexis asked.

Rick thought about it. "I really do not know. I have been investigated in 5 continents and yet I have been cleared in all cases! I really have no explanation why death is my constant companion. I have just accepted it and moved on!"

"You must be cursed!" Alexis teased.

"Yeah, so your roommate, please tell me about her?" Rick asked.

"Not much to tell she got a scholarship she was from the south I think Mississippi was very good student. Her father runs a tire shop and her mother was a stay at home type. She has 4 other siblings 2 brothers under 10 and two sisters one 17 and the other 14. She was quiet but her boyfriend Eric creeped me out. I mean why would a Junior be dating a Freshman? She was constantly on the phone she had this app which would take random pictures and email them to herself. I think she thought it was art of some kind." Alexis stated.

"Wait Alexis you said the phone takes pictures. At random times? Perhaps there is a clue hidden in this phone. So when in Detective Beckett coming?" Rick asked.

"She said she would be here by 6 it is already 7 let me give her a call!" Alexis said.

She had just placed the phone to her ear when the distinct ring tone could be heard coming from the door. Alexis walked over and opened the door as the detective was searching for the phone.

"Hi Kate come on in. I guess you never been here before" Alexis said.

Kate was impressed with the furnishings rich but subdued. Very Homey, why would Alexis choose a dorm room with noise and confusion over this she did not know?

"Hello again I am Rick please sit down I have something for you" Rick said offering her a seat on his luxurious couch.

Rick left the room.

Alexis asked "could I get you a coffee or perhaps something stronger?"

"No thanks" Kate said. "Wondering what was taking Rick so long."

Rick finally appeared with an envelope. There was Josh's distinctive doctor scrawl across the front.

Rick held it out to her. It was a letter from Josh.

_**My Darling Kate,**_

_**I am dying. I am writing this letter and handing it to my good friend Rick to make sure you get this. I am so sorry all our plans will never be fulfilled. I was stuck by an infected needle and I have only hours left the power is out and the sat phone battery will not be charged until the sun comes up but by then it will be too late. I told Rick not to call you but wait until he could hand deliver it to you. I am so sorry I loved you so much. **_

_**Yours forever **_

_**Josh.**_

The handwriting got very shaky at the end but Kate's tears were already forming. Rick gave her a handkerchief and she gratefully accepted it. She had plans she was going to be a doctor's wife. Her family would have been so proud since choosing her profession not many had spoken to her. Now her world of being accepted was crumbling beneath these weighty words.

"I am so sorry for your loss" Rick said solemnly.

Kate laughed. "It was not going to work out. I just knew it. There was something about him that he would not be content just working in a hospital. He had to make a difference! Now he is gone. So what was that 5 months ago?" Kate asked.

"More like 6. I am so sorry I did not get it to you sooner." Rick said.

"You know I just knew when it was time for our weekly chat and there was no connection I knew he was not coming back! Was there a body? Or a funeral?" Kate asked.

Rick just shook his head at the detective. He noticed a much deeper sadness which surfaced.

"No I am so sorry but people who die from this disease are immediately burned. And the ashes are buried while hot. So the virus can not escape and infect others. There is no trace of him or his belongs. Only this letter it too would have been burned if I did not preserve it. I am so sorry!" Rick intoned.

The detective rose and said goodbye then left clutching the letter the only tangible thing she had of his other than that big rugby shirt. Tonight when she got home she crawled inside it and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick was on the phone with his best poker pal Bob the Mayor of NYC.

"Hey Big Cheese!" Rick said.

"Rickie is that you?" Bob replied.

"Yes it is I. I'm back from the hills of Afghanistan" Rick replied.

"So you found the acid killer then I take it" Bob said he was always interested in Rick's exploits.

"Yeah my old knees are not used to chasing a rat down a cave complex! Suffice it to say I was on my knees several times" Rick related.

"So you cornered the rat and brought him to justice?" Bob asked expectantly.

"Well cornered but then the cave in buried the guy so I guess he did not see the light of day" Rick said.

"So I take this is not just a social call" Bob said,

"I suppose not. If you have not heard by now but My Daughter Alexis's roommate was brutally murdered last night. And I want in on this investigation" Rick said.

"Ok Rickie I'll pave the way. Since you are back, Poker on the 14th?" Bob asked.

"Yeah that sounds good poker on the 14th. I will alert the old players. I might want to bring to the table some new blood too! You can never tell" Rick replied.

"Fine Rickie I will arrange you to meet Victoria Gates. She is the Captain of the 12th now!" Bob said.

"Really old Montgomery retired?" Rick asked.

"No and Yes. He retired Rick but he is no longer with us" Bob solemnly said.

What happened?

"He was shot in the head. Detective Miller from the 17th was told by New Jersey PD it was random gang violence!" Bob said.

"Poor Evelyn! I need to see her since I got back! I need to see if she needs anything. Roy was a good partner! I am so sad to learn of his death. When did it happen?" Rick said.

"In New Jersey of all places! About year ago, just after you left!" Bob said.

"In New Jersey? I thought he swore he would never venture on the other side of the Hudson!" Rick exclaimed.

"Yeah me too! I guess he ventured too far from home!" Bob said.

"I guess so anyway Thanks for this favor." Rick said.

"What favor? NYPD needs you Rickie! It will be like old times!" Bob said.

/

"Agnes get me Chief of Detectives!" Bob said.

"Hey Tim this is Bob! Listen we need help on that serial killer case the 12th is working on so I got me a ringer! Rick Castle is interested in lending a hand!" Bob said.

"Rickie? Why?" Tim Abaron asked.

"Who knows with him? His rep of solving every case is enough! Don't you think?" Bob leaned on him.

"Ok if it is good enough reason for you then it is fine with me" Tim said. "I'll call Vickie to tell her to expect him and me" Tim said.

\\\\\

Victoria Gates was one to never giggle but when she heard the news of her favorite Author who had sterling crime fighting credentials too was just too much! She even looked in the mirror to see if she was looking professional enough for this most welcomed addition.

"Mr. Castle welcome to the 12th I am Captain Victoria Gates I am delighted to meet you." She said out loud practicing her line over and over in front of the mirror which hung in her office.

Kate after having a terrible night sleeping got up and got ready for the day. There was a murderer to catch and feeling sorry for herself would not cut it. Kate took a shower and got dressed and headed to the precinct. It was 5 am getting to the Precinct Sgt Peters was at the desk. She smiled as she flashed her badge and Peters acknowledge her. She got in the creaky elevator to take her to the 4th floor. Her mind was racing on the several dead bodies this serial killer has claimed already. 4th floor opened up and she headed directly to the break room to make coffee lots of coffee. Her brain was just too sluggish without that magical elixir. She looked over the ME report while waiting for the old coffee machine to dispense that most needed of fluids.

The coffee machine was old and not putting out very good coffee. Why did I not wait an hour to get some good coffee? Kate pondered. Finally the machine did its job and Kate got the most welcoming of sights a cup of Mud! Kate took a drink of the bitter brew but shuddered at the taste but the taste was not important what was important was trying to find the key to all 4 murders. Kate having coffee cup in hand went to her desk and turned her chair to face all four whiteboards. This man had a type. Blonde Hair Blue eyes, all College kids Kate faced each victim individually.

Susan Blake age 19 from Mount home Id. Sister to 3 other siblings. Under Scholarship at NYU History major. Parent James and Ida Blake. James a roofing contractor. Ida a stay at home mom. First time away from home. Boyfriend Eric Hammon. A College senior. Major Electrical Engineering. Lived in the Dorm. Surveillance cameras showed no intruder. Strangled in the Dorm room. She must have known the victim. Kate thought.

Next Victim Erica Strong from Elkhart Age 19. Sister to 4 other siblings. Under scholarship at Hudson University History Major. Parents Kent and Jane Strong. Kent a Unemployed plumber. Now working as a checkout for a fast food place. Mother Jane Scientist. Employed by Genetech. First time away from Home. Boy friend Eric Dancer Junior, Anthropology Major. Lived in the Dorm, Surveillance cameras show no intruder. Strangled in the Dorm room.

Next Victim Mary Ester from Dalhart Tx. Age 19. Sister to 3 other siblings. Under scholarship at City College of New York. And MOMA Played the violin. Parents None. Both Dead. Car Crash with a of Kin Paternal Grand parents. Irving and Marjorie Ester. Living in a Apt on south east side. Strangled in the apt. No surveillance in the building and open access.

Now the last Victim. Rebecca Case from Milton, Mississippi. Age 19. Sister to 4 other siblings. Under scholarship for Columbia undeclared major. Parents Art and Eunice Art owns a successful Tire Company Eunice stay at home mom. Boyfriend Eric Small Junior, History major. Lived in Dorm Room Surveillance Cameras show no intruder.

Kate looked at each picture trying to focus on the similarities which there were many. Small town girl alone in the big city. All have Boyfriend named Eric, Under scholarship. Have many siblings. The killer is known to all victims. They welcome him into the Dorm willingly, Crime scenes pretty much the same. Struggle and victim strangled. Kate was deep in thought when the rest of her squad came in.

Javier Esposito was the first to appear. It looks like he had his late night rendezvous after all. Kate thought. Hickey on neck Lanie was a biter by the looks of him. He had a very slovenly look like he did not have time to get a change of clothes. Well good for him Kate thought.

Next was Ann Hastings the Rookie she was looking very sharp and well rested. She grimaced at the taste of the bitter brew and sat down at her Desk.

Last of her Crew was Kevin Ryan married to Jenny has a kid on the way. Good guy and very sharp dresser. Kate now turned her attention to her Captain's office. Her Captain was now Victoria Gates came from IA. Tough but fair enough for Kate's tastes. By the book veteran of NYPD recently added. Her old Boss Roy Montgomery she loved like a father brutally murdered in New Jersey. Random Gang Violence attributed to that Great man. Too many people were gone. Her Mother brutally murdered with random gang violence too. No do not go there Kate warned herself! That way was the way of madness and she could not afford another trip down that rabbit hole.

Kate noticed the Chief of Detectives in her office and someone else. She knew that build she just saw it last night. No it can not be Kate thought.

\\\\\

Victoria Gates was in her office at 7 am she noticed her head detective doing what she always does stare for hours at the pictures of the victims. It was an unusual way for a detective to work but she did have a darn high closure rate. So the Captain allowed this unconventional method to continue. Her thoughts were broken when there was a knock at the door.

"Come In" Victoria said trying her best to look professional.

The door opened and Chief of Detectives Tim Abaron and a Man which Needed no introduction since Vickie had everyone of his books! The Veteran of NYPD and a Pulitzer Prize winning Columnist too.

"Mr. Castle Thank You for Coming I am Victoria Gates Captain. I want to welcome you to the 12th. Your reputation precedes you. I am glad to have your expertise on this case. I need you to sign some forms then I will get you acquainted with the rest of the team." Victoria said trying her best to keep her fangirl locked away.

Tim now left the room several eyes tracked his progress across the Precinct.

"Hey Bro what is up?" Ryan asked.

"Was that the Chief of Detectives?" Espo asked.

Yeah Man and did you see who he had with him? Ryan asked.

Yeah Man its Little AC's old man! What is he doing here? Was he not in Afghanistan or something? Espo said.

Ann Now added to the conversation. "That person, guys is Richard Castle. He has caught over 104 criminals all around the world." Ann gushed. She had been studying his techniques. If she wanted to be the best detective she could be why not study from the best!

"Yeah the old timers say he could solve most cases in about half a day. His closure rate has never been surpassed and that was what 20 years ago? That was before modern techniques too" Ryan added.

"Ok people we all know the stories but the Man is not a crime solving god. So get back to work" Kate snapped.

The conversation was ended Espo was going over the financials and finding nothing to link any of the victims.

"Beckett the financials are clean. They were just kids with bright futures and then this guy comes along and snuffs it out." Espo said.

Kate was frustrated all their promising leads were heading nowhere fast. The press was having a field day and NYPD's rep while not that good was suffering.

"Detective Beckett a word" Came from the powerful voice of her Captain.

"Yes Sir. I will be right with you" Kate said while the rest of the crew tried to look busy no one wanted the Captain's attention.

Kate got up and used a cleansing breath to steady her nerves then she knocked on the door.

"Come In Detective" Gates said while seated. Kate entered the room seated was her Captain and in the corner filling out all paper work was one Richard Castle.

"Detective Beckett Meet your new Partner. Richard Castle." Gates stated.

Rick rose and placed his hand out.

"Mr. Castle has graciously agreed to assist on this case with your serial killer. You will afford him all courtesies of the NYPD. Am I understood Detective." Gates said with a menacing voice.

"Yes Sir." Kate said with butterflies growing in her stomach. Kate had never seen her Captain smile but she did when her "new partner" rose to leave the room. Kate shook her head as she was dismissed Rick trailing her like a long lost puppy. Wondering why Kate did not shake his hand.

"I would like to see the evidence and You might want your crimelab to look at this" Rick said.

It was the missing Cell Phone.

"How did you get this?" Kate asked accusingly. He had brought in the lead which might break this case open.

"It was slipped into my overcoat when I was attending to the victim. The perp must have been in the room with me" Rick said.

"Ryan! Get this over to the Crime Lab quick!" Kate barked.

Ryan rose from his chair and looked at Little AC's father with cross eyes. How could he abandon his child to go on these "adventures" Ryan would never do that to his child when that child arrived. Of course Ryan wouldn't ever leave NYPD either which this man in front of him did too! Ryan just did not like him.

"Right away Boss" Ryan took the phone and took it to the CSU techs in their own building. Getting to the CSU building he handed it off to a CSU tech in trace.

\\\\\

"Here this phone is a rush job. The Mayor wants this case solved pronto!" Ryan said.

"Ok Ok hold on. Fill out the forms you know the drill" The CSU tech said. "So is it true the brass brought in the big guns on this case?"

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"I mean they brought in the only legend of NYPD history!" The Tech gushed.

"Yeah he is here" Ryan acknowledged glumly.

"You do not seem too excited in working with a legend" The tech observed.

"Well it is not just that I think he has been a lousy father to his daughter who I know very well. I just don't trust him that is all. He is nothing but a glory hound!" Ryan said

"Yeah but a Glory hound which gets results I will get right on this and you should get an email from me later today." The CSU tech said.

"Great at least that will get the Boss off my case!" Ryan said as he left the CSU to discover what he could on the phone.

\\\\\

Back at the precinct there was no desk so maintenance brought up a standard issue gov't chair and placed it next to Kate's desk. Rick looked at the object disdainfully. Then he sat down and observed the different white boards.

He noticed that one victim was an artist she played the violin. His daughter did too. It was ages since he heard her play though.

"Detective did you notice that one victim was an artist?" Rick innocently asked.

"Yeah? what of it?" Kate said dismissively.

"Well it was something my darling daughter told me about your 4th victim. She thought of herself as an artist too. She was taking random pictures and creating different collages. So I am wondering were the other two victims also Artists? Since you do not have that information on your board" Rick said.

Kate yelled at Esposito who interviewed the people closest around them.

"Espo your notes any one say that either of these other two victims were artists?" Kate asked.

"Becks I will have to look over my notes hold on" Espo said.

"Another similarity I have noticed was they were all on scholarship. How was that arranged?" Rick asked.

"Hastings did you follow the scholarship angle?" Kate asked.

"No Detective I did not I believe Detective Ryan was doing that." Ann replied.

'Great and he is gone I guess we will have to wait on that line of inquire until he comes back" Kate said.

Kate was thinking. He just sat down and has already given two separate lines of inquire! Maybe his rep is deserved.

Rick was observing the head detective and noticed her coffee cup was empty.

"Detective I am going to get some coffee would you like me to get you some too?" Rick politely asked pointing at the empty cup.

"Yeah fine I like mine with 2 sugars and Vanilla flavoring which is labeled in the refrigerator" Kate said.

"Good to Know" Rick said filing away into his brain under things Kate likes.

Rick entered the break room and looked at the sad device which was supposed to dispense coffee. Rick was appalled. This would not Do! Since he was working here these hardworking men and women Need better than this he thought.

Rick got on his phone to Larry. He serviced coffee machines and sold them too.

"Hey Larry Rick here I need your top of the line espresso machine right away! Deliver it to the 12th precinct 4th floor break room! I want it installed today if you can! You can? Great! I will be waiting! Good see you then Larry!" Rick hung up the phone content that better coffee was soon on its way.

Rick brought the coffee back to the waiting detective.

"Here you go thick as Mississippi Mud!" Rick said handing the coffee cup to Kate's eager hands. Their fingers just brushed and electricity between them was off the charts. Kate jerked back as if she was burned. Luckily Rick had not let go of the cup so it was not all on the floor. Rick surmised if it did get on the floor it would eat through it.

Rick was scared of the taste but he had had worst in Africa. That was barely coffee!

Rick seated left her cup on the desk then he sat and took a sip!

"This is a cross between a Monkey Pee and Battery Acid" Rick grimaced "Good thing there is a coffee shop around the corner."

"This is terrible I am going to get good coffee" Rick said as he rose. "Would anyone else like better coffee?" Rick questioned.

Rick was given at least 15 orders. He was busily writing down each and every one' orders to his phone. Then he sent a text to the Coffee Lady who owned the store. Grace another of Rick's myriad of contacts sent a text back the coffees were ready. So with 3 other volunteers Rick traipsed to the coffee shop.

"Rickie Castle I do declare!" The lady behind the counter was a short African American with light complexion and a big smile and hugged the author.

"Grace doing well I see!" Rick said with a smile on his face.

"Well thank to you Rickie! You see the place has grown!" Grace said enthusiastically.

"Indeed it has" Rick admired.

"So Rickie, Are you back for awhile or you're still under that wanderlust spell?" Grace asked.

"I am back for good I think Grace so you will be seeing more of me. Now what about a bear claw! I think a certain detective might just enjoy that!" Rick said.

"Your daughter will enjoy seeing more of you too!" Grace said.

Paying for the 15 coffees and one Bear claw Rick exited the shop and returned to the precinct. Ryan had arrived and was busy looking at his notes to see if he followed the lead on the scholarship angle.

Ryan was ashamed there was nothing in his notes on that at all.

"Er Beckett I have nothing! I guess that did not occur to me So Sorry." Ryan said.

"Well get on it right away" Kate stated.

"We need to know how the money was allocated and whether there was a central clearinghouse for such things" Rick said.

Ryan grumbled to Espo "He's been here only 50 Mins and he thinks he runs the place!"

"Detective your coffee and a Bear Claw I figured you were that kind of gal" Rick placed on her desk he certainly did not want a repeat over what happened earlier.

What kind of gal Castle? Kate narrowed her eyes at him.

Rick gulped he did not want to make the wrong impression.

"The kind of person who would enjoy a sweet pastry I figured you to like Apples so Viola a Bear Claw" Rick demonstrated again how perceptive he was of her.

"Oh Thanks Castle" Kate said with thoughts of stroking his broad chest with her hand Then straddling him and riding him like a rented mule! Kate shook her head! She needed to get laid! It has been way too long!

"Try the coffee I hope you like it!" Rick said he noticed the detective undressing him with her eyes.

Kate took a sip! It was the best coffee she had ever tasted and it was perfect!

Kate moaned when the coffee hit her palette. Rick was so entranced by that sound. He wanted to be the one to make her do that again and again.


	3. Chapter 3

"So bring me up to speed." Rick asked while sitting on that extremely hard gov't chair.

So Kate and Espo with an assist by Ann and occasional input from Ryan told him that each victim had too many similarities.

"So you are saying the victim is chosen by laundry list" Rick said. "Were you able to find out about the Scholarships?"

"No Ryan kind of dropped the ball on that one" Kate said while looking angry at her subordinate.

"A pity. So I was thinking who could have this sort of information?" Rick asked.

"Well the College proctor who approved each applicant" Ryan said.

"No that does not make sense that would mean the proctors for each college would be the same guy. No it has to be someone else" Rick said.

"College recruiter? Like a Headhunter type?" Ann asked.

"A college headhunter who would shop the clients to the best schools. Possibly. That person would be familiar with the student. Sort of like me and my agent Paula. She has other clients but I would be welcoming to see her" Rick said.

"Call the parents and see if the same business was used" Kate ordered.

Espo was on the phone and soon he reported his findings.

"Yes the same company in New York arranged meetings. It is called Headhunters R US. a Jamie Oliver is the head of the company." Espo said.

"Jamie Oliver the Chef? I have interviewed him before" Rick piped up.

"I don't know Castle let's go and find out!" Kate said.

"Ann you and Espo go to the college admins and ask them about the use of Headhunter R US. Find out what sort of information. They would have." Kate said. "Ryan dig harder on the scholarship aspect Castle is with me!"

/

Kate and Rick came to the address listed for Headhunters R US. Getting to the right floor Kate flipped out her badge,

"This is Mr. Castle and I am Detective Beckett with NYPD. I would like to speak with your manager" Kate stated.

"I am so sorry the Manager is out to lunch but Our CEO is available to speak with you." The receptionist said.

"Fine I will speak with the CEO" Kate said.

The CEO walked out the door with a certain British accent!

"Oy Rickie! What are you doing here?" Jamie said with much surprise.

"Jamie My Man what are you doing? I thought you loved Cooking!" Rick said also with much surprise.

"I do and I did but I saw an opportunity to get Bright People into College since I never got there myself! Anyway it is good to see you" Jamie patting Rick on the back "So who is the bird?" Pointing at Kate. "She is a looker You sly dog you!"

"Jamie Let me introduce you to Det. Katherine Beckett NYPD. Kate Jamie Oliver a good friend." Rick said hoping Kate did not over hear what Jamie insinuated.

Kate and Jamie shook hands then were ushered into his office.

"Jamie do you remember that cooking show in India? That was very fun!" Rick said.

"Yeah Rickie I do so what can I do for you." Jamie said.

Kate now took over the conversation.

"I have grave news. 4 of your clients are dead." Kate stated.

Jamie was dumbstruck with the news and sat back in his chair.

"Whhaaa Whhaa what happened?" Jamie asked trying to regain his composure.

"They were targeted and strangled" Kate replied.

"Give me a list of their names" Jamie said.

Kate rattled off the list to him which he looked through his database.

"I see their applications but We did not place them" Jamie said. "Are you sure they used this company?"

"Jamie have you had a break in lately or a computer hacker attack?" Rick asked.

"Yeah about 4 months ago I had to let go one of my employee and just after that the attack happened but then afterward nothing. I did the proper security precautions. So my IT guy says it is solid." Jamie said.

"Jamie, would you mind if I had an expert test your system. It could be hidden" Rick asked.

"Sure Rick how soon could your expert get here" Jamie asked.

"I am not sure let me make one phone call and I can give you a definitive answer" Rick said.

Rick scrolled through his list of phone numbers and chose one the phone was ringing.

"Eddie! Rick Castle! Fine Man now listen are you busy? No? Good get over to this address and do your magic. Yeah they had a hacker. Not sure could have been a disgruntled ex employee or maybe it was on the carousel. Yeah check the usual sites too! Thanks Eddie!" Rick hung up the phone and looked at his old friend.

"OK that was my IT guy Eddie Haskell. Yeah he is sensitive about his name. But he will be here in the hour just point him toward your servers and stand back." Rick said.

Kate was marveling over how Rick instantly knew a guy to find out what happened.

"In the meanwhile I need the name of the Ex Employee" Kate said.

"Ok here it is a Ralph Kramdon! Here is his address. He was very upset. He thought we were passing on some very promising young people. What he does not know I am supplying the benefits for them myself so I can not do everyone" Jamie said.

"You are the scholarship sponsor and then represent the student to that board? Ingenious way of giving back" Rick said.

"Yeah and I do not get hounded with personal appeals and the Student gets the money for school it is a win win in my book" Jamie said. "Plus the college pays my company for my service so that the business is self sustaining thus leaving more money for the beneficiaries."

Kate got on the phone to Ryan to locate Mr. Kramdon. He sent the Uni's to the address but it was bogus. Just like the name. He was a fake.

"Ok Ryan, keep me in the loop" Kate said closing her phone.

"There was no such address. So how long did Mr. Kramdon work for your company and do you have a picture Id?" Kate asked.

Jamie gave Kate the employee badge picture. Kate took a pic of it and sent it to Ryan with the instructions to get with local PD and determine if this was the man who the parents saw.

Eddie showed up and he was short and looked nothing like an Eddie Haskell. With the long beard and fat stomach made him look like the typical Basement dweller. Having the Eyeglasses completed the picture in Kate's mind.

Edddie was fast and was able to see that the database was indeed hacked and 5 files were copied out. The first 4 victims and a 5th a Donna Bell a singer at NYANA! Eddie closed that back door but opened another which had a logic bomb. If the hacker came through he would be tagged and his computer would fry!

"Ok Rick I am done here I can remotely monitor to see if the Hacker returns" Eddie said.

"Ok Eddie standard fee?" Rick asked.

"Yeah for you standard fee!" Eddie said and left.

Kate getting the class schedule of Donna Bell had Uni's detain her and bring her into the precinct.

Rick hugged his friend and wished him luck. Then Kate and Rick left to return to the precinct.

\\\\\

Ryan acknowledged them with a head shake while Ann told Kate the person of interest was in the conference room.

Kate entered and Rick followed. Kate made the introductions.

Donna Bell was in same laundry list. She was a bit frightened Rick tried to calm her.

"Ms. Bell do you know this man?" Kate asked showing her the picture of Ralph Kramdon.

Donna looked at the picture. "That is Irving Fletcher. He is the guy who got me my scholarship I am very grateful! I would never have been able to reach my dream of being on Broadway with out him."

"Ms. Bell we believe he will contact you" Kate solemnly said.

"Why I have his phone number" Donna replied.

"Good I want you to call him and ask you to meet him in your dorm room. There is nothing to worry about we will place a police person in the room so you will never see him."

"Are you sure. You are scaring me. What has he done?" Donna asked.

"We believe he is responsible for 4 other deaths" Rick said.

Rick got a phone call it was Eddie! "Excuse me I need to take this." Rick said moving out side into the hall.

"Eddie that was quick what is up?" Rick asked.

"What is up? I will tell you what is up I looked further into those servers and I found a signature! It is the Reaver Man the F…nin Reaver! He is your hacker! I just lost half of my equipment!" Eddie lamented.

"Ok Eddie calm down I will pay to replace what ever was damaged. Are sure it was the Reaver?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Man it is him!" Eddie said worriedly.

"Ok get as much data as you can from those servers and send it to me" Rick said.

Kate looked at Rick. "What is going on?"

"Kate you and I are chasing the cyber terrorist known as the Reaver! He is responsible for causing countries to fall!" Rick said.

"Ok so what can we do?" Kate asked.

"Do? Nothing by ourselves but the Cyber taskforce might be able to help!" Rick stated as he was dialing his phone.

Kate thought Rick sure has a magic phone!

"Agent West please" Rick said.

"Kent? Yeah it is Rick here. We have a problem in NY. We have the Reaver involved in 4 stranglings. Yeah I am sure. My IT guy identified him before most of his equipment went up in smoke. Good I will send you what he gleaned before the meltdown occurred. I will await your call Thanks Kent. Bye. Rick closed his phone.

Kate step back in. "Officer I need around the clock protection for this possible victim. You need to use an old fashion police car without any fancy electronics and place her in a location with no access. No TV or phone. This hacker is dangerous also to get to this location use no interstate or regular highways only country roads. Kate was looking at the surveillance cameras in the precinct. Cover those now! Make sure there is no way he can see us! Use the basement exit and make sure this person is adequately covered at all times! She is vital. She has seen his face!" Kate ordered. Also NO Cell Phone place them all in here Kate opened a mylar bag. The possible victim looked angry letting her precious I phone go.

Ryan drop whatever you are doing and get over to the CSU and have them place that phone in a farady cage immediately! Kate ordered.

"Who knows what other systems of NYPD he has infected!" Rick stated. "That phone was a Trojan Horse! He could be in all systems do not trust the elevators or Any other electronic device! Stairs only! Paper and Pens we have to do it old school!"

"The Mayor need to be alerted" Rick said. "I will go to him and tell him the problem"

Kate said ok as she informed her Captain how this serial killer was also a major cyber terrorist.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick left the precinct knowing his phone had not been compromised but how many others. He was heading to talk with his old friend about the city wide emergency. Then he thought of Alexis.

She was the first phone in close proximity to this Trojan phone. Rick thought as he headed to the Mayor's office instead he told the cabbie to take him to the OCME building. He was so stupid he berated himself. Suqy gave him an App to check to see if there were infected phones in his area. Why oh why did I not suspect that in the first place!

Rick rushed into the Autopsy Room Lanie was busy and Alexis was helping.

"Alexis! Your phone where is it? It is very important to stop the virus from spreading" Rick said almost out of breath.

"Hi Daddy My Phone it is in my locker" Alexis said.

"Please get it I am so sorry but I need to see it right away" Rick said.

Alexis a bit confused dutifully did what her father asked.

"Richard Castle what is blue blazes are you doing disrupting my Autopsy Room!" Lanie yelled at him.

"I am so sorry Dr. Parish but I am trying to stem an infection which in my belief Alexis phone is suspect Zero!" Rick said.

Rick was using infectious terminology so Dr. Parish could understand the seriousness.

"What sort of infection?" Lanie asked.

"A Computer/ Electronic one" Rick replied.

"We have a strict policy for personal phones not to be used in Autopsy ever since we had that explosion. It was caused by the implanted bomb in a corpse that was triggered by a cell phone" Lanie said.

"Alexis never told me about this incident!" Rick said.

"We were lucky the bomb was created incorrectly and only blew the victim's intestines all over the place. So exciting as it was it had nothing compared to tracking down three serial killers in Tokyo!" Lanie said.

It was in Kyoto. Rick corrected. Lanie continued.

"In according to new procedures, your phone could be only used in the break area or outside. So if you think this phone is contaminated. You are in luck since that incident all phones are placed in a steel cage and retrieved only after shift" Lanie said.

Alexis returned with her cell phone in a mylar bag and her battery in hand.

"Here you go Daddy" Alexis said being very curious.

"Thanks, let's go outside to test my theory" Rick said.

"OK Dr. Parrish I am taking my break now" Alexis told Lanie.

"Ok Child I'll see you when you get back" Lanie smiled as she returned to the Man on the slab.

Getting outside Rick placed the phone battery in the phone but kept it in the Mylar bag. Then he powered his phone and pressed the app Suqy gave him then placed that in the bag too the app did its job. The screen of Rick's phone turned red. Meaning it was in the vicinity of an infected phone. Rick then pressed a few buttons and then the phone turned green signifying her phone was now clean and the Suqy virus protection was now installed.

"Ok Sweetheart we are all done. But be careful this man might target you" Rick now showed the picture of Ralph Kramdon.

"Daddy I know this guy! I saw him on Campus Yesterday. He was coming out of the Library" Alexis said.

"You did? When?" Rick asked.

"About 4 just before I caught my cab!" Alexis said.

Rick was very proud of his very observant daughter.

"Thank You Alexis we now have a timeline" Rick hugged his daughter and handed back her now disinfected phone.

"Excuse me Alexis I need to go save a city" Rick said as he left to talk to the Mayor.

\\\\\

Ryan getting to the CSU building was looking for the tech that had the suspected phone.

"Excuse me I am looking for CSU Salazar's office." He asked one of the techs and she pointed at the office door on the left.

"Thanks" Ryan said

Ryan knocked on the door and entered when he heard a voice to come in.

Entering the office he saw the same man he gave the phone to.

"Hey I was just about to call you. Did you know that phone was infected? It was a very nasty one too! It corrupted all the pictures on this phone but we were able to pull one out." The tech said. It was of Rick standing over the body.

"Ok well I was sent here to warn you it was an infected phone and if it was not placed in a faraday cage it would infect all other phones and computers in the area" Ryan said.

"Yeah we know! We've been chasing that bug since that phone came in here. Most of our systems are hardened since those IED's in the autopsy a few years back. But it did get into the maintenance computers. You did see the sign on the elevator?" The tech said.

"No since we discovered the infection we've been ordered to use the stairs" Ryan said.

"Ok well the infection has been contained here. But whoever did this virus it was a thing of beauty" The tech said admiringly.

Ryan was slightly put off having the tech describing a computer virus as beautiful. "I think you should not be so admiring of one of the Reaver's products"

"Man did you say the Reaver?" CSU Salazar asked.

"Yeah that who we are tracking!" Ryan said. "Why have you heard of him?"

"What are you kidding? He cause the Bangkok Exchange to go down in what 2011? That lost trillions! It cause the gov't in Thailand to purge all the Muslims who they thought contracted with the Reaver! It was a bloodbath!" The tech said.

"Hey maybe you should look at my phone to see if it is infected?" Ryan said.

Sure hand it over. The tech said. The Tech took Ryan's phone into the farady cage and came back out a few minutes later.

"Nope you are clean! I loved to have a copy of your protection though!" He said.

"What protection?" Ryan asked.

"What you did not know?" the tech inquired.

"I guess not?" Ryan now wondering why his phone was protected and how it happened.

"I guess if you can clone a copy then by all means take one" Ryan said.

"Thanks man! I loved to look at this code!" The tech said after cloning the virus protection.

"Hey want to see the face of who we think is the Reaver?" Ryan asked.

"Sure why not! It would be good to see who we are really facing." The tech said.

Ryan pulled up the picture of Ralph Kramdon.

He is not much to look at is he! The tech exclaimed.

"Yeah he is not much to look at" Ryan agreed.

"I loved the name though from the Honeymooners. The character Jackie Gleason played. He was a bit of a schemer." The tech said.

"Oh I was trying to figure out why that name sounded so familiar! Thanks! I have to go! See you around." Ryan said retrieving his phone then left the building.

Ryan called the precinct.

"Hey Espo yeah me Ryan look the CSU guys caught the infected phone. But get this my phone was protected. So possibly most of our cell phones are clean" Ryan said.

"I don't care just get back to the precinct!" Espo ordered. "It comes from the top!"

"Ok Ok I am on my way!" Ryan said.

\\\\\

Rick entered the office and chatted with Agnes until the Mayor had time to see him.

"Big Cheese! How are you doing?" Rick said when being ushered into the Mayor's office.

"I am doing well" Bob replied as he hugged his friend. "So why are you here?"

"Bob we have a situation. That serial killer we are tracking? Rick asked.

"Yeah I know about that but surely that is not why you came in person to talk to me. That could be handled over the phone" Bob said.

"You are right. I could not tell you over your phone since it could have been compromised" Rick said.

"Compromised? How?" Bob said with much surprise.

"Bob sit down this Serial Killer is also a noted Cyber Terrorist called the Reaver" Rick said.

"I do not understand Rickie explain it to me" Bob said knowing nothing about cyber terrorists.

"Ok Bob this person can remotely control your phone, computers, and the controls to the elevators including traffic lights and street signs" Rick said.

Bob sat back and wondered what kind of havoc that would bring to the city.

"Ok Rick you have my attention so what do you need me to do?" Bob asked.

"I need access to all your servers and switching equipment. You need to order this in writing. Paper and pen my old friend!" Rick said. "Also do not trust the elevators. Place out of order signs on all of them!"

"Rick some building are too tall for that order" Bob said.

"Well if you don't the city will be liable for any death's caused by plunging elevators!" Rick said.

"Ok you have convinced me. So I will have this copied and hand distributed. Thanks for the warning old friend" As Bob signed the order to allow Rick access. "Here you go and Good luck!"

Rick strode out of the Mayor's office unaware of Suqy's powerful anti Virus was working its way through the myriad of city systems. It was on the trail of the Reaver's virus like a seek and destroy missile.

\\\\\

Getting back to the precinct Ryan told Espo what he had learned from the CSU tech.

"Ralph Kramdon! I should have guessed!" Espo said.

"Ok Guys we have to assume all our communications are compromised" Kate said.

"Er Boss?" Ryan said,

"Yeah Ryan?" Kate said.

"Not all systems are compromised" Ryan said.

"What?" Kate exclaimed.

"Mine is not according to the CSU tech it has a powerful Anti Virus called SUQY on it" Ryan said.

"Really? Where did your phone get this upgrade?" Kate asked.

"From Me" Rick said as he walked into the bull pen.

"What how?" Kate asked.

"My Phone automatically detects infected phones and downloads itself to them to destroy the infection. I was given it in Thailand right after that bloodbath so that the Reaver's virus would be eliminated in those systems. It is called SUQY from its inventor a white hat who works for the Cyber crimes and terrorism dept of the FBI. Matter of Fact Agent West should be arriving soon to disinfect the larger systems SUQY can not do." Rick said.

Ok so how do I know my phone is safe? Kate asked looking at her phone.

"Well you should see a new app on your screen called SUQY. Press on it and your screen should turn Green. If it does then SUQY is active and protecting your device. How ever I am interested why Alexis's phone while infected did not download the SUQY automatically. It did do it manually though" Rick said.

So you say this SUQY anti virus works mostly automatically? Kate asked.

"Yeah I should have told you all that before I rushed off! I am so sorry!" Rick said.

"So this SUQY does it work on computer systems too?" Ryan asked.

"It can if you connect to a Wi Fi system" Rick replied.

"How could you tell if SUQY is active on a device like a computer?" Ryan asked.

"Ok Ryan let me over to your computer. You see this corner of the screen look into the small icons in that. Notice the green Q? That is SUQY in control. Your system on that computer is clean" Rick said.

"SUQY uses the same technique as the bad guys but it prevents their virus from working and rewrites its code. So that when the bad guy accesses the protected system it gives a trail that the cyber guys can follow and we will have our bad guy!" Rick stated.

"So how long does that take?" Kate asked.

"Well that is the tricky part depending on how many systems are infected it can take up to three months!" Rick replied.

"Three Months! He would have moved on by then!" Kate said.

"Not necessarily. Since he does not know of SUQY existence he will never see it coming!" Rick proudly said.

"I see well that is good we are doing something about the cyber side. How about we track down our suspect the old fashioned way?" Kate said.

"Right about that… He was seen by Alexis coming out of the Columbia library at 4 PM yesterday" Rick said.

"That is good" Kate said.

"So we have our timeline. I suspect he would not bother to erase his appearance in those cameras" Rick said.

"Oh I forgot here is a picture which was taken by the victim's cell phone you can see it is Rick standing over the body. So we know that app was working. All we need now is access to her email account at the school since the CSU discovered the name of the account in the destroyed phone" Ryan said.

"Ok Ryan you take Hastings and get a court order from Judge Markaway! Remember old school! Plus avoid elevators!" Kate said.

"Right Boss!" Ryan picked up his coat and Ann followed him out.

Ok Castle and I will get the video at the library! Kate said. "Espo get other court orders ready we will need to get all access to every thing he has done since he must have a library card!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan and Ann gettings into the car after getting Judge Markaway signature. They proceeded to the School administration.

"No You can not just bring it up from a terminal. The order specifically states from the source." Ryan was arguing with the proctor who was assigned by the Dean of Students.

The Proctor was at a loss to understand the insistence of the officer in front of him. He did several eye rolls to show how much he detested this intrusion in to his happy bureaucratic bubble.

So finally throwing up his hands he asked. "What do you want from me?"

Ann seeing an opening said. Do you have access to the physical servers?

The proctor looked at Ann if she had 3 heads and several horns.

"The servers are off campus. And yes I have access." He showed the key he wore around his neck.

"Great we are getting somewhere." Ryan said. He pressed his app and it was showing red. There were many infected systems in this area. Ryan was starting to not hate Castle so much.

"So how about we take a little trip?" Ryan inquired.

"Will it get you out of my hair quickly? I do have important School business to attend!" The proctor haughtily said.

"Ok let's go" Ann volunteered to drive. Ryan was way too upset and just handed her the keys,

"Ok we need to go to White Plains." The Proctor said from the back seat.

Ann remembering Kate's instructions took the scenic way to this location. It would be difficult at best for the Reaver to track them but Ann took all necessary precautions.

Finally they stopped in a residential area. The proctor got out and opened the door to the house. It looked like a normal house with papers on the surfaces and even breakfast cereal on the kitchen table. There were remnants of cereal in three bowls left unwashed in the sink. Coming to the side door in the kitchen once opened it had stairs going down. There were No surveillance cameras anywhere. At the bottom of the stairs were a natural Cave and rows and rows of Servers. Ryan was impressed.

The proctor walked passed the rows quickly and finally stopped in front of a master terminal.

"This is the source!" the man said. "Have at it!" He was not going to help them search for the email account.

Ryan noticed that the server screen already had the green Q on the screen. Ryan breathed a sigh of relief. It looks like SUQY had reached this system. Ryan sat at the terminal and in a few strokes found the email account and sent it to his cleaned phone. The whole job was only 15 min after finding the terminal.

"I am done" Ryan announced.

The man rolled his eyes and blew out a breath. "Fine are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's get out of here." Ryan said.

"So is this the only server farm for the University?" Ann asked.

"Yeah it contains everything from students account to their library cards to surveillance to all buildings! This is it that is why we try to make it look not like a server farm at all." The proctor proudly said.

"Wait there is files on surveillance here too? I thought those were only at the security stations in the buildings" Ryan said.

"No those are too easily hacked. We set this place up so it is tighter than Ft. Knox!" The man said definitely proud of the Universities' security.

"Wait so if the person did not know of this location they could have unaltered recordings!" Ryan said.

"Is there a landline in this building?" Ann asked.

"Yeah over on that ?" The man wondered.

"I can not tell you it is official police business. I need you to go upstairs and wait. I'm going to need privacy." Ryan said. "Hastings escort our guest to the breakfast table and hold a gun on him if need be."

Ann pulled out her weapon and trained it on the hapless Proctor. "You heard the detective now move!"

The proctor did not expect to have a weapon on him started to protest but quickly saw the look in Ann's eyes said don't mess with me. He reluctantly climbed the stairs.

Ryan making sure he was gone called Espo.

"Espo yeah it is me Ryan do you have those other court orders done?" Ryan asked.

"Nah Man I was waiting on Beckett. Why?" Espo said.

"I found out the server farm has a pristine copy of all the security logs and videos. So I need you to get a warrant signed right away. We are not leaving this location until we get everything." Ryan stated.

"Ok Bro I will get right on it. So where are you located?" Espo asked.

Ryan gave all the pertinent information then hung up. Ryan then called Kate and told her to meet him here. Once all the phone calls were done he placed the receiver on the cradle and climbed the stairs to join the proctor and Ann.

\\\\\

Kate and Castle were in the car and were almost to the library when Ryan's call came in.

Kate called Uni's to do a canvas of the library while she and Rick presented their search warrant to the Dean of Students.

"What another one?" The Dean stated. "You do know we have a school to run!"

"Yes and we have a murder to solve" Kate said. "I am so sorry our investigation is disrupting your bureaucracy!"

Espo rushed in with another search warrant while Kate and Rick were still there.

"Here is another fresh off the presses" Espo said as he handed the warrant to the harried Dean.

"Warrants are served Ryan go for it!" Kate said after calling him.

Ryan took the call and told Hastings to continue babysitting the proctor and he would be back soon. Ryan went down the stairs and after a few minutes he returned satisfied.

"Ok holster your weapon we can go now." Ryan ordered.

So Ryan took them all back to the precinct. Ryan believes the proctor is in on it. So he was placed in interrogation room still unable to make a call.

Espo had already returned to the precinct to review the data retrieved.

Rick had a special terminal set up from the FBI so that they could use their system which was even more hardened than the SUQY protection. Along with the terminal was a white hat from the Cyber crime division. She introduced herself as Chloe then returned to the terminal make sure the lines to DC were clear. This hacker was very dangerous and this data couldn't be corrupted. It would be their only chance to bring this criminal to justice.

In the Captain's office Agent Kent West was having a good chat. After presenting his credentials he informed the Captain that the FBI involvement would be limited in creating a virus free environment plus a special agent to run the specialized terminal.

\\\\\

Kate and Rick returned to the precinct. There they learned of Ryan's suspicions of their Proctor. Rick greeted Agent West.

Kate entered the interrogation cell she had only one shot at this.

"Hello I am Det. Kate Beckett and this is Mr. Castle we need to ask you about your relations with this man." Kate said.

The proctor now very nervous looked at the picture of Ralph Kramdon.

"I knew him in college" The proctor said.

"Which college?" Rick asked.

"City College of New York he was a Economics Major back then and his name was Fred Sanford." He said.

"How long ago was this?" Kate asked.

"About 10 years ago" the man said.

"So what about now? Have you seen him recently?" Kate pressed on the attack.

"He said if I said anything he would ruin me. And place me in jail! I helped him create a false student ID." The proctor broke down crying that his career was ruined.

"What was the name of that false student?" Rick asked.

"Edgar Cayce" the man said.

Kate and Rick left the man to be charged with fraud and abetting a terrorist.

"So we have another alias" Kate said.

"Actually we have two. Fred Sanford and Edgar Cayce" Rick replied.

Rick walked up to Chloe and greeted her and gave the new aliases into the database,

Ryan now looking through the pics posted the email account was getting bored. The victim showed No artistic talent at all there were only 40 more pics left in the 600 he started.

Ryan yawned. It was getting late. In one day Rick Castle had taken this going nowhere investigation into a vibrant and very active one. Ryan thought.

"Hey Boss can we knock off? It is 9 PM I would like to see Jenny once and awhile?" Ryan asked.

Kate looked up and saw all her detectives dragging even Castle was yawning.

"Ok guys let button it up and resume with fresh eyes in the Morning" Kate ordered.

Rick got up and helped Kate with her coat and followed her out of the precinct. It had been a very exciting day. Kate was interested in learning more about her partner.

"So Mr. Castle what is your favorite beverage" Kate asked.

"Adult or other?" Rick replied. "And please call me Rick."

"Ok Rick either or both," Kate said.

"I enjoy a very old single malt Scotch when the day is done or when I am writing. The smoky flavor is just so relaxing. Now for Other I love coffee smooth and sweet" Rick said. "And how about you Detective?"

"I prefer a wine for relaxing. And I think you have noticed my coffee habit." Kate said.

"That I have Det. Beckett. So are you heading home?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I am tired this cyber criminal is darn elusive." Kate said.

"We will catch him Detective I am sure we are very close even now." Rick said.

Kate having had leads disappear was not as trusting. "We will see Mr. Castle" she held out her hand to shake. Rick grasped it and Kate again felt that tingling as if electricity was running through her body and gave a gasp. Rick was happy that she felt something too. He was intrigued by this woman and he would have to observe her more closely.

"Well good Night Castle" Kate said after retrieving her hand.

"Until Tomorrow Detective" Rick said as his car service appeared then whisked him away.

Kate stood there for a few seconds then shrugged and got into her car to head home. Tonight she had a date with a certain PI with CIA connections and a warm tub filled with her favorite bubble bath.

\\\\\

Getting to the loft Rick was filled with inspiration. He had a new character in mind and his fingers were itching to get on his keyboard.

"Hello Father" Alexis said looking up when he opened the door. The place was filled with noise and merriment. That could mean only one thing. His mother was entertaining. Well this party needs to go somewhere else! He thought.

Rick noticed the ear plugs and he could commiserate. Rick having a sweet tooth broke out the Whipped Cream in a can then proceeded to squirt some in his mouth. Rick offered his Daughter some. She just shook her head Rick shrugged his shoulders and placed more of the sweet stuff in his mouth.

Now he knew why Alexis moved out. His mother could be a bit to handle.

"So what are you learning?" Rick asked.

"Oh World History, the Fall of the Roman Empire to be precise. This professor wants me to write a comparison between the problems which plagued the old Romans with the problems of Today!" Alexis said.

"I see well do you need any help?" Rick asked as a concerned father. Even though he was rarely home his relationship with his daughter was rock solid.

"Not really I have 15 pages done already. Do you want a pair?" Alexis now offered him a pair of earplugs.

Rick graciously accepted and the noise level had dissipated immensely.

"Thanks Daughter." Rick said. Rick yawned again and left his daughter sitting in the kitchen. Rick braved the party then got into his office without being accosted by a single drunk.

Rick flexed his fingers and then he was in a trance the outline came though fast and furious. After he was done he sent a note to his published and Agent giving them 3 chapters of this newest book. It had been 15 months since he killed off His most famous of character. So the drought of ideas had ended. Rick now tired went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick awoke the next day and headed into the kitchen there were remnants of the previous night debauchery of several empty liquor bottles. His Mother had gotten into his private stash. Rick was upset but with the aid of the ear plugs he slept well. After cooking breakfast and conversing with his daughter. Rick knew this was the day they were going to meet the Reaver face to face. Having shown the picture to Alexis the other day he admonished her to stay alert.

Kate finally was feeling better the crying jag of the other night was over she was looking forward to be with her new partner. Was Lanie right? She asked herself. Was she falling for the handsome partner? That touch was something else she is beginning to wonder what he would taste like? Well this speculation could take all day she thought as she showered and dressed.

Getting to the precinct at a normal time Kate was astounded to see her partner conversing with the rest of the crew from the FBI. Agent West was getting a presentation ready Chloe was manning the terminal she seems to be fading into the background but she was a vital part of this joint taskforce.

Both Ryan and Espo were at their Desks and Hastings was hovering near hers. Kate sat down.

"Hastings you got something?" Kate asked.

"Yes and No Det. Beckett. I feel we are missing something vital but I am not really sure what it is" Ann said.

"Yeah this whole case has been very frustrating from the first body drop. I do feel we are getting somewhere with this 4th victim" Kate said.

Agent West and Rick were in front of the presentation screen.

"May I have your all attention?" Agent West announced in a loud voice.

All eyes turned to the FBI special agent and Rick. The presentation has begun.

"I was informed by your gracious captain you really do not have a good picture of this terrorist. So I have created a chart of his activities then Rick will profile him." Kent said.

"First in 2005 is when the Reaver first came to our attention. He was a vigilante style hacker attacking those who he thought was causing harm. His first victim was United Tobacco. He caused their stock to plummet then he moved on to other Companies like Various Oil and Gas giants and such. Everywhere he struck caused havoc." Kent said.

"His activities grew with each of his successes and the more daring he became."

"Around 2007 his tactics changed. He started attacking anyone which could come up with the 100,000. He became a terrorist for hire. He no longer was contained by his own beliefs." The agent said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then the shot which was heard around the world the one placing him into the stratosphere of Hackerdom. The 2011 attack on the Bangkok exchange the most daring and successful of his adventures. This one attack cost over 4 Trillion dollars in wealth wiped out then caused the revolution in Thailand which led to the purging of 15 Million Muslims in Thailand." Kent stated.

"Now he has graduated to mass murder with 4 victims so far. Each activity shows a blatant disregard for the law" Agent West concluded. It was Rick's turn.

"Ok folks I am Rick Castle for those who do not know me but I am a criminal profiler who works closely with all sorts of LEO worldwide" Rick stated.

"The Reaver is an interesting name. It comes from the race of Humans who were experimented on by their Gov't in the 2002 Sci Fi TV show called Firefly. I have video of the crew of the Serenity having their first hand experience with the Reavers" Rick said.

Rick showed the video clips. "As you can see the Reavers are a force of nature. They answer to no law and are only interested in destruction. This hacker's choice of this name is interesting because it hearkens to someone alienated probably an Alcoholic Mother and a non existent father. It shows he was hopeless and powerless at one point of his life. Then he discovered he was good at one thing. I can surmise from his interaction with his colleagues he was very opinionated and felt his way was the only way. So once he discovered his talent he used it to get even with everyone he felt has wronged him." Rick said.

"Hey Bro look there is Castle on the screen" Espo said to Ryan who just nodded. Kate turned around and glared at the misbehavior duo.

"I surmise with pretty good estimation he was angry at his mother. She might have the same physical traits as the victims. He is not strong physically. So he uses guile to lull the victims to leave their guard down until he strikes. His attack on the Tobacco industry probably means his mother smokes much. He is still probably living with her in the vain attempt to change his mother. He possibly has a sibling. One who was praised and he was despised. He seeks his worth in how much destruction he can wreak. He fancies himself as an intellectual. However, he probably alienated any natural ally. He is drawn to Sci Fi as a way of escape thus his habit of visiting Libraries. I think if we stake out the Columbia Library. He will eventually show since he is a very much creature of habits." Rick said.

"Ok any questions?" Rick asked.

"What about a girl friend or other outlet" Ann asked.

"Good question, it is doubtful with his tendencies toward violence he would ever get a friend. Even a smaller chance he has a SO. He probably visits prostitutes and has a habit of beating them up especially ones who look like his mother" Rick replied.

"Ok Ryan and Ann reach out to the Vice squads and see if this profile and his picture get anyone to ring any bells. Espo, Myself and Castle will look into the Library angle. We need to set the trap wide so have the Uni's positioned here and here" Kate showed her plan to capture his most dangerous foe.

Ryan was on the phone with Vice and sent them a pic to give to their officers. He then got back to the boring task of looking through the rest of the 40 pics he did not get to yesterday. Ann was calling her vigilante contacts thus spreading the word on this guy.

Kate was about to leave when Chloe spoke up. "I have a video of him at the library! He is there Now!"

Kate and Castle and Espo raced to the Columbia Library.

Rick got a phone call it was Alexis. "Daddy he is here in the library. He has several people hostage they are wired with an explosive!"

Rick immediately got concerned. "Alexis pumpkin are you spotted?"

"No but what about those people?" Alexis said.

"Listen Sweetheart get out of there fast he does not know you are there but if he finds you then he will use it against me" Rick said.

Alexis staying hidden waited for the instructions to get out of the building.

Espo contact Chloe and find a way out for my daughter. "Ralph has hostages!" Rick calmly said.

Kate and Rick with Espo were given directions by Chloe how to enter the library safely and soon father and daughter were reunited.

Ralph now made his demands. "I want back that which you took from me! If I do not get it! These people will die in a horrible explosion" Ralph picture appeared worldwide on TV and Computer screens. "NYPD has 40 mins or else this place blows and if you think I am bluffing watch this."

The screen now showed a video of a small dept store and a deafening roar was heard as the store was demolished. 50 people were in the store.

"That is just a sample I have rigged bombs all across the city! Give me back what you stole!" Ralph warned.

"Great the city is in a panic and now he wants our witness!" Kate said.

"He is in full Reaver mode" Rick said.

"Espo you bring your sniper rifle?" Kate said.

"Yeah I can get it." Espo said.

"Ok look on the second floor there in the stacks you can set up" Kate said. "Once there I want you to shoot the deadman switch so that his hand automatically collapses gripping it tightly. You think you can hit that nerve?"

"Yeah I think so if you can keep him busy while I set up." Espo agreed.

"Pumpkin you need to go with Det. Esposito OK?" Rick asked.

"Ok Daddy good luck!" Alexis said hugging her father tightly.

Alexis left and Rick and Kate discussed the way to introduce themselves to engage with the Reaver.

\\\\\

Meanwhile Uni's were redoing the canvassing of witnesses. The first one they met was Eric Small the boyfriend now cleared of any involvement.

Eric was traumatized by the events and had not seen the video of his half brother demands of something from NYPD neither had the Uni's.

"Ok is this the Small resident? I am officer Okeefe and I am so sorry for your loss but new information which has come to the police attention and I need to know if you remember seeing this man."

Eric looked at the picture of his half Brother.

"Yeah that is Bennie! My half Brother. You are not telling me Bennie did this are you?" Eric wailed.

"Sir what is your half brother's full name?"" the officer asked.

"He is Benjamin Little Small!" Eric started to cry and wail "Bennie Why? Bennie?"

The officers having a positive ID sent word to Central which then patched it through to Kate.

"Got it thanks" Kate said.

Rick looked at her.

"We have a name a real name. The Reaver is Benjamin Little Small! Your profile was spot on. We have evidence in his home. The uni's found the rope suspected and a souvenir from each other victim! We have him! CSU Is called." Kate said.

"Hey Bennie? Benjamin Little Small! I am Detective Kate Beckett NYPD I want to talk about your demands" Kate said. Bennie startled by Kate addressing him turned to face her. "Now Espo!" Kate said.

Espo took the shot and Bennie's hand collapsed just like Kate thought it would. Having no way to trigger the bombs he ran toward the front door. With Kate in hot pursuit he got to the door it opened automatically. He darted out as the door slammed in Kate's face. She called on SWAT which had just set up to wound him in the knees so that he could not disappear!

SWAT tactical was not getting the information something was affecting their equipment so they did not take the shot but Hastings alerted to the situation at the School mobilized the Vigilante Task Force. They traced him down to the sewers and the abandoned Train Station.

Meanwhile Kate and Rick were removing the explosives and taking statements. Since the library was in lock down mode. Chloe alerted to the situation was working hard to remove the virus' command on the lock down. 15 mins later she succeeded.

Kate was livid. SWAT did not take the shot! Their suspect had gotten away. Ann now radioed the position where the Terrorist was holed up.

"Hastings, immobilize him but he needs to be alive to remove that dead man switch!" Kate order heading to the location Ann radioed in with Castle and Espo close behind.

Kate got the location with Bennie still trying to figure out how to trigger the explosions.

Kate came forward. "Bennie! Stop this we can help you. No one else needs to die."

"No stay back I warn you. Nobody can help me!" Bennie was still trying to trigger his own vest. So if Kate got close he would trigger that and bring the condemned building above down on his and hers head!

Kate got very close and Rick saw that crazed look in Bennie's eyes he must have gotten a way to explode his vest. Rick ran and tackled Kate and covered her with himself as Bennie Blew himself up and the old condemned building fell down on top of him. The air was thick with dust and debris. Kate and Rick had coughed which meant they were alive. The subway tunnel was partially blocked but Hastings and Espo were hard at work getting work crew members from the construction company down to shore up the rubble.

Kate finally getting a good gulp of Air still realized Rick was on top of her.

Bluer than blue eyes of Rick's were looking directly into the sea Green of Kate's much information passed wordlessly between the two of them.

"Are you ok?" Rick asked.

Kate decided she was alive and had to show Rick that she was and so she placed both hands on the side of his head. She kissed him hard and with much passion!

Rick was confused at first but then released all his desires too. They then broke apart.

"I take that as a yes?" Rick asked.

"Yes!" Kate said. Kissing him once again her fantasies of tasting him were coming true. He was highly responsive. It was in this embrace did the construction workers find the two.

Rick's quick thinking had saved Kate and Kate was very grateful.


	7. Chapter 7

The Next day after being shored up CSU confirmed that Benjamin Little Small was indeed dead. The deadman switch and other triggers were defused from the body by the bomb squad.

CSU was studying the device carefully. CSU Hanna the electronic tech tasked in finding out was not taking any chances. She was sitting on the bench inside the faraday cage. Her equipment was fully insulated. As she tried to determine the function of the device from the crushed components she made a discovery. The bombs were still active! The crushing of the device did not solve the problem. A burst code was still active in the device. This news was brought to the attention of the higher ups. It was the ultimate in FU from the Reaver. Even in his death he was still going to cause major Havoc.

Chloe who was about to shut down the operation noticed a return code. She sat at the terminal and quick determined the code was a repeat of a code she had cracked earlier.

It was a set of riddles each with its own code attached 50 lines of code to be precise.

Chloe yelled out to Agent West. Who was being congratulated on a superb job.

"Sir, this is not over! These bombs are still active" She said.

"What are you sure?" Agent West said confused.

"Yeah Kent look at this code.' Chloe said.

Kent looked at the lines of code which Chloe had decoded. It was a list of 50 riddles indicating 50 targets. She also noticed that he was using a recurring code to reset the bombs to start their timing all over again. However, Chloe demonstrated something when wrong the reset code was not returned. These timers were armed. The Countdown had begun.

Kent read the code and determined they had 72 hours to evacuated 50 locations. The only clues were these infuriating riddles.

\\\\\

After being removed from the rubble from the previous day, Kate and Rick were taken to the ER for observations. Other than a few scratches on his back and arms they were in remarkable good health. Getting their clean bill of health they would need to return to the precinct. There was lots of paperwork ahead. Since it was about dinnertime the precinct could wait.

Rick said "I would like to buy you dinner and debrief each other."

"Oh is that what the younger kids now call it huh?" Kate said coyly.

"No really I do want to have dinner with you" Rick affirmed.

"OK let's meet at my place and I will cook dinner for you" Kate said.

"I would appreciate that. What time would you be ready?" Rick asked.

"It would take me 20 mins to get home and shower, then get the food prepared about 2 hours good for you?" Kate said.

"2 hours is fine. I will bring the wine" Rick said.

""Good here is my address" Kate said.

"Got it, see you soon Detective" Rick said.

"Yeah Castle soon!" Kate said as she left the Hospital parking area then caught a cab.

\\\\\

Rick's car service picked him up and soon Rick was walking into the Loft.

"Dad? What happened to you?" Alexis wrapped her arms around her father.

"Hi Pumpkin. Nothing much just a building collapsed on top of yours truly" Rick said wrapped in his daughter's embrace which made him think of Kate's just a few hours earlier.

"I was so worried Dad after you disappeared down into that sewer" Alexis said.

"Oh you saw that?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I did so what happened?" Alexis asked.

"Well we caught up to the bad guy and he caused an explosion which brought the roof down on him." Rick said.

"Anyone injured?" Alexis asked.

"No just a bit of dust and few scratches that is all I am perfectly whole. However, the ringing in my ears had not completely gone away. I am off now to shower" Rick said breaking the embrace.

"Ok Daddy I'm glad you are alright so take your shower and I will have dinner ready soon." Alexis said.

"I will have to take a rain check on your dinner Pumpkin. I have a debriefing at Kate's house. It might take all night so do not wait up for me" Rick said stripping off his clothes. He would have to burn them!

Oh so she is called Kate now? Alexis thought as she narrowed her eyes and looked at her father. Kate Beckett has designs on her father and it looks like it is mutual. Something has happened Alexis just did not know what. She made sure that her father was in the shower and called Lanie her boss the one person who knew Kate Beckett the best.

"Hi Alexis what is up are you need to call in sick?" Lanie asked.

"No Lanie I was wondering if you have noticed something going on between my Dad and Det. Beckett?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing unusual why?" Lanie said while trying to hush Espo.

"Oh it was something my father said…" Alexis said.

"What was?" Lanie asked.

"He called her Kate and he is going to her house for a debriefing. He begged off my dinner I prepared for him. He has never done that before!" Alexis said.

"Ohhh I see" Lanie said trying to keep a straight face but inside she was doing back flips her girl was going to get her freak on!

"So I am wondering…" Alexis said.

"You want to know if Kate could be good for your father?" Lanie supplied.

"Yeah something like that…" Alexis trailed off.

"Girl I like you but Kate's been my friend for a long time. She has her neuroses like the rest of us. But she is a very good person and let them have their fun!" Lanie said "I was in the middle of something I've got to go! Bye Alexis. See you tomorrow."

Alexis hung up the phone and felt slightly better. It was not like Kate would become her step mother or anything like that. But if she was going to choose a step mother Kate would be a good candidate. So if it happens she will support him. Alexis decided. She then remembered why she was in the library. She left a note and rushed out the door.

\\\\

Kate was getting ready for the debriefing and she hoped much much more. She was doing her hair and makeup. The meal was consisting of a roast and potatoes which were in the oven and the vegetables in the microwave. She had not cooked in over 3 years. She wondered how it would turn out. The phone rang it was Lanie!

"Oh Hi Lanie" Kate said.

"OOOOH Girlfriend getting your freak on!" Lanie said.

"Who told you? It's just a dinner with a colleague that is all Lanie!" Kate said defensively.

"Oh so you say and which Colleague was it Sam in accounting? He definitely has buns of steel! Or Tom in Robbery! He has always had a thing for you. Oh please not your ex the FBI agent!" Lanie went on.

"NO Lanie it is not one of them" Kate said.

"Who then?" Lanie asked wanting to get her to confess.

"It is Rick Castle! I kissed him and he kissed me back and there was such a connection and I am going to explore that if I can get you off this phone!" Kate said.

"Ooooh you kissed? How was he?" Lanie asked.

"Experienced, he really knows how to kiss! One of the best kisses I have ever had! He was warm and inviting and I was tingling all over." Kate said reliving the experience.

"Ooooh that sounds so fine! Well I just wanted to see how you were." Lanie said throwing a pillow at Espo.

"No you were being your nosy self. Thanks Lanie." Kate said she was feeling lots of butterflies but talking to her friend had settled most of them down.

"Anytime girl friend so get your freak on!" Lanie encouraged.

"Bye Lanie!" Kate said.

She had hung up the phone and got dressed in just a sweater and jeans. She was going for comfortable but classy look. The oven just dinged when there was a knock at the door.

Kate rushed over and looked herself over in the mirror and opened the door.

Rick was standing there with a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers. He was dressed casual too a Don Johnson type look which looked very fine on him.

"These are for you" Rick said offering the flowers.

Kate had never said anything about flowers but somehow he knew that she liked this particular grouping.

"Thanks Rick I will put them in a vase why don't you sit down while I serve up dinner" Kate said.

"Or why don't I help you plate up this wonderfully aromatic repast" Rick said using his vast vocabulary.

"Ok I would like that" Kate said.

Rick carved the meat expertly and soon the wine was flowing and the dinner conversation was very enjoyable. They talked about all sorts of things people he met in his journeys and current events and only the topics they avoided was baseball and The Reaver.

Soon it was time for dessert Kate brought out Strawberries and Chocolate sauce.

"I was going to do strawberry shortcake but I figured you would like this better." Kate said coyly.

"While I enjoy a good strawberry shortcake I much prefer this." Rick said as he dipped the strawberry into the melted chocolate and placed it in front of Kate. She took a bite and a moan which he wanted to hear again and again erupted from her throat. It was a primal call.

"Oh that is so good that chocolate really brings out the sweetness of the fruit." Kate said.

She did the same to him. He gave a throaty response too. Then she held the strawberry between her lips and he came up and took a bite and forcing their lips together in a wonderful mix of textures and sensations. The kiss was warm and the strawberry sweet on the tongue. After both swallowing Kate looked into Rick's eyes the flame of passion was there and his blue eyes were very dark. Rick looking into Kate's eyes saw emerald green staring back at him.

Soon they were dancing across the floor in a wonderful embrace. The dessert long forgotten but their passion was rising as they entered Kate's bedroom Rick did not have time to look around before the ripping off of clothing commenced. Rick was not prude and had a tattoo to prove it. What was unusual Kate had a tattoo too! They made the dance of life an affirming celebration. They were alive and this had a possibility of something more! After 3 rounds and totally exhausted they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexis was up the next morning and her father did not return home. She made a bit of a small smile perhaps there might be something there after all. Most people didn't know but Rick while seen with supermodels and such never went home with them. This was something new. His reputation as a ladies man was mostly Hype from Paula. He staying over was a rarity. Alexis resigned herself that her father just will not be coming home before she had to go to class she would have to text him later.

\\\\\

Rick awoke in the arms of Kate and sat there staring at her gentle curves and remembering the acts they both willingly participated. He had not stayed in a woman's bed in a very long time. He felt very much at home. It was the first time in a long time he was not haunted by the need to flee! Previously he would have gotten up as soon as the deed was completed. But this time he stayed and he felt good about the decision.

Kate awaking in Rick's strong arms was something she had dreamt about no it was real. She had to stop herself from squealing with delight.

"Hey?" Rick said.

"Hey were you watching me?" Kate asked sleepily.

"Yeah I wanted to memorize every inch of your glorious body" Rick said with a good morning kiss.

Kate melted into the kiss then realized it was late it was past 8 her alarm did not go off. She did not even remember setting it. Breaking the Kiss she tried to get his attention.

"Rick the alarm did not go off" Kate said in a worried tone.

"So?" Rick said.

"I have a job to do." Kate said worriedly.

"It is only boring paperwork it will wait" Rick said while nibbling at her ear.

"Maybe but Gates wont! I have to get up and shower and you do too!" Kate said rejecting his advances reluctantly.

"Ok, You are right we need to be professionals. So what is the plan?" Rick said suddenly agreeing.

"Plan? What do you mean Plan?" Kate said.

"Well we walk in together? Or separately May I touch you? or there is so many questions in my head right now plus I need to write" Rick said.

"Oh I have not thought that far ahead" Kate confessed.

"Oh I see well let's get showered and dressed. I'm an expert at washing hair!" Rick said.

"As tempting as your professional abilities are I think I should wash my own hair" Kate said.

"Ok but if we shower together it would save time" Rick said.

"Ok' Kate said.

"Ok?" Rick was surprised Kate agreed so quickly. He had a list of reasons but never got to use them.

"Yeah Rick Ok let's getting showering!" Kate said as she got up naked out of the bed and headed into the bathroom.

Rick obediently followed and soon they were fresh and dressed.

"OK I will see you at the precinct I have a few errands to run" Rick kissed Kate and left the apt. Kate sighed. This was going to be a very difficult day.

Kate got into the precinct there was a commotion happening in the bull pen.

Getting to the murder board were 50 riddles Kate wondered why this was on the board.

Agent West was standing in front of the group.

"We have determined that Benjamin Little Small was the infamous Reaver and he took his own life. But unfortunately that did not end the threat. I was informed by Chloe he left 50 riddles to determine the locations of the 50 bombs." Agent West said.

Espo now spoke up. "Wait why the rush? I mean he is dead they could not be triggered right?"

"Wrong Det. Esposito. He had a separate way of triggering them using a countdown. His switch also contained a recurring code which reset the timing. Every time it reset it repeated the code back. Unfortunately today at 7 am that code stop being repeated. According to the riddles we have already cracked we have a 72 hour clock to stop the bombs from exploding! I have my top guys in DC trying to crack these codes but I need help this is where you all come in. I want to break down the list so that each person has at least 5 riddles. Hopefully we can solve them in time." Agent West said.

Just then Rick walked in with two coffees and a bearclaw. He sat the bearclaw on Kate's desk then handed her the coffee. The tingle they felt the first time he did that was multiplied. This time Kate accepted the coffee and not almost dropping it.

"What did I miss" Rick asked.

"It is not over Rick" Kate whispered.

"I thought it might not have been he was not living up to his name with his own destruction" Rick replied.

"So why did you not tell me?" Kate asked.

"Well we were engaged in other activities at the time I did not think it was appropriate." Rick said with a leer.

"What sort of Activity?" Ryan asked since he missed out of the action. He did find the pics with Bennie strangling his brother's girlfriend but that does not matter anymore.

"Yeah what other activities" Espo chimed in.

'The activity of getting cleaned and checked out of course" Rick supplied. Kate's mind was blank he came to the rescue again.

"Yeah numskull! You made me think there was something going on" Espo said and hit his partner on his arm.

"Hey That hurt!" Ryan said.

"Boys we need to concentrate on this problem look at your riddles" Kate said.

"I have one solved Det. Beckett" Ann said. "It is Belvedere Castle in Central Park."

Alert the bomb squad. Kate said.

Rick was looking at his clues and one popped right at him.

"The Stanton Island ferry terminal!" Rick said. The bomb squad was dispatched to that location.

Rick was deep in thought when a loud voice called out.

"Delivery for a Richard Castle?" The delivery man said with a very big box on a dolly.

"I am Rick Castle" he said to the man.

"Sign here!" The delivery guy said.

Ryan and Espo were curious it was a very big box.

Rick led the delivery man to the break room.

"Set it up there" Rick said pointing at the empty counter space.

"Ok sir it will be a about an hour then you should be ready to test her out" The delivery tech said.

"That is fine" Rick closed the door and got back to trying to solve the riddle locations.

"Oh this one is box 7154 at the Penn Central train station" Ryan said.

Soon Rick had solved all of his locations. It was a varied lot.

Rick was broken out of his revery by the tech tapping him on the shoulder. "You should test it now."

Rick got up and with a crowd of officers and detectives he inaugurates the machine.

The first cup came out smooth and foamy and he added the touch of cream and took a sip. "Now that is good coffee" Rick exclaimed. Soon everyone wanted a taste of Castle's coffee. Rick prepared a cup and set it down next to Kate. Kate took a sip and that moan which drives him wild escaped from her lips. Kate had not solved any of her riddles which she found disconcerting at best.

"Let me see them" Rick offered to help.

Soon they were tossing words back and forth. Kate finally solved one

"Under the George Washington Bridge!" Kate said brightly.

By the end of the day they had identified 28 location and the bomb squads had disarmed 15 of the most densely populated locations.

Kate and Rick left at separate times. Soon they were meeting up at his favorite ice cream shop.

"Having dessert first Detective?" Rick teased.

"Well I wanted something sweet so what brings you here?" Kate asked.

"The same" Rick said as his old friend Ted appeared at the counter.

"Rickie! How are you doing? So you are back in NY? How come you did not come by earlier?" Ted asked with a thick Italian accent while getting Rick his favorite ice cream Rocky Road.

"You want sprinkles on this as usual?" Ted asked.

"Yeah Ted you know what I like. May I introduce you to Kate Beckett. She is a homicide Detective." Rick said.

Kate said nothing but smiled at the older man.

"I'm pleased Ma'am." Ted said with his old world ways.

Kate ordered and they both sat down Kate found it interesting that they liked the same style of Ice Cream.

"I used to come here as a kid" Rick said. Ted was much younger back then. Kate smiled at Rick's descriptions.

"So what is your story?" Rick asked.

"I used to come here every Sunday with my mother. She used to love this place" Kate said with melancholy.

"That sounds like a past tense event and I detect a bit of sadness in your voice" Rick said growing concerned.

"Well it has been 13 years now since she passed. I still think of her sometimes." Kate said wistfully.

"I see so your choice of being a police officer has much to do with your Mother's passing. I do not want to pry but I suspect she was murdered? I do detect that is a yes. Never solved Right? Typical! That was one reason I left the NYPD. Too many hacks not enough willing to search for justice. I guess your case got taken by a hack! That is too bad" Rick said comfortingly.

"So what else do you like to do Kate? Rick asked.

"In the winter I would skate on the ice rink in Rockefeller plaza.

"You did? Me too!" Rick said excitedly. "I have a pair of roller blades have you ever tried it?"

"No but it sounds exciting" Kate said.

"Great let me pick you up at your apt we are going rollerblading!" Rick brightly said leaving Kate with a kiss as he ran out the door.

Kate was beginning to realize life with Richard Castle in it was never dull!


	9. Chapter 9

Rick went to the loft and was digging around in the closet trying to find his Roller Blades. This activity had not gone unnoticed by the other occupants in the room his Mother and Daughter.

"Richard what are you doing?" his Mother asked. She was showing some exasperation at her Son.

"I am looking for something" Rick replied his head buried in the closet.

"Dad perhaps I can help?" Alexis asked.

"Ok Alexis my Roller Blades where are they?" Rick asked in a hurried voice.

"Have you tried the Weight Room?" Alexis inquired.

"No I haven't Thanks Pumpkin!" Rick said while he hurried up the stairs.

Alexis looked at her Grandmother. "I've not seen Dad this excited since last Christmas and I got him that remote Helicopter. What is going on? Roller Blades? I can not recall a time he was on them."

Martha just clucked "Young Love does some crazy things to a person."

"Grams he is 41 how is that young? I must admit he seems like a Nine year old on Sugar rush right now" Alexis commented.

Martha just held her Granddaughter's hand and looked her in the eye then said. "There is no age limit to acting foolish while in Love Darling."

"Ah Great I found them Thanks! Every one don't wait up" as Rick charged out the door as if his pants were on fire!

\\\\\

Kate got home and changed clothes she wondered what this Activity is going to entail. So assuming it was outdoors she dressed warmly. Soon her musings were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kate opened it to start to giggle. There in the hallway was Rick entirely too tall to get through her door since he was on the Roller Blades.

"Come On Kate time is upon us!" Rick said while holding out his hand.

"Ok Rick let's go I am ready" Kate said. "So where are we going?"

"It is a surprise! So please do not ask me again" Rick bent down to whisper in her ear and kissed her forehead.

"I normally do not like surprises" Kate said.

"I promise this is a good surprise." Rick now out of the building glided down the sidewalk to the town car getting to the car he pulled the skates off and let Kate enter first then he did and placed the skates on the floor by his feet. Soon they were stopping at a pretty run down looking industrial building but 80's music was issuing forth from the one open door.

Rick placed the blades back on his feet and glided across the parking lot with a bemused Kate in tow. Kate had to laugh at the antics of what could you call him she thought. Partner! Thank was the best descriptive word. Having paid Rick approached the Operator.

"Gyn Nice to see you I need a size 7 women's in a Neon Green Please" Rick addressed the operator.

"Hey Rickie no time no see" she said "let me see Ah here is a pair."

"Thanks Gyn!" Rick glided over to Kate who was unlacing her shoes.

"Try these on" Rick urged.

The lime Neon Green clashed with her Brown pants but other than that they fit perfectly.

The building has a circular track with is banked. In the center was a Disco Ball.

Kate immediately recognized the location from the article in the Ledger.

This was the murder place from a Roller Derby Team. It was a gruesome murder as she recalled. Rick was instrumental in solving that one too. Then he wrote all about it in the article. It was also an inspiration to the novel Death of a Prom Queen.

"Do you take all your dates to ex crime scenes?" Kate asked.

"What you remember that? Oh wow I never thought of that I just remember having fun here. So let's get on the track and see what you can do?" Rick said with flashing blue eyes.

"Ok but hold me since I have not gotten my Sea Legs yet" Kate's ankles wobbled a bit in the boots.

Soon they were gliding together dodging the little kids who were showing off. Kate finally felt confident to let go of Rick's strong arm and proceed on her own. They were laughing at Rick's antics. He was very good and even did a back flip to show off. Kate giggled and started to get a bit competitive so she challenged him to a race. Rick not wanting to show her up gave her a 5 sec head start. Kate took off Rick was surprised she was a ringer! Rick had to work hard to catch up but Kate was laughing at him as he pursued! Finally Rick caught her just before the finish line and together they crossed.

"No Fair" Rick panted! "You led me to believe you were a novice!" Rick then grabbed Kate and gave her a searing kiss. Kate melted into Rick she was having so much fun. It was so different from the life if she could call it that before. The thoughts of serial killers and other cares just drifted away in his strong arms. Soon they were back at her apt. Still talking and laughing at such a good time they had.

After ditching their clothes they ended up in Bed together. The passion of the night was multiplied. The giddiness was gone but the companionship remained. The passion was better than the night before. Kate swore she had never felt anything like this toward a man before. It was after midnight when they finally fell asleep.

\\\\\

The sound of her alarm clock awoke them both up. Kate was smart she had set the thing so they could have some extra curricular activity before getting dressed. The fun she has had in the past two days was off the chart. Kate was starting to envision a life with her Partner. However neither of them had voiced anything about a future together. It was way too soon. Or was it? Nevertheless Kate got up and Rick dutifully followed in to the shower.

They kissed and got frisky in the shower.

Once clean and fresh, Kate said. "You should at least keep a change of clothes over here. I can make space."

"Oh?" Rick said wondering what brought that on.

"Sure it seems you might be a permanent fixture here so why not?" Kate asked being her logical self.

Rick thought about it. It certainly makes sense. Of course if he places his clothes here she would have to do the same at the loft.

"Ok only if you reciprocate" Rick said.

What do you mean? Kate asked while busy getting to coffee on.

"I mean I place clothes here you must place yours at the loft!" Rick said making some toast.

"Oh!" Kate said. She really was not thinking it all the way to its logical conclusion.

"Ok Rick" as she sidled up to him for a Kiss. "I will pack a bag and place it the car and tonight it is your place!"

\\\\\

Rick headed home it was early and he had to tell both other resident's his plans.

Rick entered the loft.

"Ah the walk of shame!" Martha declared. "Don't worry Darling I have done it few times myself."

Alexis looked up from the Sociology book to look at her Dad. He was still carrying the Roller Blades but he looked different. He had always looked confident but now there was a twinkle in his eyes and a lightness she had not witnessed since their last Laser Tag game.

"Ah good you are both up. I just want you to know that Det. Beckett and I are exclusive and she will be staying here occasionally meaning tonight." Rick announced.

"Oh Darling that is so wonderful!" Martha exclaimed. "I will make myself scarce! Besides I have plans anyway."

"Alexis?" Rick asked.

"Dad it is your place I should be able to get my dorm room back soon. I am happy for you." Alexis said.

"It sounds like you do not approve?" Rick asked noticing the tone of voice. Alexis could never get anything past her father.

"Well it is a bit fast don't you think?" Alexis said.

"Yes and No. When you find the right person you will connect in many ways. I have found Kate and this is the first time I just do not want to wait! I am not getting any younger and I want to spend as much time as possible. Yeah it sounds like I am crazy but I am not" Rick replied.

"Ok Dad I approve." Alexis reluctantly said hoping this woman is as good as Lanie says she is. She just does not want to see her father get hurt. Det. Beckett was no gold digger that was the truth. Plus observing them at the crime scene showed each cared for each other. So there was no logical reason for her objecting. What if there is an irrational one Alexis thought. True he does leave me alone with Grams for long periods but he always came back and my True Mother never did! Alexis was always worried that one day he would not come back. He has a very dangerous occupation! Why not retire and write his articles and books. Why follow a NYPD detective around? Alexis knew the answer. He has to help people! It is just what he does. So she needed to make peace soon.

Rick made a change of Clothes and left the loft.

\\\\\

Getting to the precinct the team was busy at work trying to crack the last 22 clues. These were much harder than the first 28. The bomb squad had gotten extra help from the Navy EOD ship which docked last night so with the increase of manpower they were close to defusing all the bombs they had located.

Kate was glad for the new coffee machine even though she could not get it to work. That frustrated her. Rick noticed Kate's difficulties with the machine. He stood behind her and guided her through the steps. She leaned back into him as his arms reached around hers.

She had never felt so comfortable and loved! Kate realized it was love which radiated out of every pore of him. Kate would normally bolt at that realization. Her brain would be had at work trying to get out of that. Now? Her brain was unusually silent and she just reveled in the feelings.

"See how easy to do this" Rick intoned in her ear. "Now you try."

Kate guided by Rick now completed the task. She smiled as she tasted her first cup prepared by herself. It was good but it lacked something. Only Rick knew what that was.

"I like it but it is missing something" Kate said.

"Oh?" Rick wondered.

"Yeah it just does not taste the same." Kate pouted.

"Ok let me create one and see if I can taste the difference" Rick said.

Kate nodded.

"Ok one point is the temperature of the scalding milk. I noticed your is a bit low. You got impatient. You have to let it reach optimum temp." Rick corrected.

"Yeah I guess I did." Kate confessed in being impatient.

"Here now taste this." Rick placed he newly brewed coffee cup in her hands.

Kate took a sip and her eyes closed that the moan which issued unbidden from her throat was heard all over the bull pen. Both Ryan and Espo looked up to see what was going on in the break room. They noticed nothing but Kate and Rick enjoying a cup of Castle coffee so they got to work on their riddles some more.

By noon they had cracked another 11 with Rick's help and the bomb squads were dispatched.

Rick decided that lunch was in order and the group of them went to Remy's a diner near by.

Rick noticed everything about Kate like the way she pulled her burger apart to put it together in the right order. That she asked for some of his fixing too which he gladly allowed her to use. Both Ryan and Espo were quietly comparing notes. Ann had a secret smile. She saw two people very much in love.

End of the day approached and 8 more were cracked but they were exhausted. Only 3 remained and those were very difficult indeed.

\\\\\

Kate and Rick left together and drove to the loft.

Kate only been to the loft a few times and those were not all happy occasions. She started a systematic search over all the belongings and furnishings. Rick was amused how Kate had to touch everything to make it real in her mind that she was actually here. Rick showed her the rest of the Loft. It was huge. At least 7 rooms upstairs and the floor plan of the down stairs. It was very livable. She could imagine herself living here full time eventually.

"So you like the layout?" Rick asked handing her a glass of wine.

"Very much so Mr. Castle!" Kate giggled.

That is good dinner should arrive soon I hope Chinese is ok with you? Rick asked. Since he snooped in Kate's refrigerator and found the stryofoam temple she had in it. He noticed the food ticket and ordered from that one but he still thinks his friend's Chin restaurant was the best in the city.

"Chinese is fine! Rick" Kate said.

Rick ordered in Chinese and hung up the phone. "It will be in 20 mins" Rick said.

Kate was impressed that he knew Chinese but being such a world traveler it was not that unusual.

The food came and they had a marvelous time. Soon it was time for bed Kate marveled over the fixtures in the bathroom and was envious of the large sunk in bath tub. She could not wait to try it out. But that was later there was some talking needing to be done.

Kate came out in a babydoll green gown and a smile with her hair pinned up.

Rick lying in bed waiting had the same smile as he invited her to slip next to him in the sinfully soft sheets. Kate could not imagine fabric this soft existed.

Soon the talk of a future was started.

After two rounds of love making because that exactly what it was. Kate spoke.

"Rick what are your plans for us?" Kate was blunt and to the point.

"Well I want to enjoy each and every day with you as long as you can stand me" Rick replied.

"No I mean this case is almost closed what then?" Kate asked worried that he would tire of her.

"Then another case will appear. Kate I am not going anywhere! I have found my home and it is you!" Rick said with his piercing blue eyes into her golden brown ones. That statement took most of her worries away.

Kate and Rick kissed and Kate laid her head on his broad chest the countdown was continuing and only 3 riddles remain but sleep was necessary so she shut her brain off and listened to the rhythms of Rick's very slow breathing and heartbeat. Soon she was asleep.

\\\\\

The next morning Kate awoke in Rick's arms and said good morning.

He said "Good morning Beautiful."

The both got showered and dressed and entered the kitchen. Both Martha and Alexis were there Kate was a bit shy but the women hugged her and made her feel welcomed.

Kate was worried they would not like her but her reception this morning dispelled any of her fears. Although, Alexis's hug was not as warm as her grandmother's was. Rick and Kate left the loft and headed into the precinct together. Sgt Peters at the desk waved to them both.

Getting to the bull pen there were only 3 riddles remained. Only 7 hours on the clock left.

My noon one was solved. By 1 the second one had been solved. There was only one remaining. Less than a half an hour Rick looked at Kate and all of a sudden it made sense but there was no time for the bomb squad the building has to be evacuated.

Kate it is your apt! Rick cried out.

Kate rushed out the door with Rick right behind. "I need to get some things very important Rick!" Rick looked at the time as she drove home. It was only 15 mins before the explosion to occur the Uni's were getting people out of the building Kate rushed in and opened her apt door. She headed to the bedroom and tossed her favorite clothes in a bag and several small boxes. She handed them to Rick to take to her squad car.

There was only 4 mins remaining.

Kate noticed that the time was slipping away so she dashed out of the building after making sure no one was in any of the apt.

As she exited the building erupted in a fireball! The NYFD was on the scene just ready to put out the blaze but that is not what happened the explosion toppled the building. Kate just watched as all her stuff that she did not save collapse in a burning heap. Rick held her close. It was a reminder that this was dangerous job.

"Rick 58 families lived there!" Kate said with tears coming down her face.

"I know Babe I know" Rick held her in his arms and rocked her. She wanted to live at the loft but circumstances dictated a different time line than even she could imagine.

Rick took Kate to the loft and placed the stuff they were able to get in those last few moments in his bedroom. He made room for her stuff. It was not much lots of underwear and 7 outfits on hangers plus the box of pictures. And special gifts she treasured but everything else were gone. Kate was devastated over the cruelty of The Reaver. In his last attempt he tried to take away the person he truly loved. Too bad the rat was dead Rick thought! Rick comforted Kate the best he knew how.

"Kate honey it is only stuff. I can help you replace it at anytime" Rick said.

"Yeah you are right Rick it is only stuff" Kate said with her head leaning against his chest as they sat on the bed.

"You were not hurt neither was anyone else" Rick said.

Kate then kissed Rick he was a comfort in a heartless city.

"Rick I have not called my Father! He would have seen the explosion on the TV by now." Kate said worriedly.

"Kate, do call him and invite him to your new home!" Rick said.

"Hi daddy I am ok…" Kate said. Rick left the room to give her some privacy and to get some typing done. Kate was on the phone with her father for 2 hours long enough for Rick to finish the article on the Reaver. It was praising the strong men and women of the NYPD and Navy EOD plus assist from the FBI cyber crimes dept. Rick purposely kept his involvement to a bare minimum. He did not want anyone assuming he was more than the others who participated. The article contained the facts of the case. No fatalities were done other than the first explosion which killed all people in the building. Rick's prose was the healing balm needed to this distraught city. The crisis was over the viruses responsible for the problems were contained and the city was breathing a collective sigh of relief. Rick sent it off to the editor of the Ledger who promised it would be in the Sunday edition.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days after the end of the threat of destruction it showed how adaptable the People in New York could be. It was only 5 days from the time of the escalation to the final ending. But those who has to walk up several flights of stairs the resumption of elevator service was heralded as a great leap forward. At NYPD The Reaver virus was completely contained. There was no one left to command it since The Reaver worked strictly alone.

At the Precinct things got back to normal as normal as several pop and drops could be. The FBI packed up and left. Only odd person was Rick Castle after giving his expertise for this case he was named a NYPD consultant. He was not called on every case but enough so that his presence in the bull pen was not uncommon. The courtship of Kate Beckett by him was well known and accepted. It was 2 weeks since the incident which reshaped all their lives.

Kate was busy in the kitchen whipping up some snacks for the inaugural Poker game. It was the 14th on a Sunday. It was going to be a very large crowd. Mostly spectators but Rick had won over the boys so they were coming with guests, The Mayor and wife were coming, Several of his newspaper columnists, Captain Gates and Her Husband, Judge Markaway and his wife, then several noted Authors. All in all about 15 people including Alexis, Kate, Martha, and of course Rick. Kate was worried that maybe having so many over so soon would be a bad Idea. Rick scoffed at that idea. His idea was more the merrier. Kate's thoughts were broken by then first knock at the door.

Kate smoothed her apron and answered it.

"Good Evening Queen of the Castle!" Espo said. Lanie beside him gave him a slug in the shoulder.

"Good Evening Kate! Ignore this one he is a bit mean today" Lanie said.

Kate laughed and said. "That is ok I know Espo is just trying to break the mood. So come in you are the first to arrive."

Lanie and Espo had not seen the loft before so they stood there gawking like tourists.

"If you would follow me I will show you around. I must admit it is a bit much to take in at first but I am slowly getting used to it. Rick will be out in a few. He has to still get ready. I swear he is at that mirror longer than I am" Kate said.

"Yeah I am but you do like the results" as Rick appeared and kissed her. It was not a chaste kiss either but a full bore makeout type.

Both Lanie and Espo were a bit uncomfortable but then accepted that was their behavior.

Kate and Rick broke off and then Rick needed to get the poker table which was in the middle of the living room ready. So they separated. Kate showed them the office and other rooms. The bathroom was a big hit.

Next to arrive was Alexis and her friend Graham. Graham was an impressive specimen of Young male virility. Rick has not met him before since he was out of town during the panic of NY. Graham stood several inches above Rick which did not set well with him at all. Kate noticing the discomfort in her Partner sidled up to him and led him away to the kitchen. Alexis blew a sigh of relief and took Graham for a tour of her bedroom.

"Rick what was that all about?" Kate asked in the kitchen.

Rick opening a bottle of beer said. "Don't you think he is a bit old?"

Kate laughed, "There is about 8 years differences between you and I so you are a fine one to talk!"

"About that you never told me your birthday?" Rick said.

"Oh it is Nov 17th 1979! It must have slipped my mind!" Kate retorted.

"Oh I see you do know Alexis's birthday was just a few days ago. With all that was going on we never did get to celebrate it properly. Hard to believe she is 19" Rick said.

The next person to arrive used her own key. Martha had slipped in with out disturbing anyone and entered the conversation.

"Yes I called him my April Fool!" Martha added.

Rick jumped and almost spilled his beer. Kate laughed when he said,

"Mother! You startled me! I swear I will need to put a bell around her neck!" Having recovered from the near heart attack Rick added. "Yes I was born on April 1 1971."

Kate had read Rick's bio and pretty much anything Rick related for a long time so she knew he grew up with out a father.

"So Rick when you were growing up did you ever really want a father?" Kate asked.

"No not really when I was younger I could imagine him to be almost anyone from a Baker to an Astronaut to a Spy. There was no limit what he could have been." Rick said while downing the beer.

"It is true I tried to be the Best Mother I could" Martha added.

The door bell rang, Alexis yelled out "I got it."

Alexis opened the door to an older graying hair man

"Hello I am Jim Beckett. I understand my daughter lives here?" Jim said.

"Hello Jim I am Alexis Rick's daughter won't you please come in." Alexis said.

Alexis dutifully took his coat and hung it up.

"They are all in the kitchen if you would please follow me." Alexis said leading the way to the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen the doorbell rang again.

"Excuse me there is the door again." Alexis said moving toward the front door.

Kate looked up to see who else had arrived. "Daddy!" Kate said running to wrap her arms around her father.

Jim wrapped his arms around his baby girl. "Katie I am so glad you landed on your feet."

"Yes Daddy we are having a poker game would you like to observe or play?" Kate said.

"Play you know your old man!" Jim said. "And where is our manners Katie Bug. Are you not going to introduce me? I know Johanna trained you better than that" Jim admonished.

"Yes Daddy, This is my partner Rick Castle and his Mother Martha. Everyone this is my Dad Jim Beckett" Kate said.

"I am so pleased to meet you Mr. Beckett" Rick held out his hand to shake. But Jim ignored it and got a big hug instead.

"It is Jim and thank you for taking care of my Katie. She is the most precious thing I have left!" Jim almost cried in Rick's arms.

"I will always protect your daughter Jim" Rick solemnly said. Breaking the hug he then introduced himself to Martha which charmed her delightfully.

"You know Johanna and I never missed a performance! We were a fixture whenever you were on stage!" Jim gushed. Martha lapped it up.

"It looks like your father needs to beware of my Mother" Rick said.

"Hush! It will be good for him to get out!" Kate said. "Rick don't we have some sparkling fruit juice?"

"Yeah it is all the way in the back. Not much call for it since Alexis moved out" Rick said getting the bottle out. "Why are we getting this out?" Rick wondered.

"Oh I haven't told you but my Dad who was a great surprise can not drink alcohol. He is an alcoholic" Kate said.

"Oh I see well then I am glad I am the perfect host to keep non alcoholic beverages on hand. But in the future Kate please inform me so I can anticipate a need?" Rick scolded.

"Ok Rick" Kate said sealed with a kiss.

Soon the loft was filled with such an eclectic group of people all wanting to see how their poker skills could stack up.

"Jim good to see you" Judge Markaway said to Jim Beckett.

The Judge said to his wife. "This is Jim Beckett! We went to law school together and for awhile he was a district attorney."

"No Ed it was ADA." Jim said smiling. "But that was a long time ago. I am in corporate law these days."

"So we lost another good litigator to the private sector! More the pity" The judge said.

Rick whispered "I never knew your father was in law enforcement."

"Neither did I" Kate whispered back.

"Oh it was in the DA's office where I met Johanna! She was another ADA at the time" Jim said.

"Katie you would never known about this because by the time you were born both of us had left the DA's office" Jim said to his daughter who was shocked to learn of this new information about her mother.

"Are you going to play cards or reminisce some more?" Patterson grumbled.

"Oh is it my turn? I am so sorry!" Jim said "Oh I fold! This was a terrible hand."

The bid came to Rick and he had a pretty good hand and so he raised and on it went until there were only 4 players left Alexis, Kate, Rick and Patterson.

Soon it was down one Patterson dropped out.

Then the tension got to Rick and he dropped out. It was between Kate and Alexis. They were both not looking to back down. The pot was quite large.

Alexis face was totally impassive and so was Kate's finally on the last card Alexis folded.

Kate had won and when the cards were turned over Kate had bluffed the entire game! Alexis was chagrinned in losing in such a way since she had 3 queens!

The entire crowd was congratulating the pair for a fine poker game. Soon everyone departed.

Kate was sitting on the window ledge seat looking out the window.

Rick walked up behind her.

"Rick what if she was killed because she knew someone in the DA's office!" Kate said.

"What?" Rick was taken back. He had no context to what she was talking about. "What do you mean Kate?" Kate's face was tears stained.

"Rick, My Mother's murder. What if she was killed because of someone she knew?" Kate said.

"Well you would need to be able to prove that. But it was ruled a random Gang violence?" Rick said.

"Yeah I know but I have to know Rick! I have to know!" Kate now started crying into Rick's broad shoulders.

"Kate if you need to know so badly I will help you!" Rick said comforting his Partner.

"Rick all my notes are in that box in the closet. I think I want you to review it for me Ok?" Kate said.

"Ok Kate let's go to bed I will review it in the morning" Rick coaxed Kate to their bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Rick was shown by Kate before she went to work the evidence she had accumulated and the file number of the case. Rick got the file and headed back to the loft. Rick carefully looked at the ME report and the crime scene photos.

"Yes an obvious Hack! I need a different ME to look at this report!" Rick said to himself. Lanie Yes she might know one. The one I knew had died and there was no one else recommended. He was the best but now Rick was in the unusual position of not knowing a guy. He got dressed and headed to the OCME.

He got there just before lunch. Alexis saw her Dad enter the autopsy and head straight to Lanie's office then he closed the door.

"Lanie so sorry to interrupt your lunch but I need a favor I need the name of the best ME in the country!" Rick said.

"What is this about?" Lanie asked.

"It is a cold case and the people who had it were hacks and I have found several glaring problems with this case already!" Rick exclaimed.

Faulty police work was a very big pet peeve of his.

"Ok why don't you let me look at it?" Lanie suggested.

"No that is ok I just need a name" Rick replied.

"Ok my old College professor does some consulting. He is retired so it would be just something to cheer him up!" Lanie said.

"A name Lanie?" Rick asked again.

"Dr. Murray Clark I could call him to make an introduction if you would like" Lanie said.

"No that is ok Lanie the name is enough" Rick insisted.

"Ok well if you need any other help you know where I live!" Lanie said.

"Thanks Lanie Bye now" Rick said as he exited out the door.

"Lanie I am going to lunch. Dad, would you join me?" Alexis said.

"I would be delighted to accompany my darling daughter the apple of my eye to lunch" Rick said with a twinkle in his eye.

Alexis left autopsy arm in arm and went to the closest vendor and sat outside.

"Alexis with all the commotion we did not get to celebrate your birthday. So tell me what fun thing do you want to do for your 19th birthday?" Rick asked his daughter.

"Er is Kate going to be there?" Alexis asked.

"Why is there something going on between you two?" Rick asked.

"No I just want to spend time with you alone! I rarely see you." Alexis said.

"Ok Alexis what would you like to do?" Rick asked.

"How about going to the Hamptons for the weekend?" Alexis said coyly.

What about Graham is he not going to be there? Rick asked about Alexis's boyfriend.

"He has to work he is going to Japan for a conference" Alexis said.

"The full weekend Alexis? That is kind a long time to exclude Kate" Rick said.

"So it is my birthday wish!" Alexis said.

"Ok Alexis a full weekend it is But I get to choose the activities!" Rick said brightly.

"Fine Dad now about Kate, I know you like her a lot but she had a dark dark side. She is haunted by something I do not know what it is but be careful around her. Ok Dad?" Alexis said.

"Alexis if I did not know any better you sound a bit jealous! I am so sorry this is all of a sudden but I love Kate and you just need to get used to that!" Rick said.

"No Dad it is not that but…." Alexis pleaded.

"No Alexis that is enough! I have agreed to your plans at the Hamptons. Do not slander my partner!" Rick forcefully said.

\\\\\

Rick then got up and left. Alexis was upset and only one person is responsible! Alexis took a bit more time and caught a ride with a uni to the 12th precinct.

Alexis found Kate in the break room.

Kate looked up and saw the daughter of her partner in the room.

"Little AC welcome to the break room" Ryan said.

"Er Det. Beckett can I have a word with you!" Alexis said very forcefully.

Kate not knowing what to expect said "Sure lets go."

Looking around all the interrogation rooms were busy and so was the conference room. Finally in desperation she pulled her into the stairwell.

"Ok Alexis what is this all about?" Kate asked.

"Kate what do you feel for my Dad! Did you know he said he loved you in my presence?" Alexis said.

Kate's heart raced "he said that?"

"Yes so again I ask you what are your intentions! I won't allow you to treat my dad like you have all the other men in your life...disposable. My dad is NOT disposable and I won't stand by and let you hurt him. Either be straight with him let him in and be honest with him or get the hell away from him!" Alexis yelled.

"Alexis …" Kate tried to think

"He and I may have our issues, but he's a good guy. You can trust him. He will always have your back when it hits the fan. But so help me, Kate if you hurt him I swear I will kill you." Alexis said with deadly intent in her eyes then walked down the stairs. She caught another ride back to the OCME just in time for her shift.

Kate stood there knowing her history. Rick is so different. He is not like anyone she had ever met. She would not knowingly hurt him! Kate exited the stairwell then headed to her desk.

The Captain coming down from the lockers after changing her clothes from her run as she did every lunch went into her office and Called in Detectives: "Esposito, Ryan and Hastings In my office Now!" She yelled.

"Sir do you want me too?" Kate asked wondering why her team was being called into the Captain's office. The Captain shook her head at Kate.

Inside the Captain's office Gates begins "I will not tolerate any disrespect for any of my officers! I want you to apprehend Alexis Castle on the charge of making threats to a Police officer! I was there and heard them! So Go Now!"

They all exited the Captain's office.

"Hey guys what is going on?" Kate asked.

"I do not know but we need to go arrest someone we all know" Ryan said.

"Who?" Kate asked.

"Come on Bro we have to do what the Captain says!" Espo said tugging on his recalcitrant partner's arm.

"So sorry Det. Beckett we can not tell you!" Hastings said. "Come on guys we have our orders."

Kate sat at her desk as her team finally moved out. Kate was still smarting from the tongue lashing at the mouth of one Alexis Castle.

Kate got on the phone with Rick.

"Hey I was thinking of calling you." Rick said.

"Where are you?" Kate asked.

"Near Alexis's work? Why?" Rick said.

"I just had a run in with her here at the precinct and Now Gates has ordered my team out in the field with out me!" Kate said.

What? Rick said.

"I think she is in trouble Rick. Big trouble!" Kate said.

"Ok thanks for the heads up Kate see you at the loft later I have news to discuss with you." Rick said.

Kate sat back in her chair and sighed. Rick should be able to handle this she thought.

\\\\

Alexis was assisting Lanie with a Dead Body when all three detectives entered looking very grim.

"Hey guys I did not call you down what is going on?" Lanie asked.

"Chica this is police business. You do not want to be involved" Espo said with serious intent in his eyes.

Lanie saw that serious looking in her boyfriend's eyes then step aside.

"Alexis Castle you are under arrest for the Charge of threatening a police officer" Ryan said. Then he read her his rights.

"Please put your hands behind your back" Ryan said. "I am so sorry Alexis but orders are orders."

Ryan now led Alexis out of Autopsy and ran into Rick in the hallway.

"Guys what is going on?" Rick asked.

Ryan bent his head and Espo looked away and Ann talked to him.

"Mr. Castle your daughter is accused of a felony crime and we are here to apprehend her. Please do not talk to the prisoner until processing is complete." Ann stated.

"OK Alexis I will find out what is going on and Not a word Alexis Not a word!" Rick said.

Ryan was looking worst than Alexis as they moved her out.

Rick looked back into Autopsy and saw Lanie standing there stunned. Rick entered.

"Lanie what happened?" Rick asked.

"She is charged with Threatening a Police officer" Lanie said breaking down and crying on Rick's shoulder.

"Lanie I blame myself. It was her jealousy of Kate. I should have known she would do something stupid like this! I will fix it" Rick said.

Rick now called Kate.

"Hey it is me. You were right she is in big big trouble! I blame myself! Her jealousy was unexpected. She threaten you didn't she!" Rick said.

"Yes" Kate said in a quiet voice. She really did not want to be the source of friction between these two.

"I suppose Gates heard it too?" Rick asked.

"I don't know but I can assume so!" Kate said.

"Ok I am coming in to talk with the Captain. Are you alright?" Rick said.

"Not really but I will wing it until you get here" Kate said.

"Ok I love you see you soon!" Rick said.

Kate did not have a chance to say anything back because the tears were coming unbidden. She rose from her desk and ran to the bath room to clean up.

\\\\\

Meanwhile Ryan brought her into holding. They were not going to process her just yet. Maybe someone with sanity will stop this madness.

Alexis left in the holding cell burst into tears. She was only trying to protect her Dad but her jealousy got the best of her. Alexis now realized she was Jealous of Kate Beckett. She had been cheated. He was gone all those times and now he had Kate when he finally came home!

\\\\\

Rick got to the precinct. He rushed to see the Captain.

Rick knocked on the door.

"Come in." Gates said. Rick entered and closed the door.

"Good afternoon Mr. Castle and what can I do for you today?" Gates sweetly said. Rick was the hero of the panic of NY so she would give him some leeway.

"Sir my Daughter did not mean what she said. I know she is a bit jealous over my relations with Kate but it is totally wrong for her to bring that into the workplace. I am sure we can make an arrangement which is mutually beneficial" Rick said.

"Go on Mr Castle what do you suggest?" Gates asked.

"I suggest you keep her in Holding for 24 hours that would be long enough to make her realize her mistake also I will insist on a written apology to you and the dept! She can not be allowed no punishment" Rick said. "But we have all said something in the heat of the moment which we did not mean and had no intent in following through."

"Ok Mr. Castle I agree with your solution. Have that written apology on my desk tomorrow then she can be let go! But this is your only get out of jail free card for her! Make her understand I will not tolerate any disrespect for any officer under my command. Do I make myself Clear Mr. Castle?" Gates said.

"Crystal Captain Thank you." Rick said.

"Dismissed Civilian Consultant Castle!" Gates said.

Rick exited the Captain's office and headed to Kate's desk. Kate was not there yet.

"Ann have you seen Det. Beckett?" Rick asked.

"No but I can check the bathroom if you would like?" Ann said.

"Please do" Rick intoned.

Ann got up and entered the bathroom and in the corner she found Kate still crying.

"Det. Beckett Rick is here for you." Ann said.

Kate looked at Ann through watery eyes. "Tell him I will be a moment."

"Ok and I will inform the Captain you are feeling sick and had to go home. Ok?" Ann said.

"Yeah you do that" Kate said.

Ann exited and told Rick that Kate would be a moment and she is sick and needs to go home.

"Ok I will be right back I need to speak with my daughter." Rick said.

"Ok Rick I will be here when she comes out" Ann said.

Rick ran down to holding His daughter was crying. There was nothing he could do. He so wanted to open the cell and hold her like her did when she was little.

"Alexis." Rick said.

Alexis looked up and saw her Daddy.

"I am so sorry Daddy I just did not know what came over me." Alexis said.

"I know Alexis but here is the deal you need to write an apology to the Captain and the Rest of NYPD. Then you can get out of here no charges will be filed. I have told Ryan to get you the necessary equipment you will need and he is to watch you until you finish. Then you hand it to him to be placed on the Captain's desk. Alexis you are an adult now Words have consequences" Rick said.

"Ok Daddy." Alexis said.

"Once you are out come to the loft we need to talk!" Rick said he then turned away to go find his partner.

Rick returned to the bathroom Ann was still standing there.

"Did she come out yet?" Rick asked.

"Nope I am going in and drag her out in a moment" Ann said.

"That will not be necessary Hastings you can go back to your duties" Kate said.

"I am so sorry Kate let's go I have exciting news but not here" Rick said.

Rick almost carried Kate to the car and up to the loft and then created a bubble bath and got her underdressed and placed in the tub.

"I am so sorry Rick I never wanted to get in the way of your relationship with your daughter. Maybe I should stay at my Dad's for awhile" Kate said.

"No Way Kate you are not going to run! Oh Yes I knew what I was going to get into! I will not let you!" Rick said.

Kate was taken back by Rick's admission.

"Josh and I had many long talks about you! I figure he knew you pretty well indeed. The one thing he told me was you take responsibility for things you are not responsible. So I can see he was right! Kate we would have this dustup between Alexis and I no matter who was in my life. She is just going to have to adapt. This childish outburst in the precinct will not be tolerated. She will respect your position!" Rick said.

Kate was so surprised that Rick would side with her over his daughter.

"I love you both but Kate you have me all! So no running? promise me?" Rick asked.

"Rick I will not run I promise" Rick then bent down and kissed her gently at first.

Soon Rick was all wet and he did not care.

"Rick you are all wet!" Kate laughed at him.

"So it will be drycleaned or if not then disposed" Rick said laughing.

"There is that smile which makes my day. Let's get you rinsed off and into bed so you do not catch a cold" Rick said smiling.

Kate was never pampered the way Rick did to her. Soon she was in the bed nice and warm next to her Partner. They had just made love a couple of time when the door bell rang.

"That is probably Alexis. I wanted to talk to her about this situation. I am sure she meant well but as usual she did not have all the facts which I will now enlighten her. If you wish you can observe or stay here nice and warm" Rick said.

"I trust you Rick go talk to your daughter I will be fine right here" Kate said with a sleepy tone of voice.

"Ok babe good night if I do not get to say that to you before you fall asleep" Rick said as he kissed her.

Kate laid back and wondered how she won the lottery with Rick.

Rick now answered the door it was Det. Ryan and Alexis.

"Ok Ryan I have custody I will see you soon" Rick said.

"Ok Rick Alexis have a good night" Ryan said as Rick closed the door.

"So do you want to talk?" Rick asked.

"No Daddy I am so ashamed of myself. Can I go to my room now?" Alexis said in her very small girl voice.

"Ok Alexis good night Pumpkin" Rick said as he kissed his daughter on her forehead.

Rick sighed and headed to bed himself tomorrow will be a busy day.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Kate still feeling a bit under the weather was given breakfast in Bed. Rick doted on her.

"Rick thanks for the breakfast in bed. I really do not deserve you" Kate said while kissing her partner.

"Nonsense! I am the one who do not deserve you! You are so wise and sexy and irresistible!" Rick said.

"Wait isn't Alexis here in the loft? I thought I heard her voice last night" Kate said.

"Oh Yeah she is here but that does not mean I can not ravish you in our bedroom!" Rick said.

"Rick stop it I need to talk to you! You are being so sweet and irresistible too but I am serious" Kate said.

Rick demeanor changed. "Ok Kate you have my attention Not that kind of attention though you have that too!" Rick leered.

"About Alexis, I was not the one who caused this problem." Kate said.

"I know Kate it was all Gates she told me in our conference. She definitely has a dark side I would never want to ever see that!" Rick said while kissing Kate.

"Come on Rick the libido can wait. I am serious here." Kate said breaking the kiss.

"And so am I" Rick said. "I told you last night I have chosen you with all your baggage. That is not going to change even if my Daughter thinks she should interfere!"

Kate was so impressed with her Partner is oh so many ways.

Rick continued "I have seen the darkness which shades your life and I saw how affected you were over your Father's revelation at the poker game. So you should never be afraid of my reaction Kate. I love you and if there is anything you want to tell me then go ahead when you feel comfortable. Because I will always be fighting for Us! Not my daughter but US! She has a 24 year old boyfriend and she want to dictate my life! NO WAY Kate!"

"Rick she was only trying to warn me" Kate said hoping her words would calm him down.

"Warn you about what? That you have a one foot out approach to most of your relationships?" Rick said. "I had nothing but time while Josh was dying and you were his favorite topic. So I knew more about you than you know! And even with this knowledge Kate I chose you! So you see my daughter was not trying to warn you she was being bratty and Gates called her on it!"

Kate was taken back she now realized Rick was not going into this relationship blind. Rick researches that is what he does and now he has come to her.

"Look Rick I am not a topic to be researched!" Kate said sternly.

What? Rick was taken back on how wrong Kate took his words. He needed to remedy this quickly.

"No Kate as interesting that you are and you have inspired me to write another novel. You are no way something I am dispassionately researching. I love you and will protect you even with your faults! I have enough of my own but you chose me too. So to make this relationship work we need honest communications Ok? I do not mind if you keep me in line. As long as it is honestly what you feel or think ok?" Rick said sealing their words with a kiss.

"Ok Rick I am so sorry I guess I am still a bit under the weather to have this sort of conversation right now" Kate said.

"Apology accepted now I need to go confront my daughter!" Rick said. "Thanks for the warm up!"

Kate laughed as he left the room.

Rick left their bedroom and entered the Kitchen there was the source of all this anguish sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good Morning Alexis did you sleep well?" He asked.

"No Daddy I did not I been reviewing in my mind what I did and I thought I was honestly helping you. I have seen what Kate does to men in her life and I just did not think you knew and so I confronted her" Alexis said.

"That is your mistake Alexis! You made an assumption which by the way is not true! I did know all about Kate. You see Josh did not die very quickly and so all he had was me. He talked about Kate extensively! So you see I knew going in what Kate was like!" Rick said to his daughter.

Alexis was startled to learn her mission was totally misguided.

"I think your time in holding did you learn anything?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I am jealous! I mean you are gone most of my childhood and once you finally come home you have Kate not me!" Alexis said.

"Wait you have Graham he is going to consume all your time that you are not studying so why should I not have companionship too?" Rick said.

Alexis sat there stunned she did not even consider her time being limited too.

"Well how did you like being held by your friends?" Rick asked.

"It was a horrible feeling Daddy. I felt so sorry for Uncle Javi and Uncle Ryan!" Alexis said.

"So I do not expect you to even like Kate but it is my life! I want you to respect her authority and position in my heart. And if you can not do that I do not need to see you anymore until you can do that!" Rick now stormed out the door.

Alexis sat there stunned. She was about to cry when she had a hand placed on her shoulder. Looking through tear glazed eyes was Kate. She has such an understanding look on her face.

"Alexis I did not tell anyone what you said. And your father surprised me in our little talk too" Kate said.

"This was all Gates's doing She has the right idea though I would disagree with her methods. You can not threaten police officers even ones involved with your father" Kate said.

"Kate I am so sorry to place you in the middle of my Dad and myself" Alexis said.

"Yet here we are look Alexis I like you and even admire you. Working with Lanie and having the Boys were no substitute for having your father. I get it I really do" Kate said.

Alexis was wondering why this woman who she had wronged was talking to her like this.

"You have made a good life for yourself. The Boys look out for you. You have Graham who is one fine male specimen too. But I have your Dad. We are eventually become more legally bound so for his sake at least a truce for now?" Kate said.

"Ok Kate a truce but I may not like you for awhile!" Alexis said.

"I can live with that but at least be tolerant around your Father. He is more breakable than you realize. I know all little girls believe their fathers are invincible. I think that about my alcoholic Dad still today. So one of the parts of growing up is finding out that fairytale we tell ourselves is not necessarily true" Kate said.

With that Kate poured a cup of coffee and left the room.

Alexis noticing the time rushed out the door but Kate's words would not leave her.

\\\\\

The boys are at the precinct. Gates was in her office with a closed door.

"I think this whole situation with Little AC stinks!" Ryan said.

"Yeah Bro that is my opinion too" Espo said. "Hastings? You have anything to say?"

Ann looked coolly at the boys and said "I think we need to get our job done and worry about other things later."

"Yeah Ann is right we do have a bit of paperwork on that last pop and drop to finish. A jealous boyfriend easy peasy!" Ryan said.

"Bro? Easy Peasy? Who talks like that anyway?" Espo said.

"Anyway I know Little AC's schedule we should show up to cheer her up! Pizza and games sounds like a good Idea? Right?" Ryan said.

"Wait what about Missus!" Espo said.

"Oh she is over at her sister's about the baby shower!" Ryan said.

"Oh yeah congrats on knocking her up!" Espo said.

"Yeah so about Little AC if it was all up to Iron Gates she would be in Riker's right now!" Ryan said.

"Yeah I wonder why she only accepted a written apology?" Espo said.

"Could have Rick been the reason? I am sure he went to bat against the old battleaxe!" Ryan said.

"Perhaps Bro until we get to talk to Beckett we will never know. Hastings where is Beckett?" Espo asked.

"She is still sick. She was a mess yesterday!" Ann said.

"Oh I guess that happened before I got back?" Ryan said.

"Yeah you where gone when she fell ill it must have been something she ate!" Ann said.

"Man you trying to poison us Espo! You brought the mystery meat lunch yesterday!" Ryan exclaimed.

Espo trying to defuse the situation about lunch thought quickly to change the subject.

"About the game night? Ok Kev it is on! I do not want to see you crying again when she beats you other wise you will need to hand in your Man Card!" Espo grunted.

"What? It's not me who groused all the week after she decimated you in Madden!" Ryan retorted.

"Yeah you are right let's get her on laser tag! We should dominate that one!" Espo said.

\\\\\

Alexis finished her classes and headed to the OCME at least she hoped she still had her job after being brutally removed from the autopsy room.

Alexis got gowned up and Lanie was in the middle of an autopsy.

"Ah good Alexis you are here after yesterday I thought you would never show up again." Lanie said. "Assist me with Mr. Riberts here please."

"I do not know what Kate was thinking having the boys arrest you like that! That woman is out of her mind!" Lanie said.

"Lanie it was not Kate and I blame myself for assuming things that were not real!" Alexis quietly said.

"What if it was not Kate then who was it?" Lanie asked.

"It was Iron Gates herself. She heard me in the stairwell with Kate. Apparently she frowns on people who threaten her officers even though I would never follow through." Alexis said.

"Getting arrested? That is some punishment for an off the cuff remark!" Lanie said.

"Yeah and it did not matter to her that I was well connected either! I broke the law that that was enough for her!" Alexis said.

"It is a wonder that you are not scarred for life!" Lanie commiserated.

Alexis finished her shift and went back to her dorm room she had not gotten a new Roommate yet so had the whole 3 rooms to herself. There was a knock at the door!

Alexis still moping from both the experience in the holding cell and embarrassment of being arrested at the OCME slowly got off the couch and opened the door.

Her two favorite people in the world were standing in the door way!

Alexis welcomed them in as they brought pizza and a game.

Alexis hugged them both.

"Hey Little AC we thought you needing some cheering up!" Ryan said.

"Yeah so how about some Madden! I am sure Kev here would not complain over you winning!" Espo said.

"Ok put it in and let's get started!" Alexis now a bit more cheerful.

"So I lost my Dad to Kate! She will be my wicked step mother eventually!" Alexis said in between bites.

"Oh Little AC that is too bad but that is life Beckett is not that bad!" Ryan said.

"I mean my father been gone most of my childhood and when he finally settles down he chooses Kate over me! I mean why? I never did anything wrong!" Alexis complained.

"Yeah we know we would not let you do anything wrong!" Espo said.

""Right having two Uncles who are police officers would not be the reason at all!" Alexis said. "I love you guys!"

"We love you too Little AC!" Ryan said. Espo nodded. "We are here for you. I am sure your father will reconcile soon but in the mean time you have us in your corner."

"I appreciate that Guys but he even complained that a weekend with me in the Hamptons was too long to be away from his precious Kate! I mean the nerve of my father!" Alexis said.

"Little AC you need to realize he has been without for a long time. So let the newness wear off you will be back doing things with him again. But are you not glad he is here in the city? I mean he could walk through that door at anytime now. You do not have to wait up late to get your weekly Skype session in or get up early to take a sat phone call. So that is good right?" Ryan pointed out.

"Yeah I suppose so but whose side are you on anyway" Alexis said with a smile to her voice.

"Ok Ryan that is it I beat your team 54 to 7! Espo your next!" Alexis said.

Ryan was not paying attention to the game and noticed how bad he had lost! There were almost tears in his eyes!

Espo did not fair any better she shellacked him 62 -14!

"You guys need to pick your teams better!" Alexis said. "Guys while it has been fun I need to get some sleep! Thanks for the cheering up!"

"We are glad you are feeling better we both felt awful following Gates's orders." Ryan said.

"I know you did but that is in the past! We need to look to the future!" Alexis said as she hugged them both good night.

Alexis watched them leave and soon it was her Skype session with Graham. He will blow a gasket to learn what happened to me. Best not tell him. Alexis now noticed a text. It was from her father.

**Still on for your B-day? RC**

Alexis thought about it for a moment and typed back

**Yeah still on!**

The reply was quick

**Good pick you up tomorrow!**

Alexis did not even realize that today was Tuesday and tomorrow was Wednesday.

**Tomorrow? I have class and work until Friday**

The reply came fast.

**Oops Lost track of time! Friday after work?**

Alexis laughed he was still her goofy father!

**Yeah pick me up at the OCME!**

The reply was swift.

**See you on Friday at the OCME be ready for some fun!**

Alexis sent back

**OK Daddy fun here we come!**

Rick smiled when he saw his daughter's reply. The discussion earlier with Kate made him look at this situation differently. Kate was going to do a Father Daughter weekend too at her father's cabin. So she would not be stuck here at the loft with only Mother as company.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Rick rolled out of bed only to be confronted with a cold side. Kate must have gone running. Rick thought. I best get coffee on she will want it once she returns. I am so glad she is feeling better. Rick thought as he placed the special blend of coffee in the machine. Waiting for the coffee the door to the loft opened and Rick was expecting Kate but no it was Mother coming in after her night of debauchery somewhere.

"Ah I see the walk of shame!" Rick smirked.

"Richard it is early or late no matter I am tired I will see you later" His mother said as she went up the stairs.

Rick sat in the kitchen drinking a cup when the door opened this time is was Kate and she looked really good in her jogging suit he had purchased her.

"Hey Beautiful!" Rick said offering a cup toward her.

"Oh that is exactly what I wanted Thanks Rick" Kate kissed him and took the coffee cup then greedily took a sip of the hot dark liquid.

Kate moaned in delight as the hot liquid reached her throat.

"Is it a bit cold out there today?" Rick asked.

"In the low 40's so it is not too bad" Kate quipped.

"So do you want a bit of company today?" Rick asked.

"Ah that is sweet of you but no I need to fight my own battles besides the Boys will not directly undermine my authority. It just will not be pleasant. Your daughter has them wrapped around her finger!" Kate said. "But I know Ann and the Captain are on my side it just will be a bit more silent as they both plot against me!"

"Ok you know your crew better than I so how about a joint shower then?" Rick wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Ok Rick a joint shower! Get the water ready!" Kate said.

Soon they were in the shower and enjoying the warm spray and each other's company.

"Actually it is good you are heading to the Hamptons" Kate said getting dressed for work.

"Oh really why?" Rick was intrigued what his partner would say.

"Well it is a good way to reconnect with your daughter and try to help her to see she has not lost you. Because that is what this whole episode was about!" Kate said.

"How did you get so smart!" Rick asked as they kissed.

Kate continued, "plus it gives me an opportunity to reconnect with my Dad too. I just realized I missed him. He and I have much to discuss."

"I will be missing you every night we are apart" Rick said with another kiss.

"Yeah so will I Rick so will I" Kate said. You have to let me go. It would not do if I was late my first day back after being sick!

They kissed one last time and she was out the door.

Rick sighed as he watched as her taking her gear and leaves the loft. He starred at the close front door for awhile then he decided to start writing.

He had not written Nikki in awhile so he was in his office and got out his laptop. Soon he was immersed in the world of Nikki and Rook!

\\\\

Getting to the precinct she was welcomed back by Sgt Peters and when she got to the bull pen she reported to her Captain.

"Come in" said her Captain.

"Oh Det. Beckett, I'm glad to see you fully healthy again. I hate that stomach flu." Gates confided.

"Yes Sir" Kate said.

"There is nothing going on I am sure you have paperwork to keep you busy" Gates said.

"Yes Sir" Kate said

"Good dismissed Detective" Gates said.

"Very Good Sir" Kate said and exited the door.

"Oh Detective leave the door open please!" Gates said as an aside.

"Yes Sir" Kate did as she was told. It was apparent that Gates was looking for any excuse to reprimand the boys. Kate wondered if she should take them aside. She thought about it but the boys seemed to be in the break room already and she had an empty coffee cup.

Kate got up and casually said. "Guys Gates's door is open and she wants your heads so be careful."

"Thanks Becks for having our backs" Espo said.

"Sure it's what partners do" Kate said as she got her coffee and returned to her desk.

Ryan was upset because they agreed no fraternizing with the enemy!

The day dragged on at noon Rick surprised everyone with Italian food. There was a sampler of all types baked with care by his friend Luigi. Rick does have a person everywhere Kate thought as she looked over the delectable items. Even Ryan had to think Rick was ok and suspended the grudge for a few moments at least to get some of the food. Rick was making sure Kate ate right and no mystery meats!

Kate and Rick were sitting together in the break room discussing the day.

"So anything new?" Rick asked while stuffing his face with garlic bread.

"No the boys have been behaving it could be that Gates has kept her office door open all day too could be a reason. But Espo has been cool it was Ryan who was a bit snippy this morning but I think this spread has soothed his anger for awhile at least" Kate said moaning after tasting the chicken primavera.

"Ok I been writing and I got another few chapters done" Rick said between bites.

"So when are you going to let me see it? And what is it?" Kate said impatiently because her fan girlness was showing not as bad as Lanie but pretty close.

"Now Now later at home when we can discuss it at length without prying eyes and ears around. Also about that other thing we were discussing I have feelers out and maybe they can get a copy of that report in New Jersey." Rick said.

"What report in New Jersey Castle?" Ryan asked overhearing.

"If you must know we are looking for a House in New Jersey and one of those reports is going to be coming soon!" Rick lied.

"Man it pays to be rich!" Ryan said shaking his head.

Kate laughed at her partner. He was so quick witted. Kate understood he was going to get a copy of Montgomery's police report. She was so interested in the unusual circumstances of his death too. She was glad to have a partner with so many resources outside the normal channels. She would never get NJPD to ever agree to release through normal channels.

The meal was done Kate and Rick kissed then Rick said "I'll be waiting for you at home."

Rick now left the rest of the meal on the table for any other detectives or squad member to partake.

The day was almost over when a Pop and Drop happened outside the police station. The camera at the precinct captured the whole thing. Espo groused "that perp did not even get 10 feet away till he was arrested! What was the fun in that?"

Ryan said "well we get to go home at regular time!

Kate was glad it had been a long boring paperwork day. The only bright part was her partner coming in with Lunch and updating her on the search. They really needed to be careful. Who knows what this could lead to if any thing.

\\\\\

Rick was at home and the doorbell rang it was Dr. Murray Clark the Retired ME.

"Is this a bad time? I can come back" He said.

"No No come in! I was waiting for your report but I did not think you would have come with it personally" Rick said.

Just then the door open and in came Kate. She was hungry but not for food except she was taken back with the older gentleman in the room with Rick.

"Kate good you are here. This is Dr. Murray Clark…" Rick said rising up from his chair.

"I know you! You were ME for a number of years. Rick why is he here?" Kate asked.

"Actually he has not told me yet so why don't we sit down and listen to what the man has to say" Rick comforted Kate by guiding her to the couch where he sat next to her holding her hand.

"Ok this file you gave me made me think that I have seen these types of wounds before and I found 4 other people who were mislabeled as random gang violence. But if you see here" the Doctor pointed on the ME report. This is the killing wound the knife was slid in to the kidney and twisted causing the victim to be paralyzed. Then the other wounds were superficial not life threatening at all. This was Murder and professionally done too." The doctor said.

Kate's head was spinning! She would have never thought it was a professional hit.

"And these are the names of the other victims and one odd one here. It's a Westies enforcer called Jack Coonan. He was rather recent. The others were back in 1999 this one was 2010" the doctor stated.

"Westies?" Rick asked unfamiliar with the group in question.

"They are an Irish mob who has the Westside of Manhattan as their turf. The usual Drugs Gambling and Prostitution is their prime business. I did not think it entailed professional hits though" Kate said. "They are a clannish bunch of thugs."

"I see and who is the leader of the Westies?" Rick asked.

"Finn Rourke he owns a bar not too far from here" Kate said. "I remember that case we had nothing and had to let our prime suspect go"

"I wish I was here to help you with that case Kate but I was in Vienna dealing with a strangler" Rick said.

Kate gave Rick an appreciative smile.

"Who was your prime suspect Kate?" Rick asked.

"His Brother Dick Coonan" Kate said.

"Ok Dr. Clark I appreciate your expertise. I might have another ME file for you to look at later ok?" Rick said rising up and shaking the man's hand then escorting him out the door.

When he closed the door Rick noticed Kate starting to shake and sob. Rick rushed over to her then held her letting her cry out. Rick's mind was whirling. He was thinking about the Dragon Battalion in Afghanistan. He remembered seeing a Tribal chieftain being interrogated and then disposed in the exact same manner. Rick now knew this professional was ex military. He would need to run the Name Coonan through his friends at the DOD.

Rick held Kate tightly as she cried her heart out. Rick was so sad for her. Eventually the crying stopped and she looked into his eyes with steely determination. "We need to nail these bastards!"

"Yes Kate we will but using my techniques and my timetable. We can not alert them we know something is up. Kate don't mention this to anyone outside this loft. Here is secure out there is not. I do not trust NYPD. There is something not right with having the same Hacks on each of these cases" Rick said.

"Ok Rick we do it your way! But we need to nail them all!" Kate said with determination as bright as the steel blade which ended each of these lives.

"Kate what you can do is get all your mother's law records. I am sure your father kept them somewhere. I think the clue we need is in them" Rick said.

"It is good thing I am going with my Dad in few days." Kate said.

"Yeah it is. Let's get you out of those clothes and into a nice warm bath" Rick said waggling his eyebrows.

"Ok Rick you sure know how to take care of me. I would hate to be finding this out on my own!" Kate said kissing him warmly.


	14. Chapter 14

Kate was upset due to the inference of Little AC was being a brat by Castle talking too loud about it. Great Kate thought after all that Rick had to bring it up again! Why was he here anyway?

"Rick why are you here?" Kate asked.

"Why where should I be?" Rick asked.

"Well I don't Know perhaps on your way to the Hamptons? I think that would be one good guess!" Kate said irritated at her partner.

"Nope I am good Alexis is working later tonight so she has time off on this weekend."

Rick said rearranging the elephants on her desk.

Kate looked at the huge clock on her video screen. Rick had downloaded this app so Kate could always know when quitting time was.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One!" Rick droned on. "Kate it is officially the weekend! Let's go!"

"Let's go where? Castle?" Kate asked.

"I'm going to accompany to your car and your over night bag is in it. I checked before coming up here. Then we will kiss and I will say that I will miss you and you will say I know then you will get in your car. I wave good bye and I disappear into the dust of your review mirror on the way to your Father's cabin! So how close was I?" Rick asked.

"I dunno Rick why don't I leave and you follow me out and we can see how well you did!" Kate said rolling her eyes at her annoying partner. One she was rapidly developing feelings of missing him even though she had not left yet! Man I got it bad! How will I survive this weekend with out him? Kate thought.

"Oh Kate you still have not moved from your chair" Rick pointed out.

Kate looked at her screen she had been sitting there for 10 mins. It was a wonder Rick did not say something earlier.

Rick why did you not tell me? Kate got up and closed down her computer. She got up and it was this time Rick still sitting.

"Are you coming Rick?" Kate asked as she placed more sway in her step. This immediately got Rick's attention and followed her out like an obedient puppy.

Rick's predictive story was pretty accurate as Kate still remembering the kiss on the lips. Rick's image in the rear view mirror was fading into the dust of another Manhattan Evening.

\\\\\

Rick was alone there was still 1 ½ hours remaining. He could amuse himself with Lanie and Alexis in the morgue but there was always his first love The NY public Library. Rick pulled out his laptop and soon he was writing about Nikki and Rook. His reverie was broken by the alarm he had set for himself. It was 6:50 just 10 mins. It's in time to catch a cab to the OCME where the SUV was parked. It was full of gas and ready for the 2 ½ hour drive to the Hampton house. Leaving after 7 the LIE was not as crowded but taking Northern Ave had an exotic appeal. There was that one chocolate shop and restaurant which was calling to him. He knew Alexis would love to indulge too. I must remember to bring Kate here one day Rick thought. Getting out of the cab he rushed into autopsy.

"Hey Dad" Alexis chirped.

This was a far different greeting than the last time he was here Rick thought. "Hey Alexis."

"I need to degown and shower otherwise the SUV will smell of DB's!" Alexis said.

"Ok Pumpkin I will wait here for you" Rick said.

"Oh No you won't" the voice of Lanie issued from her office. "Now get over here" Lanie commanded.

Rick quickly did what Lanie had ordered and sat in a very uncomfortable chair.

"Richard Castle I hope you do right by my intern! I want to see her smiling once she returns! You have been ignoring her for too long!" Lanie said without taking one breath.

Rick was stunned by the ME's forcefulness.

"Er Lanie…." Rick started to say.

"No! Do not say Er Lanie I will not have it!" Lanie said defiantly "This is a yes Lanie Only answer. Let me hear you say it!"

"Yes Lanie?" Rick stuttered.

"Good I want to hear nothing but good things!" Lanie said now satisfied Rick was properly cowed.

Rick thought Lanie could become a feared Dom in the trade if this ME gig bored her.

Rick's musing was broken when his daughter poked her head into the room.

"Ok I am all set! Let's go Dad!" Alexis said excitedly.

"Fine Pumpkin, Lanie nice to have this chat but my darling daughter awaits me" Rick said rising from the painful chair he was forced to sit on.

\\\\\

The trip Kate had planned worked perfectly she arrived almost at 7 :30 when driving up that familiar rutted road. She had just gotten a new squad car so she made sure she parked it away from the Pine trees which covered the 160 acres plus the cabin.

"Pine sap was the hardest to clean off" Kate muttered.

Kate got out her bags and headed to the door it was locked looking into the potted plant she found the key and opened the door. The smell of frying trout was irresistible her stomach growled loudly. Her father was just finishing up the trout and turned around as he plated the fish. Placing the hot pan into the sink he faced his daughter.

"Katie Bug! This is a surprise! I was just out on the lake with Bob and we caught some great fish will you join us?" Jim asked.

Bob, Jim's AA friend, avid hunter and fisherman was her father's fishing buddy. He lived in town.

"Dad I would be delighted" Kate said. "Hello Bob" Kate acknowledged the older man's presence at the table.

"Hey Kate" Bob said.

"Those are some big trout" Kate observed.

"Yeah some steelheads got into the lake. Not sure how it happened but they are sure fine eating!" Bob said.

"It must have been a mix up at the hatchery" Jim said hugging his daughter.

Soon the meal was over and Bob left. The fireplace was roaring giving off just enough heat to keep the chill of the outdoors at bay. Jim had just given Kate a cup of coffee. Kate made a face over the bitterness of the brew!

"Oh it can not be that bad you used to love my coffee! However, that roast that Alexis gave me was quite good. I could see how you did not like this brew! You have been spoilt." Jim said.

"No it is fine" Kate lied.

"So what brings you up here to the wilds?" Jim asked.

"Why does there something has to be wrong for me to visit my Dad?" Kate asked crossly.

"No not at all but I thought you were spending most of your time with your Partner. I am surprised to see you that's all." Jim said taken back by his daughter's intensity.

Once the conversation had mellowed Kate now asked her father for her mother's journals.

"Oh they are around here alright. I could not part with them. Your mother had this way of writing notes. Here let me show you" Jim said as he drug out the box from the other room.

Kate and Jim looked into the box. They were all labeled by date.

"Johanna was nothing but meticulous!" Jim lamented missing his wife.

Kate was impressed she knew her mother had an OCD streak but this was over the top.

"Here is one from our DA days! You know she prosecuted Mobsters?" Jim said opening it to the first page.

Kate shook her head no.

"Ah the FBI case I remember it like it was yesterday" Jim read.

"Dad?" Kate was wondering about the volumes.

"Yeah Katie?" Jim said.

"What are these squiggles?" Kate asked.

"Oh that was Jo's secret weapon nobody could ever read her notes! It was something she alone thought up. She was a stickler on security. Some of these cases are pretty interesting. Getting back to that first case she and I were assigned a Mobster who had killed an FBI agent. But the funny thing after we won the case she said that was a miscarriage of justice. Your mother was a crusader Justice was her banner" Jim said.

Kate smiled recognizing her mother the same way.

"That is strange." Jim said.

"What is dad?" Kate asked.

"The last volume she was working on that exact same case and she wanted the conviction over turned!" Jim said.

"How can you tell?" Kate asked.

"Well I can read some of the squibbles and I recognized the same name Puglatti! He was the mobster she was trying to free. I never made the connection until now! The place she was killed was the exact place the FBI agent was killed! She must have been lured there!"

Jim said.

"Tell me about this case?" Kate asked.

"Well Katie it was like this the Mobster Puglatti was one of the enforcers of the Spilano family. They were a big deal back then. Anyway this Bob Armen was his lt. and they were supposed to be having an argument in the alleyway of the Palermo Club. It was the mob hangs out. Then Puglatti found the wire and shot him two off duty police men who were in the party next door heard the shots and placed him under arrest." Jim said. "It was a pretty much open and shut case. Puglatti avoided the death penalty by pleading guilty."

"Dad what were those two Cops names?" Kate asked with trepidation.

"An officer Raglan and McAllister" Jim said. "I am sure they are all dead now."

"I am sure but Officer Raglan is he not the same Detective who found Mom?" Kate asked.

"Yes Katie he was I never made that connection before either!" Jim said. "He was dirty!"

"I guess so Dad who was the DA at the time?" Kate asked.

"Oh he is a big Senator now. William Bracken. Why?" Jim asked.

"Nothing I am tired Dad I will see you in the morning. I need to place those volumes in the car. I will be taking them back to the loft with me Ok Dad?" Kate asked.

"Sure Katie I place them there tonight if you want I am not yet tired" Jim said.

"Ok Dad" Kate hugged and kissed her father then got to her bedroom.

It was the same as she remembered it as a child. Looking up from the bed she could see that very same crack in the wooden ceiling. She tossed then turned for awhile. Sleep just was not coming. Kate knew what the problem. She texted first.

**You still awake? KB**

The reply came very fast.

**Yeah missing you! Can't sleep by myself! You have ruined me Katherine Beckett! RC**

Kate reading that got very excited and called.

"Hey" Rick said.

"Hey" Kate said relieved at the sound of his voice.

So you having fun with your Dad? Rick asked.

"Yeah he was telling me about his first case at the DA office. There is a connection somewhere" Kate said excitedly.

"To your mother's case?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." Kate assented.

"How do you know?" Rick asked his journalistic nose was twitching. There was a story here.

"Cop Instinct I guess. Did you know this case and my mother's case was done by the same Cop? An Officer Raglan! He was dirty Rick I know it!" Kate said.

"Ok Kate but remember nothing outside the Loft!" Rick implored.

"Ok Rick I will be returning with my mother's volumes too. So maybe those could shed some light on this" Kate said.

"Ok Kate but no more talking about this outside the loft it is too dangerous" Rick said.

"Ok Rick I promise. To change the subject how was your trip to the Hamptons?" Kate asked.

"Oh it was good I had to stop at this little German/ Swiss restaurant which has its own creamery and chocolate shop. I have a few treats for you once I return. It is a great little place I think you would enjoy it! Then we played slug a bug!" Rick recounted.

"Slug a bug? What are you five?" Kate giggled.

"I must say Alexis has a very good left jab. My right arm is very sore!" Rick said wanting some sympathy.

"Ah you poor baby If I was there I would kiss it to make it all better" Kate said.

"I hope that is not the only place you would put your luscious lips?" Rick suggested.

"Oh I would tease you at first then…" Kate said.

Rick was really getting into the role play.

"And Then?" Rick asked.

"Well I would need to show you" Kate said coyly.

"Wouldn't you like to tell me now?" Rick was straining.

"No I would not!" Kate pouted.

"Evil Woman!" Rick groused. "How am I ever going to survive this separation?"

"You will have to adapt!" Kate said brightly.

"What if I don't want to would you come out here to tuck me in?" Rick asked in a little boy's voice.

"I would love to but remember it is all about Alexis" Kate said.

"Yeah but she does not keep me warm at night!" Rick complained.

"That would be sick if she did! Rick!" Kate exclaimed.

"You know what I mean!" Rick being absolutely flustered by this ethereal creature.

"Yes I do!" Kate laughed she was totally enjoying teasing poor Rick.

"So tell me what fun event do you have planned tomorrow?" Kate asked.

"Well we are going to go Pumpkin Chunkin tomorrow and then pick out a few pumpkins and create scary jack o lanterns!" Rick proudly said.

"Yeah I guess Halloween is coming up Wait what is Pumpkin Chunkin? Kate said.

"Oh a group out here create cannons some are air powered others are spring powered then we have a target in a field. We use pumpkins as the shot. We try to hit the target. It is great fun. Alexis won a few years ago with her air cannon design. I hope to reclaim the title with this spring baby!" Rick said was proud of his design and sent Kate a pic.

Kate looked at the pic and laughed it was a Rube Goldberg machine if she had ever saw one.

"That is great Rick I wish you and Alexis luck! I need my sleep good night sweet prince!" Kate said.

"Did I say I loved you? How great is that a partner who quotes Shakespeare?" Rick said. "Good night Kate. Kiss!" Rick now was tired enough and fell asleep and dreamed of Kate being Juliet!

Kate yawned and fell promptly asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

It was late when they got to the summer house. I was barely lit in the headlights of the SUV. Alexis had played Slug a Bug until she dropped off.

"Hey Baby girl we're here." Rick coaxed his recalcitrant daughter awake.

Alexis's last time here was in Sept of last year. Rick had always made it a point to be home for his daughter's birthday but that year he could not. There was something pulling him away from her so she settled for the month before. They had lots of fun with the last of the warmth of summer the previous year. But today it was just cold. Alexis bundled up and exited the car while Rick opened the big house up. It was fully stocked soon a roaring fire with marshmallows and Hot Chocolate appeared to shake off the chill of the night. Then the chocolate squares with Graham crackers and marshmallows were set out. Smores were created on the fireplace hearth. Alexis could not remember the last time her father and her did this sort of activity. No that is not correct Alexis remembered she was Nine and Gina was fussing at something or another but they conspired between the two of them to tell scary ghost stories and eat smores and drink Hot Chocolate. It actually was the day before my tenth Birthday. The day of the row! Over a Doll of all things! Alexis remembered.

Rick looked at his daughter and thought he had been pretty absent lately. Kate was right I did need to reconnect with my daughter. Rick noticed how Alexis just stared into the fire.

"A penny for your thoughts" Rick said.

"A penny? With inflation it should be ten dollars!" Alexis chortled.

"Ok I am rich then Ten dollars for your thoughts!" Rick smiled. "Though, it does not seem right saying it that way!"

"Yeah it doesn't… does it?" Alexis agreed.

"So it doesn't matter what the denomination is what are you thinking?" Rick asked.

"I was thinking of the last time we made Smores by the fireplace" Alexis said.

"Yeah you were Nine about to have your Tenth birthday and Gina was fussing at the both of us. So we snuck down here and made Smores and told scary ghost stories" Rick recalled. "You want to hear a scary one tonight? I need a flashlight!"

"No that is ok Dad! No need tonight! But I am tired and this is great Dad! Thanks!"

Alexis got up and kissed and hugged her father and left the room.

Rick cleaned up the mess and headed to bed. There he could not get to sleep Kate was not with him it just did not feel right. Soon he was texting her and speaking on the phone. She had a way to frustrate and titillate at the same time. Some would call her a tease but Rick knew much better. Kate was damaged true but she was also warm, full of laughter and good will. Josh was right she was just waiting for the right man. Somehow the doctor knew I would be the balm to heal her and she would cure me of my wanderlust. I do not ever want to go too far away from her! Marriage was definitely on his mind as he fell asleep and dreamed of Romeo and Juliet.

\\\\\

The next morning it was early and the frost was still on the ground and the air was crisp and cold. The vapors could be seen issuing forth from his nose and mouth. Alexis dressed in flannel, Jeans and hiking boots trekked through the pumpkin patch choosing her ammo for the up coming event. Rick was looking for the perfect gourd. Soon they had paid the farmer and headed into town for their legendary Father Daughter breakfast.

After the breakfast it was out to the field of Honor to conquest and glory. Alexis pulled out a cardboard box and removed her ultimate weapon an air cannon with 15 chambers each one increasing the pressure and once released could throw a pumpkin almost a mile. But distance was not needed as was accuracy. Alexis used the time to zero in on the target but not the one for the match this one was the orange Beetle who someone parked in the target zone! By the rules it is fair game for target practice. Alexis let her first pumpkin fly it was too high of an arc and it landed with a splat on the hard ground.

"Drat! I need to adjust the azimuth!" Alexis said muttering to herself.

"Hey Pumpkin watch this one" Rick cranked his contraption up and shoved a smaller sized pumpkin and let it rip. It was a perfect line drive right into the door of the Beetle!

"Booyah!" Rick said doing his happy dance.

Alexis narrowed her eyes and let the second one go! Right through both open windows and it went even further.

"I think you should back off the pressure Alexis" Rick said watching the pumpkin sail out of sight.

"Yeah I dialed it up for the wall smash but this is accuracy not brute force" Alexis said.

Just then the owner of the Bug realized what he had done. Mr. Dorek was his name and as he ran out the chants of DORK! Were heard and a few smaller pumpkins were tossed his way. Getting to his beloved Orange Bug he high tailed out of the range of even the more ambitious pumpkin throwers the half scale trebuchet!

Finally all the contestants had arrived the Mr. Dorek was the one who organized the event. He was a judge along with 2 other people. They had to check the designs for non legal help. Only Air, Spring or Leverage was allow but always one tried but failed to place an explosive to increase their pressure. This year was the fat sloppy guy with an I'm with Stupid t shirt with the arrow pointing upward. Guy was his name and he was never well liked by the group. No one was sorry to see him disqualified and ordered off the field of honor.

The day wore on Alexis was in the lead at the end of round one which was the accuracy test. Rick was close with 4th place. Then came the second round. This one was harder you had to drop your pumpkin into an open 55 gal drum but not let it crack open it had to be whole Alexis dialed back her pressure too much and her first attempt did not even go half the distance to the target. Alexis had 3 tries on the last one she barely got the pumpkin over the rim and dropped with a thud. Alexis winced. That did not sound good,

The Judges getting to the target looked into the barrel and retrieved the Whole Pumpkin! It did not splat as Alexis thought it would. She jumped up and down holding on to her father and did her own version of the Happy Dance.

Rick was able to duplicate Alexis results but none of the other competitors were able to proceed to the last challenge. The smashing down the wall. It was a 5 ft by 4 ft wall of moveable Styrofoam blocks. But it was almost impossible to knock them all down in only three tries. There were 20 blocks which counted the ones on the ground were considered already down.

Alexis being still in first place was dialing up her air cannon. She aimed and let it rip. The pumpkin being propelled too fast punched right through the wall but only managed to remove 1 brick. The wall was almost pristine. A big Awww was heard from the crowd.

She dialed back the pressure just a bit and let the second one go. It was a line drive but then if started to lose momentum. It bounced in front of the wall and hit 3 brick which tumbled 5 others. That dropped half the wall. Everyone was impressed but it was short lived her last one went through and hit no bricks. So she had a total of 9. Rick needed 13 to tie and 14 to win.

He stood straight and left his springs go. The pumpkin twirled with the momentum. It dropped in front of the wall and smash down 8 bricks. The crowd went wild.

Rick second attempt brought 4 more down. It was going to be tricky how to get 2 more bricks when they were not touching. Rick decided to go for broke so he tensioned up the springs and let the last one loose but there was a big noise from Rick's cannon. The springs had snapped so there was not enough power and the pumpkin hit the ground and rolled up to the wall and sat there.

Alexis had won! Rick congratulated her and soon she was standing on the podium accepting the trophy. Rick took pics and sent them to Lanie, Kate and his mother. Lanie was happy to see such a grin on her intern face. Rick must have taken what she said seriously she supposed. Kate was giggling when she saw the pic of Alexis with such a happy expression. The caption read "Time for Ice Cream."

Jim looked at the picture Kate held out her phone for him. Jim was smiling too. Things were turning out pretty good.

Martha at a Play rehearsal had to show the video of her granddaughter and son whooping it up!

Rick and Alexis headed to the nearest Ice Cream shop still open. Since the colder weather most had closed for the season but one shop was open only on the weekends and that is where they headed for their victory celebration. Alexis was having a great time with her father. Later after the ice cream they suited up and took the Jet skies out on the cold cold water! Both were having a great time. It was nearly dinner when they returned the jet skies to the shed. For dinner Rick created a Beans and Weenie combination. They were settling in front of the fire. Smore were next on the agenda and finally lots of marshmallows in their Hot Chocolate.

"Dad?" Alexis said after having a great fun day.

"Yeah Alexis?" Rick asked.

"Thanks!" She said as she kissed him and left him to go to her room.

Rick smiled as he cleaned up and made sure the fire was safe then headed up the stairs to his room.

A text from Kate was on his phone. It was a pic of Kate and her Dad with a big fish stretched between them. Kate had a very happy grin just similar to the one Alexis had previously. It looked like the Father Daughter weekend was a success.

Only the drive back to the city remained. Alexis wanted to get home before the traffic was bad. She found out Graham was winging his way back to the states during this night. She was going to meet him at the airport. She could not wait to learn about his trip.

Rick was so tired he only sent one text.

**Tired**…

Was all it said.

Kate smirked her day too was full of adventure as she and her Dad went fishing first in the stream and then in the boat on the lake. It was about mid day when she landed that monster. Its must have weighed 14 pounds. Kate was sure tired after that. They all had a great sleep.

In the morning Kate wanting to get back to the city to tell Rick all about what she had learned from her father. She just pulled into the parking and noticed the SUV was not yet there. Kate enlisted the help of the doorman to bring those 7 heavy boxes up to the loft. Opening the door she was surprised to see Martha sitting at the kitchen table,

"Hey Martha" Kate said.

Martha just nodded.

"You can put those down here Eduardo. Thanks for the help." Kate said.

She then closed the door and headed to the kitchen to grab a cup of Joe. It was 2 in the afternoon. Martha looked like she was death warmed over. She still had not said anything as Kate sat down. The coffee was perfect and it warmed her insides.

"So Martha any word of the wandering duo?" Kate asked.

"No" Martha replied.

Her short sentence made Kate think she had probably over indulged the previous night. To confirm Martha rose and made a mad dash to the restroom. Yep, definitely over indulged. Kate said to herself as she sat and sipped her coffee. As Kate was musing the door opened and there was Rick with Alexis chattering away at him over how excited her Boyfriend was coming home. Alexis looked at the time gave her father a kiss and exited out the door. Rick crossed into the kitchen and gave Kate a kiss.

"I do not care how much fun we had apart let's agree to never do that again! I missed you so much!" Rick said

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up out of her seat while passionately kissing. Soon they were dancing across the distance between the kitchen and their bedroom. Once in the bedroom they reacquainted themselves with each other's body.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Rick awoke first. Kate needed to be at the precinct soon but they needed to talk. Rick rolled out of bed and prepared the coffee and a breakfast. Soon he heard the shower running and wanted so desperately to continue their love making but time constraints were the problem today.

Kate dressed and ready for the day came into the kitchen as Rick was plating up a breakfast which they would share. Kate took a deep breath of the wonderful aroma then placed the cup to her lips. She sipped the liquid. Rick watched amazed how such a simple task could turn him on so completely.

"So what did you learn from your Father?" Rick asked.

"Two things one was the last case her mother was working on was to free a man who she put away on her first case. This is a mobster by the name of Pulgatti." Kate said.

"Pulgatti? I do not remember his name before" Rick said.

"No I doubt it. The case entailed the killing of the FBI agent Bob Armen. Somehow my mother was determined to get him free. The funny thing Rick, my mother was killed at the exact same spot as the FBI agent. These killings took place in the back alley of what was once known as the Palermo Club" Kate said.

"Palermo Club? I knew of that place when I was on the Force. It was notorious for having the mobsters being surveiled at all times their comings and goings. There was an apt across the street where the FBI took Pictures. Wait you said the back alley Right?" Rick asked.

Kate nodded.

"Kate NYPD had surveillance of the Back Alley in that time" Rick said.

"You mean there was physical evidence of what those cops said happen did not happen?" Kate asked between bites of her delicious breakfast.

"Yeah I am saying exactly that" Rick said.

Kate sat back and closed her eyes then opened them again.

"So what if that evidence was brought to your mother. Would she note it down in her logs?" Rick asked.

"Possibly Rick I do not know but what I need to leave for the precinct. So what are you going to do today?" Kate asked.

"Well if there is no DB today I guess I will try to read these journals" Rick said.

"Good luck with that" Kate said smiling.

"Why?" Rick asked.

"Because they are written in some sort of code only my mother knew" Kate responded.

"Really?" Rick was excited because he loved a challenge and so did his friends.

"Yeah Really" Kate said kissing his lips.

"Ok so what if I called in a few favors and give lets say a copy of a page to them to break?" Rick asked.

"Knock yourself out Rick." Kate kissed him then left the kitchen and over her shoulder she said "I trust you" then she exited the loft.

/

By 9 there was still no DB and Kate was busy reducing the paperwork level the boys were much more subdued so she paid them no mind. Hastings was working with Karpowski today. She had a man down and they were on a special case. It seemed like they had been benched since no other cases had been brought to them in about a week. Of course it was just a lucky break that Karpowski's team was active when the DB happened over the weekend.

Kate sipped her coffee as her phone rang it was Rick.

"Rick so sorry to report nothing yet!" Kate said.

"That is ok call me if you need me but I been putting feelers out and I got a bite I will text you the location in case I need to be rescued." Rick said.

"Rick you are not doing something foolish are you?" Kate said with alarm.

"No just simple precautions that way if I do disappear there will be a trail for you to find" Rick said.

"Rick no matter where you go I will always find you!" Kate said as she closed the phone.

She looked at the text. Attica state prison it said on google maps.

Kate wondered why Rick would be going up there?

\\\\\

Rick was ushered into the interview room of Attica Prison. He was hoping the Prisoner could shed some light on this murky trail.

Pulgatti was a small but powerfully built man. Rick could tell he was very good at his job for the Spilano family in the day.

"So who are you? You my new lawyer?" the man asked.

"Me? I am Rick Castle Journalist extraordinaire and I happen to have a law degree so anything you tell me can not be recorded or overheard" Rick said.

"Oh? Tell me what you have written?" Pulgatti said.

"Well I just finished an article on the Acid killer in Afghanistan killed 15 women before his demise." Rick said proudly.

"Oh Yeah? I read that article! You have a keen eye on details. So mister Journalist what can I do for you?" The Con asked.

"I am writing an article on the old days in the 80's during the mob wars and I need a first hand look into the other side. I am sure all those crimes are long past statue of limitations so whatever you can do to clear up some of the misconceptions of my readers would be a great help to my research" Rick said.

"Yeah well let me tell you about those days. It was not just the families involved there were crooked cops doing extortion too!" The man said.

"Really?" this was the first of Rick hearing of such a thing.

"Yeah Really!" Pulgatti said.

"So how did it work these crooked cops?" Rick asked.

"Well they were basically a snatch and grab operation. There were 3 of them. One to place the bag over the head of the victim, one to drive the van and the other held the mook at gun point! They would take the mook out of the action which at that time was hard for the families since they were getting low on manpower if you know what I mean." Pulgatti said.

Rick nodded.

"Anyway they would get 100 grand or so to get the person back. These guys operated in this time period for 4 years then Nothing! They disappeared of course it could have been the feuds between the families ended but I think it had to do with the death of that fed." Pulgatti said.

"Really why? Is that not the crime you admitted in doing?" Rick asked conspiratorially.

"Yeah I was there but I did not kill him. The Masked Gunman struggled with the guy and the gun went off and only one other person I told this story to and she did not ever come see me again. That was about 13 years ago. I always wondered why the ADA who put me in here wanted to get me out. Now I am not saying I was a saint or nothing like that but I did not do this!" The man confessed.

Rick sat back in the chair. It was possible he was telling the truth. He would need to look in to this shooting of the undercover FBI agent.

Rick thanked him for his time.

"Hey, I have nothing but time maybe next time we can talk about Vinnie the Whale?" The man said as Rick exited the interrogation room. Rick hoped his conversation with his client was not overheard.

\\\\

Kate was busy still nothing when the phone rang it was Rick,

"I have some news so I'm back at the loft. So no need to send the cadaver dogs just yet." Rick said.

"That is good to know" Kate said with a yawn.

"Oh am I boring to you Detective?" Rick quipped.

"No just doing boring paperwork. No case at all! The boys have been no help either. Ann is with Karpowski's team. They were a man short so we three have been drinking coffee and steadily reducing the Mount Everest on my desk to only a few more cases. I swear if nothing breaks soon I'm putting in for that vacation!" Kate said.

"I would love nothing better than whisk you away to some tropical island for awhile." Rick said.

"Yeah? Just why not the Hampton's" Kate asked.

"Well first it is too cold and you really should see it in the summer!" Rick said.

"Yeah? I think I would like that. Summer so I can work on my tan?" Kate teased.

Rick imagination was running wild with those pictures Kate was placing in his head.

"Are you still there Rick?" Kate asked after hearing nothing but heavy breathing for a moment.

"Yeah" Rick said in a very tight voice.

Kate lustily laughed!

Rick said "I think I need to go now. See you at home. Bye."

"Bye Rick." Kate said as she noticed it was Noon and time for lunch or maybe a quickie?

"Guys you are on your own for lunch. I'm heading out if Gates asks" Kate said,

The guys nodded and Kate left. The idea of a quickie had really turned her on. She drove fast to the loft and once inside the door she located Rick. Clothes were lost in the frenzy of lips, mouths, teeth and tongue. Finally sated the animal spirits inside her was quieted for now.

She had a few minutes while Rick was gasping for air. "So what is new?"

"Kate you will be the death of me" Rick capturing his breath. "Have you ever heard of a police guided extortion ring for Mobsters?"

"No I did not" Kate said with a curious tone.

"Pulgatti told me about it" Rick said.

"Really what else did he say?" Kate asked.

"He did not do what he pleaded guilty" Rick said.

"You believe him?" Kate said skeptically.

"Yeah I do I got feelers out to my friends in the FBI about this murder. I should get the official file soon. Kate this is shaping up to be something much larger than we ever could believe." Rick said in a very serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked feeling great after this little interlude.

"Look a contract killer a bunch of dirty cops and Mobsters quite a trifecta!" Rick said.

"Right well I have to go nothing is happening at the precinct so keep your digging and we will discuss this over dinner. Surprise me I am open to almost anything. That is bought from a restaurant! Your culinary exploits are not fit for a beast according to your daughter. A smorelette? Really Rick?" Kate said as she left the loft.


	17. Chapter 17

Kate rocked his world and it took Rick a few minutes to realize she had left. Rick now got on the phone to set a meeting of the Cryptological Society. One of their charter members was Chloe. She took get pride in breaking the impossible. Rick sent off a copy of the journal page to each member in an email. Hoping one or all would be able to break the code. Rick worked with these guys before in a fascinating case in Hong Kong. It was a code from the time of the Boxer rebellion. It was an American Military code which broke the case wide open. This code was never seen before. It added to the rich history which is codes and code breakers. Rick muses most of the members are Housewives or those who loved to do puzzles of all types. Several were MENSA members. Rick hope they would be the ones to do it.

Rick was sitting in his office when the doorbell rang. Getting up he answered it. It was Eduardo with a Package which was just delivered Via Fed EX. Rick saw the label it was from NJ. Rick thanked his doorman and gave him a 50 dollar tip. Rick open the package and it was the original copy of the police and ME files Rick opened the ME first and saw something very familiar. The same wounds which were used on all the other victims.

More sloppy police work Rick grimaced. He had Dr. Murray Clark come over and consult.

Rick met him at the door and they adjourned to his office. Dr. Murray looked at the ME report and said with much certainty.

"This man shows the same killing blow to the kidney" the retired doctor said.

"So that mean he is victim 6 that we know" Rick said.

The old ME just nodded. "So the same fee?" The doctor asked brightly.

"Yes Of course" Rick said as he ushered the doctor out of the office.

They got to the door.

"Thank you again for your expertise!" Rick said. "Payment will be made the usual way."

The doctor smiled and departed. Rick then closed the door. He needed to call some of his FBI sources.

Rick got on the phone with William Randolph the FBI historian plus the keeper of all the FBI agent death files. Rick had consulted with him before on several articles on J Edgar himself.

"Bill this is Rick! Yeah, Its been awhile I need some background info. I'm writing an article on the Mob Wars of NY in the 80's. Yeah it's fascinating stuff. I learned of an FBI agent being killed in the line of duty. Yeah, Bob Armen, think but it may be spelled differently. You have the file? Great can you send it to me? Wonderful I have some tickets to the Capitols for you just head to the box office you have a good time at the game! Yeah VIP all the way baby! Ok Bill! Bye now.

Rick smiled and soon he would see for himself what was going on during this time period.

Rick went the police files storage room and looked up the officers McAllister, and Raglan. He got a hold of their service records and was busy looking through them.

The Sgt on the desk would not let him leave with anything so he busily photo copied everything to his phone which uploaded it to the Black Pawn Servers.

"So Rick, how is the article coming along?" Sgt Rammes asked.

"Well I am still in the research stage. So you've been with the NYPD for…How many years?" Rick asked.

"Well this is my 42th!" Sgt Rammes said proudly.

"42 years you were on the force before I was born!" Rick said.

"I guess so" the sgt said.

"So tell me what do you remember of the Mob Wars in the 80's?" Rick asked.

"Oh back then there were bodies being discovered everywhere. At least several times a day one would show up. It was the wild west Rick!" Sgt Rammes said.

"So what about you what were you doing during that time?" Rick asked.

"Well I got into a running gun battle with 3 guys in ski masks and one bullet pierced my leg. I was placed here after I recovered I have been here ever since" Sgt Rammes said.

"Oh is that a fact!" Rick said excitedly.

"Yeah I have the bullet right here as a memento" The sgt pulled out a small vial with the bullet in it.

"Could I borrow your prized possession?" Rick asked.

"Sure, But I want it back!" the sgt exclaimed.

"You are sure you did not notice anything about these guys?" Rick asked.

"Oh it was so long ago but I do recall one of they say "Hurry up Roy." But I never thought much of it. And Yeah that guy who shot me must have called the bus for me since an ambulance arrived just minutes after he left. That quick action made sure I did not bleed out. It was like he shot me by mistake or something" Sgt Rammes said.

"Thanks for your time Sgt I will make sure you are cited in the article! It has been a great help to my research. By the way what was the date of your shooting?" Rick asked.

"Oh April 15th 1984!" The Sgt replied.

"Ok Thanks again." Rick left and headed to the loft.

\\\\\

Reading the files of the other two officers Rick did some forensic financial digging and discovered they were living above their means then every thing went back to normal after 1984.

Rick looked at these three officers McAllister, Raglan and Montgomery. These three has to be the three masked men that Pulgatti was referring. Then Sgt. Rammes confirmed. And the ballistic on Armen will be coming plus I will get Eric on the test of this bullet so that once that file comes we can match it. I suspect this match would be the same as the bullet which killed the FBI agent.

Rick was wondering how for 4 years they took the mobsters for about 1 million then after nothing. Rick had a number of questions. Where did all that money go? The lifestyle was above but not that much above. They may have hidden most in an off shore account. But there would be a transfer but there is nothing. I need to talk to Evelyn. I still have not gotten over to her since I returned. Roy was a good partner. I am sad to see these allegations in my own mind.

\\\\\

Rick was still engrossed in the files when Kate opened the door. Rick had ordered Greek food and it should have been here.

"Rick where is Dinner?" Kate asked.

"Oh it should be here soon. Please come in here I have some new information" he said.

Kate opened the door and saw the package on the desk. She saw the NJ address.

"Ok Rick I am here" Kate said as she kissed her partner.

"Hmm that is nice but please sit down Kate" Rick said.

Kate wanted so much to sit on his lap.

"Have you ever heard of Sgt Rammes?" Rick asked.

"No not really who is he?" Kate asked interested in where Rick was going.

"I met him in the records warehouse today" Rick said.

"So?" Kate posed the question on the relevance.

"Well he is a 42 year vet of the NYPD. He was injured in the leg with a stray bullet on April 15th 1984" Rick stated.

"So?" Kate asked questioning. She looked deep into his bluer than blue eyes. Rick quickly looked away and continued.

"I have the bullet and it is being checked by a ballistic expert against the bullet which killed Armen" Rick said.

"Who is Armen?" Kate asked.

"That is the name of the FBI agent killed in that alley" Rick said.

"So you are telling me we have a piece of evident which can let loose a murderer? Rick?" Kate's voice rose.

"Yeah that was what your mother was working toward" Rick said.

"And she got killed to prevent him for going free. I am scared Rick whoever hired those contract killers is still out there" Kate said reaching out for reassurance.

"There There Kate I will not let anything happen to you! We are going to go slow and not attack at all until all the evidence is solid. If it takes 3 or 4 years so be it" Rick said pulling Kate toward him. She came willingly and curled in his lap.

They held each other in a hungered embrace when the door bell rang. Kate stomach erupted with a growl at the same time.

"Good that is Dinner. My dear you will need to get off of me so I can feed you!" Rick implored.

"Good thing my stomach is hungry since I can think of many other pleasurable things we should be doing" Kate said seductively.

Kate got up then headed to the Kitchen to get the utensils needed for the meal. Rick paid the delivery person and shut the door.

The smell was wonderful and Kate's stomach made itself known again.

"I think I need to feed that monster in there!" Rick quipped.

"Yeah I think so Rick hurry it up" Kate urged.

Soon the meal was spread out and there was stuffed Olives, Stuffed Grape leaves, a Greek Salad with lots of Feta cheese and roasted Lamb plus pita bread. All in all it was a feast to the eyes and palette. Soon the meal was consumed and Rick was lying back on the couch with Kate draped over him. Rick was idly running his fingers through her hair.

"That was a great meal" Kate said sleepily.

"Yeah it was" Rick said. Soon they were both asleep. Their nap was only for an hour when Martha came into the room making as much noise as possible.

"Oh so sorry darling I did not see you both on the couch" Martha said.

"Ok Mother what do you need?" Rick asked sitting up while Kate complained on losing her man pillow.

"There is this dress which I really want and it is only 800 so may I have the credit card Please?" Martha said.

"Ok here it is but not more than 2000 Ok?" Rick said.

"But of course" Martha said grabbing the card whished out the door. Rick could hear her talking to his daughter. Rick knew something was up but at this time he really did not care. The last article netted him 50K. So it was ok for them to spend some of it.

"So where were we?" Rick kissed the prone Kate on the couch.

"Hmmm I like that a lot but I have to ask I saw the package from NJ was that what I think it was?" Kate asked.

"Yeah it was and I have bad news Dr. Clark confirmed Roy was victim number 6" he said.

Kate could not breathe. She knew the report of Random Gang Violence was a cop out but knowing Montgomery was murdered made this ring of Conspiracy even more deadly.

"Oh Rick does Evelyn know?" Kate asked about his dead ex-partner's wife. It was Rick who introduced the shy young bank clerk to his ex-partner. Rick remembered it like was yesterday.

"Kate, Roy was dirty! He took money from mobsters. They called it Bail Money" Rick said looking straight into Kate's brown fleck Golden eyes.

"What are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Yeah he did that as a rookie otherwise the timelines do not add up. I was still doing a beat at the Brooklyn Bridge entrance when this all happened. So I do not know the whole story. But I was given my gold shield 2 years later and paired with Roy at the 19th . He had gotten his gold shield a year before" Rick said.

Kate had heard of the infamous pairing of Rick Castle and Roy Montgomery. Their exploits was stuff of NYPD legends and after one year Rick quit. During that year they had a 100% conviction rate. No case of theirs was ever over turned.

"OK Rick lets say Roy was dirty. Step me through what was going on" Kate said rising to sit up.

"What I can piece together was Roy was recruited into a bag team to snatch and grab Mobsters and sell them back for 100 grand. What Pulgatti said it was happening when the 5 families were at war. So keeping even one mook out of the battles was bad. They needed every soldier. So the families paid. These 3 guys got rich. Over 1 million in 4 years then all that money disappeared. Like Poof!" Rick explained.

"You sure none of the mobsters retaliated?" Kate asked.

"No they never did after the wars ended the police extortion ring stopped too. So the families were more interested in making money than retribution" Rick said.

"So where did the money go?" Kate asked.

"I do not know but I am going to ask Evelyn tomorrow night those same questions" Rick said.

"You are going to tell her that he was murdered?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I want you next to me when I tell her. It's vital to see if I can find anything about old accounts or transfer slips something which tells me where the money went" Rick said.


	18. Chapter 18

It was mid day and the drought of cases was about to end. Espo just got off the phone with Central.

"Hey Beckett, there was a body of a young woman found in the alley behind Lexington and 23rd" Espo said.

Finally Kate gave a silent prayer.

"Ok Espo you grab Hastings and Ryan you are with me." Kate ordered.

They all nodded and headed to the crime scene.

\\\\\

Perlmutter was on duty. He had just gotten there with Alexis in tow. The Victim was a 21 year old coed, Stacy Franks, student at Columbia. Perlmutter looked for cause of Death and noticed the peaking in the blood vessels in the eyes, Strangulation. The ligature marks on both wrists and ankles shows she was tied to a chair and then strangled. The Liver temp showed she was dead between 8 and 12 this morning. Perlmutter showed that the ligature marks were even across the neck and that the neck was broken by the strength of the perp.

Kate ordered the sweep of the area, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Espo you and Ryan canvas the area to see if there is any cameras in this area" Kate ordered.

Both boys got busy.

"Ann and I are heading back to the precinct to locate next of kin and set up the murder board." Kate said.

\\\\\

On the way to the precinct Kate called Rick.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey. So my detective, are you calling because you miss my dulcet tones or has there been a juicy murder?" Rick asked his voice driving her wild but she had to be professional.

"Why not both?" Kate teased.

"Ok I will meet you at the precinct!" Rick said excitedly.

Kate got off the phone as she pulled into the precinct parking lot.

Kate and Ann got off the elevator and Kate was surprised to see Rick sitting at her desk with a Bear Claw and coffee waiting.

"So you were in the neighborhood?" Kate asked as she let him take her coat off and place it on the back of her chair.

"Yeah it's something like that. I had finished doing another chapter. So I decided to take a walk and lo and behold I was in front of the precinct when you called" Rick said.

Kate looked at him skeptically and watched Ann as she set up the time line and placed the victim on the murder board.

Rick had done many serial killers in his lifetime and he got the vibe that this was the work of another.

"Let me see strangulation right?" Rick guessed.

"Yeah Rick" Kate said.

"Also broken Neck?" Rick asked,

Kate was impressed on how Rick could determine just from the crime scene photos.

"Staged too? Rick guessed again.

"Yeah the victim was tortured somewhere else and left propped up next to the dumpster. If it was not for the broken neck she could have looked like she was asleep" Kate said.

"So the eyes were shut?" Rick asked again.

"According to Perlmutter he had to pull the lids open to see the eyes" Ann said.

"I have seen this before" Rick said. "It was in Colorado Estes Park, 3 coeds killed in the exact same manner then nothing. The Newspapers there called him the Triple Killer or 3XK."

"Ok Come on Rick is it not a bit of a jump from one body to declare a serial killer from Colorado of all places came to visit in the Big Apple?" Kate said skeptically.

"Kate he knows I am here. He is taunting me!" Rick said seriously.

"What how do you know? Rick?" Kate asked.

Ann watched she was fascinated on how Rick was delving into a past case to determine who they needed to catch.

"Ann? Please Call Arapaho country sheriff office and tell them Rick says hello then look into case number 15-12396 Arapaho County Colorado. Then have them fax the entire file" Rick said.

Ann did as she was asked and soon the file arrived.

"The suspect was Jerry Tyson was convicted and killed in Prison" Ann read the email and Fax.

"No he was too smart. Check and see if his cell mate was released" Rick ordered.

Ann called the prison in Colo and found indeed a Jeff Flake was released before the body of Tyson was discovered.

"Ok Rick what is up?" Kate asked.

"Ann, please place the 1st victim pic on that case and place it on the white board." Rick requested.

"Ok this is the 1st victim and her name was Stacy Walker" Ann said as she placed the pic on the board.

"My Gosh Rick they could be relatives" Kate exclaimed.

"This is why I knew we were facing a serial killer" Rick said. ""He was taunting me saying he is loose again and if he stays to form in the next 72 hours he will kill two times more."

"So Rick you caught him before so he must have an MO" Kate said.

"In Colorado he liked to kill and torture blondes. But I feel he is not going to choose his victims that way this time" Rick said.

"Why is that?" Kate asked.

"Because, Kate, this time, it is personal. When I caught him last time he promised when he got out he would be going after people I love and respect. He will try to force me into making a mistake. However, it will be he who made the mistake to come to my town!" Rick said forcefully.

Kate looked over as Espo and Ryan came in from the canvas. They had a number of videos to watch.

\\\\\\

Kate got the next of kin contact information from the Columbia University. The Dean was not happy to see her number on the screen. He was short but gave her the contact information.

Kate took a cleansing breath before dialing the number. It was a small town in Kansas, Marathon. Mr. Trent Franks and his wife Esther were not at home at the time of the call. Kate left a short message for them to contact her at NYPD.

"Not at home" Kate said.

Rick sagely nodded. It was 6 PM and Rick had arranged to meet Evelyn for dinner at 8 PM so Kate got up and told everyone to get some shut eye and tackle this again tomorrow.

Ryan and Espo did not move they were still looking through the videos collected.

Ann did not need to be told twice she was out the door to meet Paul.

"Boys Goodnight" Kate said.

"'nite Beckett" Ryan said not looking up. Espo just waved.


	19. Chapter 19

Kate and Rick were ushered into the Restaurant after a detour to get dressed and a quickie before this dinner engagement. Evelyn was looking elegant as ever as she approached the table. Rick stood up and hugged his old friend.

"Evelyn! It is good to see you!" Rick said while holding her the tension in her body melted as Kate looked on.

After the embrace they were seated. The dinner was a pleasant affair. Evelyn told them how Evans her eldest son was completing College and was going to be an Architect. The

Two girls were doing fine also. Roy would have been so proud of them. Evelyn was about to break down so Rick paid for the meal and they adjourned to a small local bar which Rick had just purchased. Rick had always wanted a Cop Bar so now he owns one. Getting to his private booth Kate gripped his hand and he pulled out a chair for Evelyn to sit.

"I'm so sorry about me breaking down in the restaurant Rick. It is just been so hard without him. I mean we were finally going to go places where we had been dreaming. Now he is gone." Evelyn sobbed.

"I was not present for his funeral and I am deeply sorry I was not there. I should have been there" Rick said.

"I know Rick it would have been fitting for you his former partner to be there but I guess you have your life to lead" Evelyn said with a resigned voice.

"Ok Evelyn I need to know what Roy's mindset was the few weeks before this tragic occurrence" Rick said while Kate held her hand and offered comforting words.

"Well at first there was nothing I could determine what was wrong but Roy was busy in his office at the house much the few days before he was killed" Evelyn said.

Rick was interested in this fact. "

Do go on." Rick said.

"Then the day of his killing he said he was going to the post office. How he ended up in NJ I have no idea" Evelyn sobbed again.

"Evelyn this is important did you see what Roy was mailing?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I saw it was a large vanilla envelope and it was very bulky and I commented he would need to cover it all over in stamps to get that delivered properly." Roy laughed with that laugh. You know the one Kate.

Kate nodded she knew exactly the kind of laugh her old boss would make.

"Ok after he laughed what if anything did he say? Rick asked.

"He said it did not matter since stamps were not needed" Evelyn said.

Rick sat forward.

"I often wondered what he meant by that" Evelyn mused.

"Ok Evelyn we have some disturbing news" Rick said cautiously.

"What sort of news?" Evelyn asked.

"I am looking into the facts of Roy's death and I have discovered he was murdered not by random gang violence but executed by a professional" Rick said.

"What? Rick it was a professional hit? Why? Was it one of those dirtbags who Roy sent up the river?" Evelyn asked startled by the news.

"No Evelyn I have found facts which points to Roy being part of a ring of Police who in the 80's would kidnap Mobsters and hold them for ransom. Unfortunately all the police officers involved met similar demises. So someone got the money. Rick said.

"What I never heard of such a thing." Evelyn retorted. "Are you sure Roy was involved?"

"Yes Evelyn I have proof of his involvement. Remember this happened way before your marriage. So I need to get permission to search Roy's old files and anything which can lead us to where the ransom money went" Rick said.

"Who were the other policemen involved?" Evelyn asked.

"Officers Raglan and McAllister were the names of the other two" Rick replied.

"Oh I remember them from the early days of our marriage. Those two would hang around until I objected. They were not welcomed in my house after Evan was born. I said to Roy they were a bad influence and I would not subject the baby to them. After that I never saw them again" Evelyn said.

"I see" Rick said.

"As for permission I trust you Rick find my husband's killer!" Evelyn said. "You both will have all access to everything."

"Thanks Evelyn I will call my car service for you." Rick said dialing the number.

"Oh one thing Roy gave me was this key. I do not know what it is but he told me to hold on to it and someone would need it. I am giving it to you Rick" Evelyn said handing over the key. She then rose and left the Bar to be taken home. It had been an emotional day.

Kate held Rick's hand as they both watched a great lady walk out the door.

Rick looked at the key. It said USPS on the key and the number 555 embossed on it.

Kate and Rick soon departed. Confident the trail to the missing money might become less murky soon.

"Rick what do you suppose that key opens?" Kate asked in the car.

"I think when Roy was talking about not needing stamps he was placing the package in the post office box. But now we need to find out at which post office this box is located. I doubt it would be anywhere close to his home or the precinct. Perhaps his old beat in Brooklyn?" Rick mused.

"Perhaps but were you not both paired in 19th?" Kate asked.

"Oh you sly dog! Roy! Kate I think I know the place. We had a problem with Mail delivery in the old days. We had to set up alternate mail drops. The precinct could not be trusted back then" Rick said.

"So what was going on back then?" Kate asked.

"Oh the usual murder for hire out of the Precinct. We brought down many a dirty cop with IA's help" Rick said.

"That is when you quit?" Kate softly asked.

"Yeah I could not stomach the corruption. I guess those days are not entirely over" Rick said as he opened the loft door.

Kate made a beeline to the shower she wanted to get the smoke and whiskey smell off of her. She was soon joined by Rick who had the same idea. They enjoyed each other's company.

Soon they were done and fell asleep in each other's arms.

\\\\\

In another part of town Jerry Tyson was hunched over a drafting board. He was planning to kidnap Rick's mother. He had many telephoto pictures and was plotting her daily routines. He was deep in thought figuring out how to capture her. Rick Castle will pay for ever tangling with him he thought.

\\\\\

The next day Kate got to the precinct with Rick in tow. The Boys and Ann were busy. The BOLO had produced results the van which one of the video cameras in the area was found and CSU was going over it.

Ryan pulled up the video of the body drop.

"Beckett we found this video of alleyway" Ryan said.

"Where did this video come from?" Kate asked sipping her coffee.

"Believe it or not this is a Cat Video" Ryan said.

"A Cat Video?" Kate and Rick asked in unison.

"How cool is that Kate!" Rick said excitedly. Kate just rolled her eyes at her over exuberant partner.

"Yeah some neighbor has a Cat and attached a video camera and a wifi connection so she could see where her cat went. This was the results." Ryan said.

Rick and Kate were dumbfounded.

The video showed Tyson dropping the body and carefully staging it. Then he noticed the cat and gave it the finger.

Rick looked at the frozen image of Jerry Tyson.

"So is this your guy?" Kate asked.

"Yeah it is Tyson alright. It is good to have my suspicions confirmed so concretely" Rick said staring at the frozen image. "Excuse me I need to make a few phone calls."

"Ok get a BOLO out on this guy!" Kate ordered.

Kate was concerned about the well being of her partner.

Rick returned a few moments later.

"So what was that about?" Kate asked.

"I arranged private security for the loft, Mother and Alexis. Tyson will not get anywhere close with the type of surveillance and security I have set up" Rick said with determination.

So what about the key? What are you going to do? Kate whispered not wanting to be overheard.

I figured you would want to get CSU on the box after we open it together. Rick said in a low voice.

Kate was delighted to have Rick want to include her in this search.

"CSU found a ticket for a Car wash" Espo said.

"Ok Espo you take Hastings and head over there" Kate said.

"Right Boss!" Espo said "Come on Hastings let's go you heard the boss."

Both Espo and Hastings left the bull pen. Ryan was looking through the videos to determine if he could spot the van before the dump site.

\\\\\

Rick and Kate left the precinct and headed to the post office where Rick believed Roy left the package.

They both entered the building Rick was telling Kate of the history of these PO boxes.

"We had two boxes side by side. And if we wanted to drop something off we would use our key and open one box and place the item inside then open the other box and leave the key inside it. That way you could not trace the coming and going of the mail" Rick said. "I should have recalled that 555 and 556 were the numbers! Kate we are not going to find the package in this box but only a key to the next one."

Ok so should I call CSU anyway? Kate asked.

"No I don't think they are needed just yet" Rick said snapping on his gloves.

"Ok so here is 555 let's try the key" Rick said as he inserted the key and opened the box. There was a key inside the box alright but it was not to a PO Box.

"Well this is interesting" Rick said.

"It looks like a safety deposit key" Kate said.

"Yeah it does. Well now we need to find the bank. And I know just the guy to help us with that!" Rick said.


	20. Chapter 20

Rick was busy in the lower office area of his new bar. The Old Haunt had come on the market again. Once the original owner died a few years ago the place was never the same. The Japanese investors who had bought the bar were intrigued to learn the Man who caught the Geisha Killers in Kyoto was interested in purchasing their shares. They immediately gave him great deal since this was a National Hero of Japan asking not just anyone! Rick Castle was feted by the Emperor and Empress themselves! It was a great Honor to give what he required.

Rick has a picture of himself with the Emperor and Empress on the wall as a reminder of all the good he had accomplished around the world but his friend being killed like that was eating at him. He should have been here he kept on thinking. If he had been here maybe Evan would not be graduating without his father.

Brian the barkeep knocked on the door.

"Er Mr. Castle? You have a visitor? Mr. Castle?" Brian hesitantly said while opening the door to stick his head in. The office was much cleaner than it had been. The rich walls of mahogany shone bright. The single desk was now complemented with a Couch and Loveseat combination. Several new pictures were on the wall too. Brian was amazed how this place where the mop buckets were once kept turned out to be so beautiful. At the Desk with his Back turned toward him sat Rick Castle.

Brian tried again to get his attention.

"Er Mr. Castle Sir? Mr. Castle…"

Rick noticed that someone was calling his last name. He turned around and saw Brian poking his head around the edge of the door.

"Brian? What do you need?" Rick asked.

"Er… You have a scruffy visitor. I do not want to be away from the bar too long. I would be afraid it would not have any stock!" Brian said.

Rick chuckled. "Please usher our guest into the office Brian."

Rick knew Brian's assessment of this person was not too far off the mark.

The small man came down the stairs to the office door furtively. Brian thought he reminded him of a ferret!

"Mark! Good of you to come" Rick said rising out of his chair and enveloping the younger and shorter man in a big hug.

"Rickie! Good to see you too! I see you set yourself up real nice! So what can I do for one of NY finest?" Mark talked with a lisp thus making the ferret comparison that much real.

"Mark! My days on the force are long gone but I thank you for the sentiment!" Rick said sitting back down in his chair and offered the couch for him to sit as he swiveled the chair around to face him.

"Not what I have been hearing! You are as much NYPD as you ever were! Police Consultant Castle!" Mark teased as he reached out and cuffed him on the shoulder.

Rick groaned he really disliked that moniker which the Captain bestowed upon him.

Mark continued "I am sure if you cut yourself you would bleed NYPD blue!"

"Ok Mark enough you have established I still am affiliated with the police but that is not why I called for this face to face." Rick said.

Rick now pulled out the key to a safe deposit box.

Mark looked it over.

"Oooh have not seen one of these in years! They were popular in the 80's but most banks removed 'em years ago." Mark said admiring the craftsmanship of the key.

"So it is safe to assume only one bank or branch still keeps this sort of box?" Rick asked his friend the locksmith and part time crook.

"Yeah it would be Merchant Bank and Trust on 33rd and 3rd!" Mark lisped the 3's.

"Ok so how would one determine what name this box belongs?" Rick asked.

"Oh that is simple you see these numbers on the key? It is the key number listed in the bank's client's list. Since all these are now computerized I can log in and get that for you." Mark said.

"Great here is a blank laptop just what you need to do this search" Rick said pulling out the new laptop.

"Ok just give me a minute…."The Man typed into the database and then he said. "Wait is this some sort of joke?"

"What do you mean? Mark?" Rick asked since he really did not understand what was wrong.

"The Box is yours!" Mark said pointing to the numbers on the key and the box listing. 12224.

Rick did not remember opening this account but he has been out of the states for awhile maybe his accountant opened it for him.

"Look here there is your name and signature too on the card" Mark said. "Look at the date signed April 1st 1984! Hey isn't that your birthday?"

"Yeah it is but I do not recall ever making a safe deposit here before" Rick said.

"Well it is perfectly legal. It is your box whether you remember or not. So why not go open it up and see what you placed in there?" Mark asked excitedly.

"Maybe another time I have to meet my Partner here soon so I would prefer you be gone by the time she arrives!" Rick said.

"Ok Rickie I get the picture… payment the usual way?" Mark asked.

"Yeah Mark it is good to see you too stay safe and clean!" Rick said as he stood and hugged the younger and smaller man then he left.

Rick remembered how as a beat cop he befriended this orphan. Mark had done him proud.

\\\\\

In another part of the city Jerry Tyson had discovered the one place where the abduction of Martha Rodgers could take place. It was a blind alleyway which opened into a Chinese Laundry. In the back of the laundry was an abandoned warehouse. It would be prefect for the dismemberment of Rick's Castle's mother!

Tyson was waiting at the location as Martha walked by on the way to her acting studio. As she walked past he grabbed, chloroformed and dragged her into the Chinese Laundry. He relaxed a bit. The laundry was deserted since it was dinner time and all were upstairs at the Chinese Restaurant. Tyson was ducking below a clothesline when all of a sudden the line went taught and Jerry neck was wrapped in the line. He immediately dropped Martha's body and two large hands were now grasping his shoulders. Spinning around he was face to chest with his assailant! Jerry tried to look up but the line around the neck got tighter and tighter. Then with a swift kick and spin he was free. Jerry ran out of the laundry and into the abandon warehouse then to his escape tunnel into the Subway System. Grabbing his go bag he looked into it and found the ticket to Miami he had purchased earlier. While riding the subway to the airport he thought he was lucky to get away!

Meanwhile Rick was notified that the threat to his family was neutralized. The bug which was planted on the suspect had led to the airport and he had hopped a flight to Miami.

Rick called his old Friend Dexter Morgan.

Hey Dex, Rick Castle Yeah I am up here in New York. Yeah getting ready for Sandy. It is going to be a bad one. I'm trying to convince the Partner to head south. Well anyway the reason I called was a person I was trying to capture escaped and headed into your jurisdiction. I am sending you the file and Dex be careful. He is dangerous and resourceful. He kicked the A$$ of one of my ex SEAL's. Yeah that is the one. Anyway happy hunting! Rick said placing the phone on his desk. Jerry is finally going to meet his match! A Serial Killer to hunt and kill a Serial Killer, hmmm that sounds like an interesting idea for a book! Rick thought.

Rick's thoughts were interrupted when his long legged Partner demurely appeared around the open door.

"Hey Rick what is the emergency? Hey this room cleaned up nicely. Well done Mr. Castle!" Kate said as she slid into his lap and wrapped her long arms around his neck then placed a long slow sensual kiss on his awaiting lips.

"Oh Kate we lost 3XK he tried to attack Mother but he failed and the security traced him to Miami. I alerted Miami Metro about this and I am certain they will deal with it. So are you ready to leave the City? This storm will be a bad one! I prefer to hang out in the sun. I have our reservations for Miami already! Rick said excitedly.

"Rick yeah I will go with you to catch this sick Son of Bytcha!" Kate said let's get packed.

"Great I will have the car brought around but first we need to stop at a bank" Rick said.

"You figured out the key didn't you!" Kate said excitedly.

"Yeah I did we are going to Box 12224 at the Merchant's Bank and Trust on 33rd and 3rd" Rick said.

The car pulled up. They entered and rushed to the bank it was just before closing.

Rick showed his id and was ushered into the bank vault. Kate and Rick stood waiting for the Bank Manager to appear with the box after giving him the key.

The Bank manager placed the box in front of them and disappeared.

Kate and Rick both were excited. Rick lifted the lid and there was a letter from Roy and a package inside plus 50,000 in very old bills.

The money was sequentialized.

"Rick this money is marked" Kate observed.

"Yeah it is… how interesting." Rick pulled out a bag and stuffed the contents into it then left the bank. The car waited out side for them and then it whisked them to the loft where Mother was recovering after the day's ordeal. The Chloroform just left her with a mild headache. It was not any worst than any other hang over that she had experienced.


	21. Chapter 21

Rick was taking up a Tylenol and water to his mother's room. She was lying down as a precaution. The tussle with Tyson took much out of her. Rick knocked at the door then entered. His Mother was on her bed with a sleeping mask on. Rick slowly placed the tray with the water and pills beside her bed and quietly left the room. Martha never stirred at all. Rick was reminded of his youth. This was almost a daily ritual when he was growing up. That was until he was shipped off to one boarding school after another by one or many of his mother's rich boyfriends.

Kate was getting her bags packed. Tyson was not going to get away this time! Kate was determined to kill this killer herself if need be. Then who was that at Miami Metro Rick talked to? Hmmm Rick is such a world traveler. He seems to know everyone everywhere he goes. Kate's musings were interrupted by the appearance of the man himself.

"Are you all packed?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I put in for leave and Gates warned me that "To not have too much fun in the Sun"" Kate gestured with Air Quotes.

Rick wrapped his arms around his beautiful partner and moved in for a kiss.

"Hmmm that was nice so mister big shot when are we blowing this Popsicle stand?" Kate asked with a panting breath.

"I am waiting for Mother to awake and Alexis to arrive then we can go" Rick said.

"So there is play time?" Kate asked as she looked her lover up and down his body then she bit her lower lip.

"Why Ms. Beckett I like the way you think and to answer your question" Rick gave her a mind blowing kiss. Breaking apart he said. "I think that should be a good enough answer."

"I don't know Rickie I think you can do better than that" Kate purred in his ear.

A deep low growl emanated from Rick's chest.

"Come here you." He said with wild passion in his eyes.

Kate squealed and tried to dance away but today Rick was much faster. Soon Clothes were shed then squeals of delight and cries of passion were soon heard echoing all through the loft.

\\\\\

Soon they were both spent and laid in each other's arms dozing.

Rick was aroused from his slumber as he heard the door open to the loft. It was Alexis she was not too happy being summoned to the loft.

"Dad? Kate? Gram?" Alexis shouted out.

Rick in his robe appeared in the living room.

"Dad? Eww I don't want to know!" Alexis turned her nose up in disgust.

Rick chuckled at his first born.

"Come here Pumpkin!" Rick said closing the distance between the two then gave her a big hug.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Alexis said direct and to the point.

"Your grandmother was attacked today and we are leaving for Miami to ride out his massive storm" Rick said.

"Grams attacked?" The young woman gasped.

"Yeah but she is fine. My security team scared off the attacker. She is resting in her room as we speak" Rick said comforting his daughter who suddenly became quite clingy. "She should be awaking soon then we need to leave."

"Ok Dad I brought my suitcase as ordered. So I guess we need to wait?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah I guess so. Where is your boyfriend today?" Rick inquired.

"Graham? I think SF this week. I really can not keep track on his whereabouts daily. I just have a hard enough time to remember to Skype" Alexis admitted.

Rick was wondering if Alexis chose this man because she was used to a man traveling for a living? Rick started to wonder if that was his fault. Graham is a wonderful person but his job will keep him unavailable for weeks at a time. Alexis seems fine with that arrangement but then…

"Earth to Dad!" Alexis was waving her fingers in front of his face.

"What? Oh so sorry Pumpkin I guess I zoned out for a moment. So what were you saying?" Rick said flustered.

I said "Mr. Beckett is here. Dad you been gone for at least 20 mins this time."

Jim was seated and had a very bemused expression on his face considering Rick was still in his bathrobe.

Rick now noticed his casual dress.

"Excuse me I need to get dressed." Rick got up and exited the room post haste.

Alexis rolled her eyes at her absent minded father.

Jim too had a smirk on his face.

Entering the bedroom Rick moved to the bed. Sat down and started tracing letters on Kate's bare back.

"Wakey Wakey you have someone who wants to see you" Rick said in a sing song manner.

"Rick is it time all ready?" Kate slurred her words still half asleep then she nestled into the extremely soft sheets.

"I am 'fraid so. You need to get up, get dressed and greet our guests" Rick said rising from the bed and entering his massive closet.

"Do I hafta?" Kate said being a bit petulant.

"Yeah so wifey get up!" Rick teased.

"Ok I am up" Kate protested.

\\\\\

Both Kate and Rick reappeared together and sat down. Martha had joined them.

"I am glad you all could make it. Good everyone is packed so let's get going" Rick said.

Which those words they all picked up their suitcases and headed out of the loft. Rick set the security then followed.

The Limo was waiting at the curb when the group arrived. The winds were starting to pick up. The storm while 800 miles away was starting to be felt. Rick was glad the people he loved decided to ride out the storm in the sunlit palace he had rented in Palm Beach.

They arrived at Teeterboro airport. The flight was going to be a bit longer than expected. They had to fly to Memphis refuel and then head to Miami. This storm was tearing up the Carolina's coast.

Everyone was seated as the plane took off. This was the last they would see of NYC the way is was for at least two weeks.

Rick looked at the satchel between his feet which contained the 50,000 and the rest of the contents of the safety deposit box.

Kate was looking pensively out the window at the gathering storm clouds. She was hoping the boys and Lanie would be ok. Neither of them was lucky enough to get leave. Kate wondered how she was so lucky. Then she looked over to her left. Oh yeah he could be a big part of this happening. Kate snuggled next to Rick and promptly fell asleep.

The plane ride was not that bumpy after they climbed over West Virginia. The mountains were covered in Snow. It was quite pretty in the waning sun light. Alexis was busy skyping with Graham. He would be meeting them in Miami instead of heading back to NYC.

Martha was sleeping. Jim was watching the ball game it was the World Series. None of his teams were being shown but that did not dampen his enthusiasm for the game.

\\\

Meanwhile Dexter Morgan was waiting by the clock he had looked up the flight. It was grounded in Ashville for the night. That will put a crimp on his hunting Dex thought. Oh well the dark passenger can wait at least 24 hours until it is on the blood trail.


	22. Chapter 22

Rick awoke on the flight leg into Miami. It took much effort not reverting to the adrenaline junky he was once. Before he met Kate he would have been on Liberty Island when the storm surge hit. But now he had more responsibilities. He could not go off risking life and limb over a story. Especially when he saw first hand what devastation a storm like this could cause. It was 2005 and he was in New Orleans when Katrina hit. The reports from ground zero got him another Pulitzer. But now as he looked around the cabin with His Family all safe and secure he promised he would never risk it again.

Rick noticed the storm clouds that they been flying through most of the flight were thinning. Finally he thought this is one massive storm! I am so glad I got my family out in time.

Soon the plane started to bank then begins the landing procedure into Palm Beach General Aviation Airport. The sleek Gulfstream taxied to a stop where a white van was waiting on the tarmac. Most everyone was awake and were not accustomed to the warm humid air which is Southern Florida. It was early morning and the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. The flight took most of the night. Everyone disembarked and stood next to the White Van as their luggage was loaded. There was a driver of the van. He was fairly tall and had reddish hair an clock shadow.

"Dexter! Good of you to be the tour guide. I want you to meet my Partner Det. Kate Beckett, My Daughter Alexis, My Mother Martha Rodgers and Kate's father Jim Beckett. I guess that is the list. So why don't you fill both Kate and I with what you know. Rick said.

"I am please to meet all of you" Dex said.

Dexter got into the driver's seat and started up the van. Rick sat in the seat behind him while Kate got shotgun.

"So Dex how is Miami Dade County treating you?" Rick asked in a low voice.

"I can not complain. It keeps me busy along with the Kids." He said.

"Oh? You have kids?" Martha inquired.

"Yeah Cody 14, Aster 17 and Harrison 5 they are two step children and one of my own. I am their guardian since my wife Rita was brutally killed by the Trinity killer 5 years ago." Dex said.

"Oh those poor Dears, I am so sorry for your loss" Martha expressed condolences.

Dex acknowledged with a head shake.

Kate knew what those children faced since she had experienced it herself.

"Dexter here is the Crime Lab specialist in Blood splatter" Rick said proudly.

"I see" Kate said. She was observing the man and there is definitely something different at work in his demeanor.

"We met on the Butcher Case in 2007 Right Dex?" Rick said. "Yeah Sgt Doakes he was one sick guy!"

"Yeah he was" Dex agreed.

"It was that event which got me another Pulitzer" Rick said.

Kate remembered reading about this man who killed and dismembered his victims and dumped them in the bay.

"I guess he was another good cop which got fed up with the system. Too bad he blew up. I would have loved to interview him to get insight for my next book" Rick said.

"Yeah it would have been an interesting interview" Dex shrugged.

The conversation started to peter out as the van swung into a palatial house and compound with gated security. It was the summer house of a friend who was in Europe. He had lent it to Rick's family for the duration. The House was in a Mediterranean style. It was all white with red tile roof. White marble flagstone graced the walk way to the door. The door was of heavy wood construction. This place was a veritable fortress.

Soon everyone was settled. Rick with Kate climbed back into the Van and headed to the airport to rent other vehicles.

On the drive Rick asked, "Ok Dex what do you know about our mutual friend?"

"His plane flight was diverted to Ashland NC due to the storm and they are still grounded." Dex said being a bit distracted. "They are having a snow storm up there so I doubt he gone anywhere. We will be waiting for him once he gets into Miami."

"Ok Dex we will meet you at your station once we get the rentals. So whose Van is this?" Rick asked.

"Oh it is my Girlfriend's she owns a flower shop and grows orchids. I just had to clean it out and place the seats back in." Dex said. "Please don't mention anything about her to Deb. She hates her."

"Deb?" Kate asked.

"Lt. Debra Morgan my Sister, She and Hannah do not get along so please do not talk about her in Deb's presence" Dex said.

"Ok we won't" Rick agreed.

Kate thought that was very suspicious that a police Lt not liking her brother's girlfriend.

Rick checked out 3 rentals and had them delivered to the compound. Kate and Rick got into the Silver Mercedes.

"Rick, where are we going?" Kate asked.

"To Miami Dade County Police Station, we are going to announce our presence to the local police." Rick said. "Dex should be there to make the introductions."

The ride to the station was slow and ordinary. Getting to the precinct however, it reminded Kate of the 12th but a bit different. There was a crime lab in the Homicide Part of the building plus there is a separate records dept too. Kate was half expecting the morgue to be there too.

Deborah Morgan was seated behind her desk. She was shaking her head at the person on the telephone. She was tall and thin like Kate Rick observed but that is where the similarities ended.

She motioned to Dex to enter as she hung up the phone.

"So these are the people from NY? Dex?" Deborah asked.

"Yeah this is my Friend Richard Castle and his partner Detective Kate Beckett" Dex said

"Kate Rick this is my Sister Lt. Deborah Morgan." Dex said.

Kate stepped up and shook Dex's sister's hand. "It is good to meet you." Kate said.

"Likewise so what brings you down here other than to escape from that massive storm?" Deb asked.

"Well there is a serial killer…." Rick started.

When Rick said those words Kate observed Deb glance a look at her brother then she quickly returned to gaze at Rick while he was continuing to speak.

"…That is why we are here to try to capture this one man." Rick finished.

"I see well thanks for informing us of your intent. If this guy gets here I will let you know" the Lt. said dismissively.

This Lt. was not going to green light our little trap. Dex was even embarrassed for us Kate thought. This is going to be a waste without Local backup what we would be doing is worst than Bounty Hunting.

"Ok Rick come on let's get out of here." Kate said pulling on his arm.

Rick noticed Kate's insistent tug on his wrist. He finally gave up trying to enlist the local police help. He turned and walked away. Tyson was going to slip through our fingers once again.

Dex followed his two friends out.

"I do not understand her attitude. I am sorry I have to go" Dex said as he was being called back into the Lt. Office.

Kate still miffed spun around and left dragging Poor Rick behind her. Once outside Kate started to break down. This was totally unexpected to have the Local Police deny help! Rick opened the car and they both held on to each other. After the emotional outburst Kate got a hold on herself and ordered Rick to start the car and drive to the compound.


	23. Chapter 23

Kate was fuming again after the break down in the car. She just hated that this case has pushed way too many of her buttons. Rick in the driver's seat decided to try to change her mood. He turned on the Stereo and the first song out was "Let's Do it Again" by The Beach Boys. Kate was looking away then she started to groove to the music.

Rick was about to change the channel when Kate's hand shot out and stopped him.

Rick looked at her curiously.

"Rick I loved their Music" Kate said.

Rick glanced at her to go on.

"I always knew My mother was in a cleaning mood when I would hear "Be True to Your School" at the highest setting to awake me up. Then she would play the full Pet Sounds Album as we cleaned together and when I got older we would dance too. Dad was always scarce during those days. She really loved their Music. I guess that is how I got to be such a Gear head too. Listening to 409 or "I going to Shut you Down"

"I never knew you like them." Rick said as they drove into the compound.

"Like Them? Rick just like your books I adore them!" Kate said excitedly getting out of the car.

"Is that a fact?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." Kate said entering the house.

"So did you ever go to any of their concerts?" Rick questioned.

"No we were supposed to but then Mom got pulled into a case and we never did. Why?" Kate asked.

"Why what?" Alexis asked sitting on the couch.

"Oh your father was talking about attending concerts of the Beach Boys." Kate said.

"Oh really? Dad has originals of all their Albums. When I was little we would dance to them on the stereo! He is a bit of a collector of all Surf Music. He has all the Jan and Dean Originals and Plus all the Ventures and Del Tones too." Alexis said.

Kate looked at Rick questioningly.

"Oh that is not all he has the first Rat Fink drawing. He keeps that hidden though," Alexis said ratting out her old man.

"I thought you were supposed to be at the Airport?" Rick asked.

"I would have been but Graham's flight is delayed until 5 PM." Alexis said.

"Really? I guess that storm is affecting the airlines now." Rick said.

"I guess so but getting back to Dad's memorabilia. He has a sign copy with all the original Beach Boys on his Surf's Up album. He did solve a case with them once too." Alexis said brightly.

Kate had a smirk on her face.

"Hey! You are making sound all Scooby Doo meets the Harlem Globetrotters." Rick objected.

"What can I say Dad you are certainly Shaggy!" Alexis quipped.

Kate tried to stop the laughing but failed miserably.

Martha appeared and got in on the pile on Rick.

"Oh did I hear you talking about the Beach Boys?" Martha asked.

"Good Morning Mother." Rick said.

"I dated Brian a while ago." Martha continued.

"It was in my Hollywood phase. I met him in a shoot I was doing and it was the best 3 weeks ever." Martha exclaimed.

"Anyway Dad has special VIP tickets for every show!" Alexis said.

"Every Show?" Kate inquired.

"Huh Yeah The Boys were filled with gratitude that I have them for life. All I have to do is call Mike and they will be waiting for me." Rick said kind of embarrassed that his Daughter and Mother had outed him.

"So Every Show? You know I saw a poster on the way here saying they are performing here tonight." Kate said.

"So would you want to go?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I think it would be fun!" Kate said.

"Ok I will get 6 tickets. I am sure Graham will be here by the 8 o clock show." Rick said.

"Best Dad Ever!" Alexis said as she turned back to her book.

"8' o clock Oh Dear I have to get ready! I am sure Brian will remember me!' Martha said scurrying off to make a beauty appointment.

"So Detective what do you want to do before now and the time to get ready?" Rick asked.

"I think I want to check out the pool or maybe the beach?" Kate said.

"Ok let me change and I will be right with you!" Rick said.

/

Back at the Station Deb was back being busy when Dex knocked at her door.

"Now is not a good time Dex!" Deborah said not even lifting her head to look at him.

"Wait I know you are angry at me but why take it out on my friends from NYC?" Dex asked.

"I don't need another Detective from out of jurisdiction poking their nose into everything" Deborah said still not looking at her brother. "We will talk about this later! Close the door I want to be alone!"

Sgt Bastisa looked at Dex with much compassion in his eyes as he walked away from the Lt.'s door. His eyes tracked him and he gave Dex a shrug as Dex went back to his lab.

Dex back in his lab brought up all the information on Jerry Tyson the 3XK.

Jerry you have been a very bad boy! Dex said to himself. He glanced at the clock he needed to be at the airport when Jerry's flight arrived.

Master of disguises Huh well the best to take pictures of everyone male deplaning. Dex thought driving to the airport.

Dex arrived in the terminal as the long delayed flight from NYC arrived. Dex stood there taking pictures. He did not notice Tyson at all coming from the plane. Either he slipped passed or he missed this flight. Dex looked at his watch. Another flight is coming at 5PM perhaps he would be on that one. 3 hours to kill perhaps I should check in with Rick.

Dex dialed Rick's number but it went to voicemail. Dex left him a message and then left the airport. Something was niggling at his mind. He needs his Lab computer for the facial recognition software.

Dex drove back to the lab the machine was already comparing the faces from the download from his phone.

It was almost 5 when the machine spit out a match.

Damn Tyson was on that flight! Dex thought. Well at least I have a picture of what he looks like now. The Dark Passenger was pleased to be on the hunt again.

Deb knocked on his door.

"It is quitting time the kids are gone let's get a beer Ok?" Deb asked her brother.

"Where?" Dex asked.

"My place we need to talk!" Deb said,

"Ok I am driving let's go before another dead body shows up." Dex said.

"What? Are you expecting something Dex?" Deborah asked as they climbing into his vehicle.

"Yeah that serial Killer that my detective friends warned you about is here in Miami. He got past your inadequate screening process. Damn it Deb I warned you about being too lax about this guy!" Dex shouted.

"So I knew you wanted him so that is why I let him through. I know you have not done what you do so well recently so Say thank you." Deborah said.

"What? This guy will kill again and we do not know where he is! This is the one time I wanted you to be a cop and not my sister!" Dex said.

"I am so sorry I wanted to give you a present!" Deborah said. "I mean what do you give a person who kills serial killers?"

"A new toothbrush?" Dex says sarcastically.

"Hardy Har Har" Deb said.

The rest of the drive was in silence. Dex was wondering where Tyson would strike next. There was a concert tonight that is where lot's of hiding places and such noise it would be a perfect place Dex thought.

The car stopped in front of Deb's house they both got out and Dex headed for the refrigerator for those cold beers as promised.


	24. Chapter 24

In another part of town Jerry Tyson was taking off the pilot uniform which disguised him so well. He was sort of surprised how easily he eluded the police. But there was that guy in the airport taking pictures with his cell phone though. What was up with that? Tyson slipped into his apt without being seen. Richard Freaking Castle almost got me again. He thought I need a kill. Jerry was looking at the TV screen a smile came to his twisted lips. A rock concert perfect! I can use this old security guard uniform. People never look at the person in the uniform only the uniform itself he thought. There will be plenty of pretty blondes there. Jerry was practically drooling on thinking of the kill.

\\\\\

Dex was relaxing with Deb after taking a swig of his beer.

"Ok Dex I screwed up so where is he going to strike next?" Deb asked.

"I have been doing some digging and he prefers his victims to be young and blonde coeds" Dex said.

"Yeah like there is some sort of shortages of those around here!" Deb snorted.

"Yeah but South Beach would not be his scene. I got it the concert tonight! He would have his choice of clueless victims plus many dark areas to do the deed and slip away." Dex said.

"What? How? There are no tickets left and I am sure he did not expect to be in Miami so he did not order them before hand either" Deb said.

"No he would not use a ticket. I would suspect he would substitute himself for one of the staff members. They use lots of volunteers in many positions for an important concert." Dex said while draining the content of the bottle he was sucking on.

"So what do you want me to do canvas the staff?" Deb said.

"No that would just scare him away so he would choose a different target elsewhere. No I just need to get into that concert. I am sure you have connections for that to happen?" Dex said.

"Yeah I guess I can make some calls." Deb said,

"Ok sounds good." Dex said.

"Look if you are going I am going too. Two pairs of eyes can track him down better than one." Deb said.

"Ok Deb we will do it your way but once you spot him leave the rest to me Ok?" Dex said.

"Dex what about your date?" Deb said with air quotes.

"Hannah? I almost forgot! Thanks Deb for reminding me. She would be perfect bait for Tyson!" Dex said.

"You are going to use your girlfriend as bait so you can draw out a serial killer? Dex even for you that is low!" Deb said shaking her head.

"You know Hannah would be a willing accomplice in this… All I have to do is call her Deb just get us in ok? I have to go get cleaned up and you do too." Dex said kissing his sister on the head.

Dex left and headed home in the meantime he called Hannah.

"Hey Hannah you know how you always wanted to go on a kill with me? Well tonight is the night. Get dressed in something sexy but fun we are going to a concert. Yeah I will pick you up after I get changed myself" Dex said.

Dex got home and changed into a perfect disguise, a straw hat with a Hawaiian shirt, board shorts, Sunglasses and flip flops. Perfect he thought as he hid the syringe with the trank in his pocket also concealed a long knife. The van could be the perfect killing room.

Dex picked up Hannah and she was dressed perfectly.

"Ok You are going to be the bait. He is probably a staff member so act clueless and look for this guy. Run up to him and get his attention. Then lure him away. I will do the rest." Dex said.

"Great! Can I say I am happy you thought of me?" Hannah asked.

"Deb is going to be there too so I know you both do not get along but it was the only way to get inside the concert. So I understand if you do not talk to each other but we need to cooperate." Dex said.

"Look Dex I do not mind your sister. It is she who has a problem with me." Hannah said.

"Yeah I know she does but she is trying Hannah that should count for something Right?" Dex said as they pulled up to Deb's house.

Deb got into the Van and looked at Dex then Hannah.

"Good evening Hannah" Deb said trying to make small talk.

"Hi Deb" Hannah replied frostily.

"Ok Deb where are we going?" Dex said.

"Go to the ticket office there are 3 VIP tickets waiting." Deb said. "Plus park in the VIP lot next to the ticket area near the service entrance on the south side."

"Thanks Deb." Dex said.

"Fine Dex now just drive!" Deb said.

\\\\\

It was 5 o clock and Alexis was pacing up and down the airport. Rick along with Kate when with her to wait for Graham's arrival. The flight was delayed in Memphis and should be arriving in two hours.

Alexis got a phone call.

"Hey?"

"Hey Babe I am stuck in Memphis and I won't be in for another two hours." Graham said.

"Yeah I just got to the ticket counter when they announced your flight being delayed." Alexis said.

"Yeah I miss you and I will see you soon." Graham said while hanging up.

So what is wrong pumpkin? Rick asked.

Graham's flight is delayed over two hours. Alexis said dejectedly.

"Two Hours huh? Well I am famished what about we go get something to eat while we are waiting?" Rick asked.

At this point Kate's stomach rumbled very loudly.

"I think that is a yes vote! Pumpkin you wish to make that unanimous?" Rick asked.

Alexis shook her head in agreement.

"Great there is a little Cuban restaurant I went to the last time I was on book tour here. It is not far and the food it is wonderful." Rick said as he escorted his two ladies to the exit.

The restaurant was packed but the owner seeing Rick called him over and had them seated and fed under the two hour limit. Returning to the airport Alexis was overjoyed to see her fiancé walking toward them.

"Graham I see you made it. I hope Alexis warned you we are going to a Beach Boys concert tonight and we need to get moving to pick up Mother and Kate's dad!" Rick said hurrying the two lovebirds out of the terminal.

Rick drove back to the compound so that Graham could drop off his clothes and pick up the two older people in the group. Finally they were all together and the excitement for the evening was growing.

\\\\\

Tyson staked out the security check in shack. He saw his victim. Tyson expertly grabbed and strangled him then disposed of the body in some bushes. He exchanged the id's then walked into the shack and signed in. The chief of security handed him his assignment of walking a perimeter plus the radio. Tyson smiled as he accepted his assignment.

\\\\

Getting to the VIP area Dex noticed there was a line at the VIP ticket office and suggested to Deb for her to pick up the tickets while Hannah and he scanned the area.

Deb agreed then stood in line.

At this same time Rick had driven up and suggested the same thing to his group. So Kate was standing next to Dex and Hannah neither recognizing each other. Graham and Alexis were in their own little world.

"Lt. Morgan I did not know you were a Beach Boy fan?" Rick said standing behind her.

Deb turned to look directly into those bluer than blue eyes. "Oh Mr. Castle fancy meeting you here!"

"Lt. Please call me Rick and yes it is fortunate indeed." Rick said.

"Ok Rick only if you call me Deb." Deb was getting a bit fangirlish since Richard Castle was one of her favorite columnist and author,

Kate was getting annoyed at the way Deb was flirting with her man. Dex looked over and noticed Kate's eye and their direction. He needed to intervene.

"Hi Kate I would like you to meet my Girlfriend Hannah. Hannah this is Kate Beckett the NY city detective I was telling you about." Dex said as he made introductions.

Kate turned to see Dex decked out like he was a parrothead.

"Oh Hi Dex So sorry your name is?" Kate asked.

"Kate this is Hannah" Dex repeated the introduction.

"Oh I'm please to meet you Hannah, Dex, I hardly recognized you." Kate said. "I am Kate, Rick's fiancée. If you don't know Rick is good friends of your boyfriend. Would you like to sit with us?"

"I would like that much Thanks" Dex said.

Rick and Deb returned with the tickets. Hi Kate look who I found at the ticket counter.

Kate now turned and introduced Rick to Hannah and the rest of the family.

Well it looks like we are sitting together. Shall we go? Rick ushered the group forward and lagged behind to speak in soft tones to Dex.

"Are you on the hunt?" Rick asked.

Dex nodded.

"You think he is here?"

Again Dex nodded.

"So you missed him at the airport?"

Again Dex nodded.

"Hannah is bait right?"

Dex looked at Rick in the eye and agreed.

Soon they were seated.

"Tyson's MO is to get in some kind of uniform possibly a security guard." Rick said in low tones while still talking to Dex.

Dex nodded as the Band began to take to the stage. Kate grasped Rick's hand the excitement of seeing her favorite band in concert was starting to peak.

As soon as the music started Deb, Dex, and Hannah excused themselves. The hunt for Tyson was on.


	25. Chapter 25

The music concert was in full swing and Kate was relaxing on Rick's arm. She was just happy to see her favorite band performing. The thought of Tyson was not even presence in her mind.

"Rick, I am so glad you brought me!" Kate said while singing along to her favorite hits.

"I am too" Rick said. "I love your enthusiasm." They locked eyes and then they kissed.

Graham seeing what his soon to be Father in Law was doing snuggled into Alexis and soon they were involved.

Martha needing something to drink got up and Jim arose with her.

"Jim, there is no need to go with me enjoy the show." Martha said. "I will be fine so sit down."

"Are you sure…" Jim began to protest.

"Tut tut Jim while appreciate the sentiment I can find a refreshment stand by myself." Martha said while walking off.

\\\\\

Dex and Deb along with Hannah had search most of the perimeters and were approaching one last area.

Martha getting close to the drink stand was suddenly pulled from behind.

Tyson had seen his enemy's mother. In a quick decision he dropped following Hannah and lay in wait for Martha. He was going to get his revenge but not here. There was not enough cover for what he had in mind. Slowly he dragged her unconscious body back toward the stage and the maze behind it.

Dex noticed Tyson dragging something he had his knife at the ready but was blocked by the crowds which had formed. It was intermission.

Tyson fought his way back stage by that point he had tripped over some audio and video equipment. The people stopped to look at the stage. The view screen behind the band lit up. Tyson was being broadcasted and Rick looked up.

"Mother!" He cried as he leaped forward on to the stage with Kate chasing behind him.

By this time Dex had cornered Tyson without knowing everything was being broadcasted.

"Jerry! You have been a very bad boy, You only have a taser but I have a knife so drop Mrs. Rodgers and we can have it out." Dex said as he crept closer and closer.

"Never, He needs to suffer like I suffered!" Jerry roared back.

By this time Kate and Rick had arrived to cut off his escape.

"Jerry It is me you want well Here I am" Rick yelled at the madman.

"Rick no!" Kate implored.

"Kate it is fine." Rick tried to comfort a very distraught Kate.

Rick had noticed that the Lt had her weapon out and was creeping forward to get the correct angle so Rick drew Jerry's attention to himself.

"Come on let my mother go! I am unarmed. I am a much better hostage." Rick implored.

Jerry thoughts were in a jumble this was not how it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be a clean kill and walk away but instead he was trapped.

"Ok Richard Come forward." Jerry released his hold on Mrs. Rodgers when a shot rang out!

"I got you! You Mother Effer" Deb said as the smoke cleared her freshly fired gun. Deb moved forward as Tyson fell to the ground dead!

Soon the back stage was a lit with Police and ME was called. Martha recovering in Brian Wilson's dressing room.

Martha came too with Brian staring at her face. It was too long ago but somehow through the madness and haze. He recognized her.

"Martie?" He questioned as she soon regain consciousness.

"Brian!" They tenderly kissed. It was too long but they had definitely made a lasting impression on each other.

The rest of the Band members were milling around when Kate came up and got all fangirlish. Rick was with her. The Band members all saw Rick and knew he had to be the reason the concert was cancelled.

Mike came up to him.

"Rickie! I should have known. It is like a bad omen or something every time you come around someone dies!" Mike said clasping his old friend in a Hug.

"Yeah, but this time it was the serial killer instead of one of his victims." Rick said.

"So it looks like we have to do another concert. I hope you will attend this one without the Dead body!" Mike said.

"Yeah I think I can manage that." Mike and boys looked around and saw Brian and Rick's mother in a compromising position.

Mortified Rick sputtered "Mother!" The boys all laughed and cheered.

"Richard! I told you I knew Brian! For all I know he could be your Father! It did happen around the time I got pregnant!" Martha said.

Rick turned all shades of Red. Kate walked up to him.

"Could that be true? Rick?" Kate asked wide eyed.

"I don't know but with My Mother anything is possible!" Rick said.

Dex and Hannah were glad to be alive though Deb had deprived them of their kill.

IA came a confiscated the gun and Dex was called to do ballistics on it.

"Wait where is Kimora?" Dex grumbled.

"He left and can not be reached so It is up to you Dex." His friend Sgt. Battista said.

"I can not do this I am a witness." Dex protested.

"Hey there is not going to be a trial. We just need you to confirm the gun used was the one who shot him can you do it?" Sgt Battista asked.

"Yeah I can I am crime scene tech after all." Dex said.

"Good I want the ballistic report on my desk tomorrow morning!" He said.

Dex turned away and went to Hannah.

"I guess duty calls?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, Why don't you get a ride with my friend Rick. I am sure he would not mind." Dex said as they kissed and parted. "Wait up for me I should not be too long."

Alexis and Graham were in their own little world when they noticed that the theater was empty. They looked around as they pulled out of their haze. The police were all over the place.

Alexis knew it had to be her father at work again.

"Come on Graham we need to find Dad!" Alexis tugged on him. They located him backstage chatting with the members of the band. Kate and Hannah were next to him.

Dad are you ok? Alexis asked while looking around.

Rick saw his daughter and immediately lit up.

"Pumpkin I forgot all about you in this excitement. Guys this is my daughter Alexis." Rick said proudly.

"Crimy she looks like Brian's eldest daughter" Mike said.

"What? Dad why did he say that?" Alexis asked suspiciously.

Rick turned red and whispered to his daughter what they had learnt this night.

"What? I could be related to Carnie Wilson?" Alexis exploded.

"Well there is nothing to prove that yet other than the recollection of the band members, Mother and Brian." Rick said.

Dex appeared with his kit. "I can find out pretty quickly if you consent to a DNA swab."

Soon Rick was swabbed, Brian was swabbed and Alexis was swabbed.

"Ok I will take these to the lab and results could be in two days" Dex said walking away. "Oh Rick would you take Hannah home it has been a long night."

"It would be my pleasure Dex, Mother are you coming with us?" Rick asked.

"No Richard, Brian and I have lots to catch up on you go ahead!" Martha said.

"Ok then let's get out of here" as he said goodbye to the band members.

Kate and Rick were in the front seat with the rest scattered in the SUV.

First home was Hannah. Rick thanked her for her help then she turned and entered her home to await Dexter's return.

The rest were very tired. Kate wanted to call Lanie but Rick reminded her that they probably were asleep. Kate agreed and decided to call in the morning.


	26. Chapter 26

Dex went back to the lab driving the Van. Deb was seated next to him.

"So Deb how are your feeling?" Dex asked his sister.

"I feel?" Deb looked at her brother who was driving.

"Yeah I mean after a Kill. I usually feel good about removing the scum from the city. This Tyson person was a special kind of scum!" Dex stated.

"Yeah now that you mention it I do feel good!" Deb said with a smile on her face.

"It was a righteous shot and you prevented the killing of my Friend. I thank you for that Deb." Dex said earnestly.

"Yeah I suppose I did. But Dex I was only doing my job to protect and serve." Deb explained.

"No Deb it was more than that. You protected the innocent. That is what you did!" Dex said.

Deb had to agree as they got to the station. Deb went into her office and started to right up her action report for IA. Dex went to the ballistic room and fired off Deb's service weapon. Soon both Brother and Sister were done with their paperwork.

Dex setting the results on Sgt. Batista desk looked up to see Deb closing and locking her office door.

"Is that the report?" Deb asked.

"Yeah" Dex responded.

"And?" Deb asked expecting her brother to spill.

"The report will show your gun was the one which killed the man known as Jerry Tyson." Dex said.

Deb took a breath. She instinctively knew that would be the results but to hear Dex confirm it made it all too real.

"Ok Dex let's go home justice has been served today." Deb said.

"Deb, I don't want you driving. Just get in the van and I will take you home." Dex said as Deb was heading toward her car in the lot.

Deb not wanting to argue decided that Dex's suggestion has some merit.

"Ok but I need to be here bright and early for IA. So I need you to pick me up." Deb said,

"Bright and Early got it!" Dex said as he started the van rolling. Soon the van had stopped and Deb had not even noticed she was at her house. The phone on her hip was ringing.

"Lt. Morgan" Deb said.

"Oh Great, well bring the kids I will stay with them." Deb said,

Dex looked over at Deb.

"What is going on?" Dex asked.

"Both Astor and Cody are coming. Their grandpa has been shot and going to the hospital." Deb said.

"Oh where is Harrison?" Dex asked worriedly.

"He is with their Grandmother at the hospital." Deb said.

'Who is bringing the kids?" Dex asked.

"Your Nanny!" Deb said.

"Oh! I guess I need to cancel plans with Hannah. I will be right back. She needs her van in the morning and my car is left there." Dex kissed his sister on the top of the head. "We will get through this I promise."

Who wanted to shoot my Father in Law?" Dex pondered as he drove quickly to Hannah's house.

Hannah was still up when she heard the crunch of the gravel under the tires of her van. Looking out the window she could see Dex leaving the van. The door way opened and Hannah flung herself at him attacking his lips.

"Oh" Dex was able to say.

"I missed you so much! I want you now." Hannah panted.

"As much as I want that too there has been a change in plans. Both Cody and Astor are coming to stay with Deb. I need to be there too." Dex said.

"Why? What happened?" Hannah asked very concerned.

"Apparently my Father in law was shot and rushed to the hospital. I do not know more than that but my family needs me." Dex said.

"Oh" was all Hannah could say. "Right well you need to go. Be strong for them Ok?"

"I will try to see you tomorrow I would suggest you coming but you know how Deb is with you right now." Dex said kissing fiercely Hannah's lips.

"Ok Dex say hello to your kids for me." Hannah said as she stood at the doorway watching Dex leave. Her heart was going out to those poor kids.

\\\\\

Kate awoke and felt the sheets they were cold and her partner was nowhere in their room. Looking at the clock she noticed it was after 3 in the morning they had just laid down at 1 so it looked like someone could not sleep. Kate padded her way around this huge house until she located the kitchen there was a fresh pot of coffee made. Kate poured herself a cup and continued the search for her wayward partner.

Kate caught up to him out side on the poolside with his laptop banging away on the keys.

Kate watched in fascination. She had never seen this side of this wonderful man before. Soon he had stopped and started to read what he had written. Kate was mesmerized by this sight.

"I see you there Kate. What is wrong?" Rick asked without looking up from what he was doing.

"Nothing my bed was cold and I wanted to find out what was keeping my bed warmer away." Kate said sliding her arms around his neck and caressing his chest.

"Oh so sorry it was that inspiration struck and I had to write it down plus finish my article for the Herald." Rick said.

"Oh is that about the takedown of Tyson?" Kate asked.

"Yeah my publisher knew I was there and wanted my column for tomorrow's pressing." Rick said.

"You should have said something earlier.' Kate scolded.

"Yeah but I would not have been able to make you relax to sleep if I did that." Rick replied looking directly at her with those bluer than blue eyes.

"Ok" Kate softly said.

Rick now arose and closed the laptop and swept Kate's feet from her and strode bridal style back to their bedroom where sleep was not one of their concerns.

\\\\\

The next morning the paper arrived and Jim being the first up was perusing it when Martha came through the door.

"It was a magical Night! Good morning Jim." Martha crooned. "Is that the morning paper?"

"Yeah, you made the headline too." Jim stated.

Martha moved over to see the pic of her being dropped on the ground and Rick's hands up then the pic caught the determined face of the Lt. who saved her.

"That was quite a night too bad I missed that part." Martha mused.

"I know you were unconscious. Were you ever checked out on how he managed to do that?" Jim asked.

"Yeah I remember a pin prick then nothing." Martha supplied.

"Oh then he used a sedative on you?" Jim asked.

"I guess then I awoke I was looking into Brian's eyes!" Martha recounted for Jim's benefit.

"I guess you had some reminiscing to do afterward." Jim stated.

"Yes Jim you could say that." Martha said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Say What?" Alexis asked as she appeared in the breakfast area.

"Is not Graham joining us?" Martha asked her granddaughter.

"Well No." Alexis admitted.

"So you wore that poor boy out! Alexis I am proud of you!" Martha said while hugging her granddaughter.

Alexis looked at Jim.

"Is that the concert from last night?" Alexis said pointing at the pic on the front page.

"Yeah Alexis it is I guess you too did not see what went on either?" Jim asked.

"I guess, is that Dad's byline?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah it is. It is quite good. I have always loved your father's perspective on his newspaper articles." Jim agreed.

"Yeah he does have a unique way of turning a phrase. However, I still prefer his books to his magazine and newspaper articles." Alexis said.

"Speaking of Books Paula called." Martha stated.

"What Grams were you eavesdropping on Dad again?" Alexis scolded the older woman.

"Oh it was completely by accident. It happened before we left New York. He has another book deal. She was very excited on this new heroine he had outlined. She said that there is a bidding war and there was a 7 figure number bandied about too." Martha explained.

"7 figures?" Alexis said. "He has not even said one thing about this to me!"

"Well I am not surprised Richard rarely discusses business with us. I was just lucky I overheard that call." Martha said.

"So I wonder who this new heroine would be? I got it! Lanie!" Alexis said.

"Lanie? Why Lanie?" Martha asked and Jim looked on intrigued.

"No I mean I need to talk to her!" Alexis said.

"It is a bit too early to call her I believe you should wait awhile." Martha suggested. "With that I will retire ta ta Alexis and Jim." Martha now swept out the door.

"So what does the article say Jim?" Alexis asked.

"Oh lots of background on the serial killer and on the heroine who brought him down. You know your father he loves to add detail. Jim stated.

"May I read it?" Alexis asked for that part of the paper.

"Ok here you go. Hey did you not say that the Lt. Morgan was the one who shot this serial killer? She is Dexter Morgan's sister right?" Jim asked.

"Yeah we met them last night so what about that Jim?" Alexis asked.

"It says that his Father in law was shot and killed last night in Orlando." Jim pointed to the article.

"Oh That is terrible. I am so sorry for his loss." Alexis stated.

Yeah. Jim said as he further read the paper.


	27. Chapter 27

Rick was yawning as the morning arose. He could not believe the man who had terrorized a city was finally dead. He brushed the hair from his partner face as she slumbered peacefully. Today I am going to make it official He thought. He eyes strayed to his luggage and in the special compartment which contained the Ring! Yes a few days earlier Alexis and he made an appointment. He wanted her opinion on the type of ring he should buy. Alexis at first was reluctant to help but as they arrived at the jewelers something magical happened. She looked at the selection and was unimpressed. They were all so gaudy and flashy.

"Dad Kate would hate any of these!" Alexis said.

"So are you the expert of all things Katherine Beckett now?" Rick chided.

"Ok I guess I deserve that but honestly she could not wear any of these for her work. Can you imagine her trying to place on her gloves at a crime scene with one of those Rocks on her finger?" Alexis explained.

"Well she could put it on her chain" Rick said while eyeing the largest stone.

"Right she wants her token of love to be on a chain? Get Real Dad that isn't going to happen. One you slide it on. It is going to stay there permanently! You get my drift?" Alexis retorted.

"I guess you are right pumpkin so what about this one?" Rick points at an inlaid stone abou carat and several smaller stones all flush with the ring.

"Yeah that is pretty good. Dad! You are learning but…" Alexis trailed off as she spot the perfect ring.

"But what?" Rick asked as he noticed his daughter moving to a different display case.

"Dad! This is it! It has her birthstones and everything!" Alexis pointed excitedly.

Rick gets the attention of the clerk and the woman hands him the ring. It was inlaid and flush mounted as previous one and the center stone was slightly larger 1 ½ carat flawless diamond in a platinum band with 4 smaller stones in a very thin band.

"Platinum huh?" Rick looked quizzical at his daughter whose eyes are sparking over the selection.

"Yeah Dad did you not say she is extraordinary? So why have a common gold band?" Alexis said.

Rick could not fault Alexis on her logic it was a superb choice. Rick ordered the clerk to wrap it up as he handed over his Black American Express card.

The ring was waiting for the right moment. But right now he lies in the bed with not as sinfully soft linen as the loft but it was adequate. Rick thought he needed to introduce his friend to the joys of 2000 thread count sheets. Kate naked was sprawled over him that was the way they collapsed the previous night. Kate began the slow ascent to wakefulness as Rick playfully kissed her the tip of her nose.

"Stop it Rick" Kate squirmed as she felt his hot breath.

"Good morning Beautiful" Rick singsonged.

"Emmm Yeah good morning Rick what time is it?" Kate yawned.

"A little after 8" Rick said.

"Oh that is good" Kate said sleepily. "Where is my coffee?"

"It is in the kitchen I would have gotten it but somehow I was weighed down and could not move." Rick said as he kissed her on the lips.

"And that is my problem why?" Kate smiled at him. "Are you calling me dead weight?"

"No Never… But are you weighing in on this situation?" Rick grinned.

Kate swatted her partner as if he was a pest and rolled off of him.

"There no more weighty decisions to be made Go now Coffee!" Kate admonished.

Rick grinned wide and got up to do his mistress's bidding.

/

Martha passed him as she was heading to her room.

"Good morning Mother" Rick said as they passed Martha just waved as she opened and entered her room.

"I see mother is in a good mood" Rick stated to Alexis as he stumbled toward the coffee.

"Hi Rick coffee is already made." Jim said as he saw him shuffle past.

"Un Huh" Rick said as he busily created two cups of coffee one for himself and one for his future bride that he hoped.

Alexis tried to engage her father in conversation.

"Dad? You know your friend Dex…" Alexis said.

Rick again ignored his daughter and wandered back to their bedroom carrying the precious cargo of two mugs of coffee.

"Wow Dad must be pretty single minded today" Alexis said to Jim who just rustled the paper and nodded. Jim knew from conversations when he was married to Johanna that the best answer to those types of questions is a non committal grunt or nod.

Alexis marveled how her father could operate this task on cruise control.

Rick however, was not asleep but was well placed in his imagination. He snapped out of it as he entered their room. Kate was sitting up and reading from his laptop. She looked up and gave him a 1000 watt smile. Rick was unsure if it was strictly for him or the coffee he was bringing.

"Ah here comes the amber elixir of the Gods! Thanks Rick!" They kissed and Kate took a sip and the moan which drove him wild issued unbidden from her throat.

Rick busied himself with the suitcase. In the compartment was the box which he deftly pulled it out without Kate noticing. Turning around Kate was busy looking at what was on the laptop screen. Looking up she was seeing Rick kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"Kate, I love you with every fiber of my being. I realize time is short and I need your answer to my burning question. Would you marry me?" Rick said with his blue eyes burning bright.

Rick produced the ring and Kate looked at the ring and gasped.

"Yes! Oh My Gad Yes Rick I love you so much! You are my one and done!" Kate excitedly said.

Rick slipped the ring on her finger. Kate admired the craftsmanship and the unusual weight. It was not a large and gaudy thing but a classy and elegant ring of a very durable metal.

"So do you like the ring?" Rick said after the long slow loving kiss.

Kate overcome with emotion could only nod. Then she wrapped her arms around Rick and pulled him into the bed. The laptop was forgotten and cries of passion were soon heard.

Alexis and Jim hear the gasp and scream from her Father's and Kate's room.

Jim knowingly nodded as Alexis knew her father did what he said he planned.

\\\\\

After the morning love making session was over Kate laid back in the sheets admiring the ring. Now that she was spent and could speak again she voiced her pleasure.

"Rick what a find! I love it so much Thank you." Kate said kissing him once again.

"No Thank You! It was you who brought me back to life. I was bigger than life which is true but something was always missing and it was not until I met you I knew what it was." Rick eloquently said.

Kate was enthralled by what will be her husband was saying. The idea of her soon to be having a husband gave her goose bumps.

"Kate you complete me in all sorts of ways. You keep me humble. Your quick wit is equal to my own. I loved the way we theory build. I love your abilities of being compassioned..." Rick was stopped by Kate again attacking his lips.

A few moments later Kate decided she had to call Lanie! Rick took that as a clue for him to take a shower.

Kate was on the phone with Lanie and she had to share all what had happened here in Florida.

"Girl he did what when and where?" Lanie squealed and Espo looked at her as if there was something definitely wrong. "Oh girl I am so happy for you!"

Espo quickly deduced that Rick had indeed popped the question. Soon a pic came with a caption.

"He did it." The pic was showing the ring on her finger.

Lanie and Espo both looked at the pic and smiled. Ryan and Jenny both were busy with feeding their little one when the pic came across the screen. Gates was busy with some paperwork and looked down at her phone and a smile came across her face. Wedding Bells were going to be ringing soon for one Detective Beckett.


	28. Chapter 28

After the full morning of making love Kate's stomach indicated it needed food . Rick being sensitive husband to be rushed out of their room to fix his soon to be bride a sandwich. Kate thinking it was a nice day decided to lay out by the pool. Graham was swimming laps as Kate settled in the warm sun covered by a sun umbrella. Kate watched the young man go through his paces. Kate wondered where was Alexis? Soon Graham finished his laps and was starting to cool down.

Graham came out of the water and spied Kate sitting next to his towel. He ran up and grabbed it.

"Oh I am so sorry did I get you wet Kate?" Graham said as he shook like a dog.

"It is only water I will dry" Kate said while laughing.

Graham now spotted the ring. Well congratulations I guess I will have to get used to call you Mom? Graham Teased.

"I guess? Only if Alexis wants to call me that. Otherwise Kate is fine." Kate smiled when looking at her ring.

"I guess so. Anyway we have never been properly introduced?" Graham went on.

"Oh you introduced yourself on that dinner awhile ago. I guess you do not remember. As I recall your eyes rarely strayed from Alexis" Kate smiled.

Graham smiled when recalling his girlfriend.

"Can you keep a secret? Kate?" Graham confided.

Kate nodded and Graham grew closer.

"I planned on proposing to Alexis soon maybe even today?" Graham said.

"Graham I know you want it to be all romantic and all but honestly if that is what you want then go and do it. There needs nothing to be happening for this. All you need is the Girl as I was told by a very wise man." Kate advised.

Rick was wondering where his bride to be was located then he spied her talking to a very buff Graham. Rick not intimidated walked up with the tray. He bent down and Kissed his bride to be right in front of Graham.

"Oh so there you are." Rick said winking.

"Yes here I am" Kate said as she spied the mound of sandwiches. "Rick you sure went all out."

Kate's stomach immediately made itself known. Kate embarrassed quickly demolished the sandwich she was holding in hopes her stomach would quiet down.

Rick was fascinated over this woman. He thought it was cute that her stomach made such an awful noise.

Kate looked up and offered Graham a sandwich which he graciously accepted.

Rick reached over for one himself.

"Graham here has some news. Don't you Graham." Kate prodded the reluctant young man.

Graham knew he had to man up to his future Father in Law even though Rick's gaze gave him the willies!

"You see Sir, I want to marry your daughter." Graham said in one breath.

"I see you do realize she is only 19?" Rick stated.

"Yes but this past year with her has been amazing and I know I am ready for that next step. I just think we will wait on the wedding until she finishes College. But I love your daughter Rick." Graham said.

"So are you asking for my blessing?" Rick asked pointedly. "Remember you are asking for the most precious person in my heart other than Kate or my Mother. You need to be aware of her very angry Uncles too if you ever hurt her!"

"Hurt her? I cherish the ground she walks upon. I would never intentionally hurt her." Graham looked affronted over Rick's suggestion.

"If that is the case Son you have my blessing! Now go surprise my daughter!" Rick said as Kate held his hand.

"I will but first can I have another sandwich? I seem to be very hungry right now!" Graham admitted.

"Lucky for you I made enough to share!" Rick quipped. Kate beam love in her eyes over how well he handled Graham's request.

Soon the whole plate of sandwiches were gone and Graham had returned to the house to shower and change,

"Rick I am so proud of you" Kate said admiringly.

"Yeah I am surprised myself" Rick chuckled.

"So where were we?" Kate said.

"I believe Mrs. Castle we were discussing what to do today." Rick said Kate's heart fluttered hearing the words Mrs. Castle issue from his luscious lips.

"I do not know Mr. Castle I suppose we could go to that encore performance. Since the other one was cut tragically short.

Yeah I guess that is one option. Rick said,

"You have another one to discuss? Riiiickkk?" Kate said in her oh so sexy Russian Accent.

Rick said in Russian back "You my dear have no idea!"

Kate being so turned on grabbed Rick then kissed him. Rick surprised her by picking her up and taking her back to their bed. Kate was screaming and laughing all the way.

\\\\\

In the other side of the house Graham had gotten dressed and was wandering around wondering when Alexis would return. He sat on the bed then he stood up again then walked around in circles talking to himself. This was the most important decision in his life. After about the 10 circuit around the room Alexis entered.

"Graham Oh good you are awake. I just wanted you to get some sleep. I knew you were tired from last night activities." Alexis giggled.

About those late night activities that babe was amazing and I thought to myself How lucky I was to have such a hot girlfriend who was also so kind and generous of heart and spirit. One who brilliance out shone anyone else. If you were a star you would be a Supernova! I love you dearly… Graham said as he bent down on one knee. Alexis dumbfounded looked at what he had in his possession. The ring box was opened and then he said those words. "…would you marry me?"

Alexis gasped. She really had no idea that Graham was even thinking this way but finally the air came back into her lungs.

"Yes Gad Graham Of course I would love to be your bride." Alexis screamed.

Graham now placed a ring which was a single stone about 1 ¾ carat on her finger.

Alexis admired the stone as she kissed her soon to be husband on the lips. The rest of the day was spent in bed celebrating.

\\\\\

Later that evening the two newly engaged couple along with Martha and Jim went to the encore concert. All had a great time and luckily no dead body were seen or reported. Martha disappeared backstage since she and Brian had planned an evening together. Rick and the rest of the group decided to head home. In the car Rick learned of the news about Dex's Father in Law being killed. This greatly distressed Rick. When they returned to the house Rick got on the phone then left a message to his old friend. He said he was there for him. Kate thought that was quite sweet. Dex did not return the call since his phone was confiscated by Astor. Who then ran the battery down. Rick was not worried too much Dex would call he was confident about that. Soon everyone was back in their room very tired over the two day events.


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning Rick was awaken by a text. It was Dex he wanted to get everyone together at his lab at 10 which was only an hour away.

Rick looked over at his bride to be. A smile came to his face when the words of Alexis came unbidden to his mind on how Kate would never take off the ring once he slid it on her finger. The proof of those words were staring him in the face. Kate's left hand was above the cover. Her ring was clearly visible. Rick shaken out of his musing moved to grasp Kate's exposed naked shoulder then gave it a gentle tug.

"Wake up Kate the results are in. We have to go come on lazy bones we can sleep later." Rick chided.

Kate rolled over and said only one word. "Coffee?"

"Yes I will get it for you but you need to get in the shower and dressed we do not have much time." Rick acted all giddy since this was going to prove if there is any chance Brian Wilson was Rick's father.

Kate dutifully got up after Rick's urgings and headed to the shower. Rick went to the Kitchen and was surprised to see all the rest of the family all seated around the table.

"Oh Great I got a text from Dex the results are in he wants to see all of us in the next 45 mins." Rick announced to the group.

"Oh that is wonderful Richard! I was hoping Brian is your father." Martha said.

"Hey Dad I can see you are quite excited." Alexis said.

Kate now entered the room. Rick seeing her handed her the mug of coffee. Kate greedily sips that wonderful elixir. Jim had to smirk at his daughter. This was the first opportunity to look at Kate's ring.

"Katie that is one beautiful Ring! I am proud of you." Jim said hugging his daughter.

"Thanks Daddy" Kate said hugging him back.

Martha was enthralled over the ring then the eventual topic of grand babies was broached.

"Mother I am sure Kate and I will discuss those eventualities but first we must really get going." Rick said impatiently.

Graham smirked at the antics of his future Father in Law toward his Mother. He turned to gaze at Alexis lovingly. Alexis smiled that sweet smile which drove him insane.

Rick had eventually got them all together and into the SUV. It was one of the different vehicles which were rented. Driving up to the Station He noticed Brian and Mike were already in the parking lot. Mother rushed to Brian's side and gave him a kiss.

"What was that for?" Brian asked while he was not expecting it but it was nice just the same.

"Just a kiss for good luck." Martha winked and headed toward the building.

Rick looked away both Kate and Alexis rolled their eyes on the cheesy Star Wars reference.

"Dad Wasn't Leia turned out to be Luke's sister? So what did that mean for the future?" Alexis pondered.

"Brian and Martha Brother and Sister Ew I can not even entertain that thought." Mike said.

"Let's not entertain that thought at all" Rick said feeling a bit disgusted.

Everyone crowded into the small lab area.

"Is everyone here? Good. Well we ran the test three times and each time it was the same. Rick… Brian here is not your father." Dex said.

Brian had a wave of relief sweep across his face.

"However, there are similar familial strains to say with out a doubt you have a relative in common." Dex said proudly.

"Dex what does that mean?" Rick asked curiously.

"It means the Wilson family has found another branch in the Family Tree." Brian said slowly.

"Dad! You are a cousin!" Alexis spelt it out for her father who was slow on the uptake.

"What? I am?" Rick said.

"Oh Great another Cousin!" Mike lamented the Wilson family was noted to have many cousins now they had found a few more.

"I have to remind you Mike! I am a famous cousin!" Rick said.

Both Kate and Alexis rolled their collective eyes over that ridiculous statement.

Ok Dex can you determine from the results how close of a cousin I am? Rick asked in earnst.

Well if I had to guess maybe 2nd cousin or what is that other term? Dex asked.

"1st cousin once removed?" Alexis supplied.

"Yeah that too" Dex agreed.

"Well that would make Brian and Martha Kissing cousins!" Jim quipped.

"Oh Dad!" Kate said to her father for saying something that terrible.

The group gave a collective groan! Once the results were given they one by one adjourned to the parking lot.

"So Mike and Brian it was good to see you both so where are you heading?" Kate asked.

"We have to catch a flight we have one last stop in this tour. LA where it all began." Mike said.

"Well I'm happy to get to know you." Kate said. "Your concert was amazing."

Kate's fangirl was beginning to show. Kate hugged them both.

"Nice to meet more of the family" Mike said "but we need to go Bye."

The group waved to them as they left.

Dex standing next to Rick said. "I have to go back to work I have 3 hungry mouths to feed."

"Yes I am sure also I'm so sorry for your loss. If either Kate or I could assist you just say the word" Rick said.

"I thank you. I will keep in touch." Dex said as he left to go back inside the building

\\\\\

The group now knowing Rick's father was not Brian Wilson returned to the compound. Rick decided he had been slack since that satchel containing the contents of the safety deposit box was still untouched.

Rick moved into the study of the house and took the satchel with him. The rest of the family was off doing something else. Rick started to remove the contents and was studying each item. Then he noticed a receipt which had the name Martin Brandon.

Rick did a quick internet study and found before he could read the information Kate come bounding into the quiet study.

"Hey?" Kate said wrapping her arms around her soon to be husband's neck and feeling his broad chest.

"Hey I thought you were lying down." Rick said giving a quick kiss to the side of her neck.

"Yeah I was. I can see you have been busy." Kate said looking over Rick's shoulder.

Rick looked around to the scattered papers strewn about.

"Yeah I guess I started the party without you. Care to help?" Rick asked sheepishly.

"Ok so what are you doing?" Kate asked her Detective Beckett mode full in force.

"Well before your most welcomed interruption I was looking up this man." Rick said as he pointed to Martin Brandon.

"Ok let's see what you have discovered." Kate said curiously.

"Look at this Kate. It is his obit." Rick exclaimed startled.

"It says he died two days ago from a gunshot wound." Kate added.

"Yeah but that is not the big thing. Read This." Rick pointed out.

Kate read "He was a disgraced Investment Banker for Goldman Sachs and was arrested but never convicted of Security irregularities. That he retired to Florida."

"So what does that mean?" Kate asked,

"It means I need to talk to my friend on the SEC. To find out what sort of trouble did our friend here had and how did it connect to the Dragon." Rick stated.

"Why Rick?" Kate asked not seeing any connection.

"Because of this." Rick pointed out the receipt with this man's name clearly on it.

Kate's eyes narrowed this was the first good solid lead into the identity of the Dragon and It led them to Florida.

"Rick look further in the article. Is that not Dex?" Kate pointed to the family picture.

"Yes it is. That is his Wife who was murdered by the Trinty Killer." Rick said.

"Poor man! She was very pretty." Kate said.

"Yes she was but she could not hold a candle to my wonderful almost Mrs. Castle!" Rick said.

"Later Romeo! You said you needed to call someone?" Kate reminded.

"Oh Yeah… I guess I need to get right on that." Rick said getting out his magical phone which had listing of all the guys he had somewhere.

Rick got on the phone and soon was connected to the person he needed to speak. After the conversation Kate looked at Rick expectantly.

"He said he would get back to me since the exchange was being closed due to the massive storm now only 40 miles off the coast." Rick explained.

"Well then we need to wait. Let's clean up and put the papers back into the satchel. I am sure we can find something else to occupy the time?" Kate said seductively.

"Mrs. Castle I love how you think!" Rick said excitedly.

They left the study to conduct more pleasurable pursuits in their bedroom.


	30. Chapter 30

Rick and Kate were in midst of a pleasurable afternoon when the Phone rang it was from Dex.

Kate rolled her eyes at Rick as he tried to fish out his phone which landed in the trashcan next to the bed.

"Hey I was not expecting you to call Dex "Rick said after he found his phone.

Well neither did I but I was thinking. You might be some help after all. I am moving into a bigger place. Since Martin left everything to Gloria… Rita's mother she has decided to move down here. I do not know why but I have a feeling my former Father in Law's death was not accidental. Dex said.

"Yes I was getting that same vibe earlier." Rick agreed.

"So I was wondering…. If I could enlist you and your almost son in law to help with the move? There is lot's of old papers of Martin stored in the shed of this old place." Dex said.

Only If I get to look at those old papers Dex. I think the key to his murder will be found there." Rick said.

"Yeah about that we need to get there and clean it out before a search warrant appears and we will never learn the real reason." Dex said.

"Ok will you have a truck?" Rick asked.

"Yeah there is one up there now. Deb and kids are there just need you and Graham." Dex said.

Kate got concerned only hearing one side of this phone conversation. After Rick hung up he started getting dressed.

"Rick what is going on?" Kate asked.

"Dex needs our help to remove all Martin's private files before they disappear forever." Rick said hurrying out the door.

Rick knocked on the door and had a brief discussion with Graham who agreed to be a pack animal. Both Alexis and Kate decided they would come too.

Dex drove into the compound and was surprised to see all of the family waiting for him. Some how Martha wanted to come and Kate talked her father in too.

Dex was glad he stopped to get the Van. Hannah was seated next to him in the front and everyone piled in for the 4 hour trip.

\\\\\

Getting to the house in Orlando Kate immediately took charge. Her Detective Beckett mode was in full force. She knew they had to keep a continuity of possession. These files could possibly implicate many powerful people. The cleaning out of the shed proceeded quickly and within 2 hours they were finished. The truck was sealed and Deb drove it away.

Dex and Kids were with his mother in law. Hannah drove the van with the rest of the Castle clan in it. Hannah followed the truck very closely. Kate was nervous she suspected there might be an ambush. However, the trip back was uneventful. The Truck was off loaded in a special evidence warehouse. Only Deb had the key. There were armed Patrol Officers on the premise.

Afterward, they all joined together for a wonderful Feast at a nearby restaurant. Heading back home Kate was wondering if those files held the clue to the Dragon's real identity.

\\\\\

The next day Deb was surprised to see an FBI agent sitting in her office as she entered it.

"Special Agent West. FBI terrorist task force." The man said as he rose to greet her.

"So what do I have the pleasure of the FBI in my office before I have even gotten my morning coffee?" Deb asked.

"Do you know this man?" The agent put up a picture of Richard Castle.

"Yes he is my brother's friend. He is staying here in Florida for vacation. But you already knew that so what is it you want?" Deb asked suspiciously.

"He was observed removing articles in this bank in New York and we need to question him." Agent West said.

"I see so why do you need me?" Deb asked.

"Well we always ask for LEO cooperation whenever we are investigating. It would not do if we were to cross paths sort of speak." Agent West said smoothly.

"Ok I can tell you where he will be this morning" Deb offered to be helpful.

\\\\\\

Dex came to work and immediately noticed someone like a Fed in Deb's office. He was worried why the Feds were in town. Dex had only been killing really bad guys recently. He was very strict on the code after that incident. So they could not be after him but as Dex watched he saw the picture of his old friend Rick. He quickly ducked into his lab and got out his phone.

Rick was sleeping soundly. His muscles ached after lifting all those files. Rick groaned and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Rick groggily said.

"Hey Rick… Dex here…I'm so sorry to wake you." Dex said.

"Hey Dex what is up?" Rick said becoming wide awake.

"I do not know but there is a Fed in Deb's office and he was showing a picture of you." Dex said.

"Try to find out his name and what he wants. We are still on to search those files?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I got it cleared with Deb. I have to be present though. There is sure a number of file boxes." Dex said.

"Ok well I have to get up I will see you there at 10?" Rick asked.

Kate now awake heard the conversation.

"Rick you were not thinking of going without me?" Kate asked sweetly rubbing her hands on his back and chest.

"What?... NO I mean… I was going to wake you only after I got your coffee." Rick stammered.

"Ok Rick go get coffee and I will get the shower first." Kate said sprinting out of the bed like a gazelle.

Rick stood there watching the lithe naked Kate rushing into the bathroom. Rick now turned to go get the coffee as promised.

Kate came out and was greeted with a mug of her favorite coffee. Rick passed her with a kiss then headed into the shower. Kate sipped the coffee as she dressed. A few moments later Rick came out and dressed quickly. Soon they were on their way to the location of the files. They arrived a bit early. Dex had not arrived.

While they were waiting a text came from Alexis.

**Dad what have you done now? **

Rick looked at the phone perplexed.

**Y?**

He texted back.

**The Feds are here!**

Rick wrote back.

**Which Fed Pumpkin?**

Alexis's reply was quick.

**FBI Special agent West.**

Rick was perplexed. Agent West had his phone number. Something was not right.

**Pumpkin how many men were with him?**

Alexis replied with the answer.

**3 cars full! Dad I am scared.**

Rick tired to calm down his distraught daughter.

**Don't be just tell them we are all out sight seeing an will be back later.**

Alexis mollified text back.

**Ok Dad. I guess you know what you are doing. Bye.**

Rick was wondering if he did know indeed what he was doing.

Rick next thought about it and decided to call Chloe.

"Hey Chloe have you had any luck in breaking that code?" Rick asked listening closely.

Kate looked at Rick with great interest.

"What you have? That is great. You gave the broken code to Agent West?" Rick was perplexed.

Kate grew concerned.

"Oh I see No nothing is wrong just fax me the deciphered parts and how the code works."

Kate looked at Rick when he finished the call.

"Well?" Kate asked as Dex drove up then interrupted them.

"Hey I am so sorry I am late but I got the name of the Fed" Dex said as he was opening the warehouse.

"Let me guess Special Agent West with the Terrorism task force?" Rick said.

"Yeah I guess you knew?" Dex said with a surprise in his voice.

"No, Alexis had just texted me. He was at the compound looking for me." Rick stated.

"Ok well here are the files. Kate I guess you start at that end, Rick that end and I will take the middle." Dex said.

"You were not kidding look at some of these names. Some Supreme Court Justices and Here is Senator Bracken from New York. They were all swindled by Goldman Sachs. These records are dynamite! Rick we have evidence of a massive conspiracy of systematic fraud!" Kate said.

"No wonder he was never worried." Dex said. "These files are blackmail!"

"So I wonder which one of these fine people got tired of the blackmail and decided to eliminate the blackmailer?" Rick asked.

"Wait a minute!" Kate shouted out.

"I have found that receipt book which that receipt we found came from I think. Rick do you have it?" Kate asked.

Rick pulled out the receipt and it fit the ledger exactly.

"Ok we have found the receipt ledger." Rick said.

"Yes but look at the name of the next entry." Kate said.

Dex was curious and read the name.

"William Bracken. Hmm it is the same amount as the receipt! There is a transactional number too." Dex said.

"I need to call Espo!" Kate said.

Kate got on the phone and talked to Javi for awhile. It was the first time they had gotten to chat.

Kate finally gave the name to Javi and the transactional code. It was a bank in Dubai. Kate then told Javi to look through the file on Jack Coonan that same bank was listed for Johnny Vong's enterprise. The same account too.

This linked William Bracken to a known drug dealer!

Kate wondered if Bracken was the Dragon.


	31. Chapter 31

Kate's box was full of Ledgers. There was one for each year. She found the one for 1999. Kate fearfully opened it. On the first page there was a transaction between Richard Coonan and William Bracken using that same transactional code! Kate could not believe her eyes. She knew Dick Coonan killed his younger brother but she couldn't make it stick. Reading further in the ledger there were more entries for Dick Coonan for 50,000 and 100,000. Kate gave a strangled cry. Rick dropped what he was doing then rushed to Kate's side.

"He did it!" Kate said over and over. Rick looked at the entries that she had pointed.

5 of the 6 victims were listed from the work of that Retired ME. Richard Coonan was paid just before these people were found dead. They had found the link! Too bad Martin was dead! Kate had discovered not only was he a blackmailer but he was a mob accountant!

"We need this file Rick." Kate said.

"Ok I will see what I can do to get jurisdictional transfer for that one box." Dex said.

"Ok Dex, work your magic. Meanwhile I think I have narrowed down your shooter." Rick said.

"Really?" Dex said.

"Yeah I do not know his real name but the files in where I was reading called him Mr. Lockwood a trained assassin for hire." Rick said. "You find out who hired him I am sure you would find your blackmail payer."

Kate now spoke up.

"Lockwood? I have several entries in this ledger which William Bracken used him before. Oh this is bad. He used Lockwood right before Montgomery was killed." Kate said.

"So it looks like Mr. Lockwood was a favorite of William Bracken" Rick said reaching the ledger Kate was holding.

Hmmm Dex thought killing a man as evil as this Bracken would fit the code!

"Dex do you have that laptop? I can not get any signal in here" Rick complained.

"Yeah it is in my case just a moment there I have connection" Dex said proudly.

"Mind if I have a look at it?" Rick asked.

"No go ahead what are you looking for?" Dex asked and Kate became curious too.

"Archives" Rick said as his fingers were a blur on the keyboard.

"Archives?" Both Dex and Kate said together.

"Rick why archives? Kate asked while Dex nodded.

"Because I just remembered something in my research. Ah there is it!" Rick proudly crowed.

Rick turned the laptop so that both Dex and Kate could see what he was showing,

It was a picture of a tall man holding a sniper rifle. The article was how this man was known only as Mr. Lockwood!

"Rick you have done it we now have a picture of Lockwood." Kate exclaimed.

"Great I will get Deb to put out a BOLO on this guy." Dex said getting out his phone.

"Hey how come your phone is working in here?" Rick complained.

"I am using the facilities wi fi" Dex explained Kate's eyes glassed over as the two of them continued to converse in Geek Speech.

"Hey Deb hey we found something alright. I need you to send out a BOLO on this guy. I am sending you the pic right now. We do not have a real name but we are sure he was hired to kill Martin. Yeah Martin was a professional hit. What we know this guy is deadly. So add that warning to not apprehend just notify. Ok? Great Deb see you back at the house." Dex said.

"Ok well I got that transfer approved. So we can take that box out of here. We can alert the Feds later after we know if we can trust them." Dex said.

"Ok Dex let's get out of here. I hope you have a good time moving in with your late mother in law." Rick said.

Rick carried the box which contained all the answers to Kate's murder and more into the car. He was unaware he was being watched by a white van two blocks up the street.

Kate and Rick left and headed to the compound, On the way Rick called his friend.

"Hi West yeah it is me what do you need? Ok that is good I am returning to the compound now. Just stay there we really need to talk ok? Great bye." Rick said.

The White Van was following. Kate noticed it first but Rick said don't worry the Van will be intercepted before we get to the compound. Kate watched as Miami Dale police cars surrounded the White Van and pulled the occupant out. Rick circled around to see an old reporter friend being frisked.

"Donally?" Is that you Rick said as he rolled down the window to get a good look.

Rick stopped and talked to the officers and they left. Rick thanked them and Deb for the escort.

"So Ralph Donally why were you tailing me?" Rick asked.

"I got a 500 dollar and a tip. I was told you were working on another story. So I guess I am right you are working on another story care to share bylines? Ralph asked expectantly.

"Who gave you this tip?" Rick asked suspiciously

"I do not know I just got an envelope with 5 hundreds in it but I sure can use the money on a good story." Ralph said.

Rick thought about it.

"Ok Ralph I can share a byline but you have to wait until the cops finish OK?" Rick said being generous.

"So what is the story?" Ralph asked eager to get started.

"You know that Police LT who killed that serial killer?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I read your account pretty chilling." Ralph said.

"Ok well she has a Brother. His former's wife who was murdered Father was taken out in Orlando from a Professional hit man." Rick said.

"Oh really? Man this will be a great story. I can see the headline now!' Ralph waxed eloquent.

"Yeah but you have to wait until the police clears this up.' Rick warned.

"Ok Ok so what do you want me to do?" Ralph asked.

"Just see if your contacts had ever seen this man." Rick showed the pic of Lockwood to him on his phone.

"Here I have sent it to your phone. Just show it around but do not get too close to this guy we believe he is the killer." Rick admonished. "And Here is 1000 bucks to keep you employed ok? So do not blow it all on the horses ok?" Rick said getting back into the car.

Kate was watching as the two men conducted business on the side of the road. Kate was relieved when Rick returned to the car.

"Rick? Who was that?" Kate asked.

"That is the person who will flush out Lockwood. His name is Ralph the best second stringer in this city. We have met awhile ago but he has the contacts we need." Rick explained as they drove into the compound.

When he got out of the car he got an alert from Chloe saying she had sent the stuff requested. Rick smiled and Kate noticed.

Getting into the door he was intercepted by Alexis.

"Dad you need to see the footage of New York it is terrible!" She exclaimed.

Everyone was gathered around the big screen which was showing the devastation that the big storm was doing to their beloved city. One of the Cameras was of the Bank which now sat in about 10 ft of water. Rick wondered how everyone in New York was faring.

Rick was broken out of his haze by his name being called.

Agent West was calling his name several times.

Rick left the room and brought them to the study.

"Ok West why are you here?" Rick asked.

West got out his laptop and shown Rick footage of him and Kate emptying the safe deposit box.

"So? It was my box? Why was it under surveillance?" Rick asked.

WE did not know that Rick honestly we were concerned with the box next to yours but it made me wonder so I looked up the file footage and guess what we saw.

West now played Roy putting stuff from one safe deposit box into another.

"I am not sure what that means" Rick said.

It means he emptied the box we were watching into yours. Do you have any idea why he did that? Agent West asked.

"No Idea at all but you are welcomed to look through the stuff we brought here." Rick said.

"Rick I don't…. "Kate started to say but Rick stilled her with a gentle grip on her arm.

"Kate honey, it is ok there is nothing to worry about, Let me get the satchel and I only have one condition. You examine it here under mine and Kate's watchful eyes. Ok?" Rick stated.

"Ok Rick you have yourself a deal." Agent West agreed.

"Great bring your team in here and set up. I'll bring you everything I have." Rick said as he left the room.

Kate watched as the special agents enter and set up. Rick now returned with the satchel. He handed it over to the techs and watched them do their magic. They first scanned everything for a permanent record then they went methodically through the contents faster than Rick or Kate would ever have done. Kate was beginning to think Rick was not that crazy after all. Soon the analysis was complete and the techs were packing up.

Rick waited until they were finished and out of the room. He then brought up Chloe's discoveries.

"So I see that Johanna Beckett was working for the FBI? Is that correct?" Rick asked when Kate was not in the room.

Rick noticed his friend look a bit green like he wanted to say something but was prevented.

"I see that is enough of a confirmation for me. West? I hope you know what you are doing!" Rick said knowing his friend could not speak about an open investigation as he was escorted out of the house.

Rick blew a sigh of relief once the last fed vehicle had left the compound.


	32. Chapter 32

Returning to the house Rick was startled by his phone. Somehow the ring for his friend the bullet tech had been changed to a machine gun. The rat ata tat of the Thompson sub machine gun even made Alexis who nose was buried in a book look up at him.

"Dad that is annoying! Please shut it off or answer it!" Alexis looked exasperated.

"Yeah Rick answer it! It could be important." Kate said lead him away from everyone else.

Being in the study the phone was still ringing. Rick was debating whether to answer or let it go to voice mail when the decision was abruptly taken away from him. Kate snatched the phone and held it up to her ear. Trembling she handed off the phone to Rick.

Rick took the phone and said.

"Hello? Yes I understand. I am sure you did your best fax me the full results. Thank you for calling. Good bye" Rick hung up the phone.

"Kate? Are you ok?" Rick asked very concerned.

"No I am not Rick the bullets match! Roy was the killer!" Kate sobbed.

Rick looked very grim. He knew that this would end Evelyn's pension. But worst than that it would set a mobster free!

"Kate we all knew that was a chance that Roy's gun killed the FBI agent" Rick said gently.

"Yes we did but I was not prepared to the emotional part. I mean he was my mentor! Rick he taught me and saved me from drowning in my Mother's murder investigation." Kate cried.

"I am so sorry but we have to do what is right. He made a terrible mistake but he also did much good for the people around him. He was my friend too Kate. I know it will be hard but we have to get this information to Pulgatti's defense attorney." Rick said.

Kate knew Rick was right and composing herself she called Ryan and asked him to contact the attorney of record.

"You have to be joking me right Becks?" Ryan asked.

"No Kevin the ballistics match it was Roy's gun and the second bullet was in a witness who could identify Roy as the shooter. He did it Kevin now we need to do our jobs. No matter how distasteful it will be!" Kate said.

"Ok hold on let me see No way!" Kevin said in a surprised voice.

"What did you find? Kevin speak to me" Kate said trying to get through to him.

"No Way the attorney of record is your Fiancee! Rick Castle!" Kevin stated.

"What there has to be a mistake!" Kate implored.

"Nope that is what the records show!" Kevin said. "What do you want me to do? Boss?"

"Nothing Thanks Kevin!" Kate said.

"Sure thing Boss. I have to get off now. Gates is looking at me funny!" Ryan said.

"OK keep in touch." Kate hung up and looked at Rick.

"Well what did he say?" Rick asked.

Kate looked at him funny and said "You were the attorney of record. Rick why?" Kate was breaking down again.

Rick was flabbergasted but then he remembered.

"Kate that is not what you think it is. I am the attorney of record which is true but I only did that to get Pulgatti's story. And so it could not be videoed or overheard. I never meant to be filing any briefs in his behalf! You got to believe me Kate I had no ulterior motive." Rick implored.

"Well Congratulations Councilor you are going to have to file those briefs!" Kate said in such a sarcastic manner. Kate then ran out of the room and into their bedroom and slammed and locked the door.

\\\\\

In another part of the city Ralph was meeting with a person who was tall and very mysterious.

"Well?" The man said flexing his fingers.

"Castle has the evidence alright I saw it in this warehouse. There are many armed guards and there is many boxes that you can see right here in these telephoto pictures." Ralph said.

The man let out a growl. This assignment has gone real pear shaped after their DA did not get the search warrants fast enough and now it is under another jurisdiction which they had nothing to use! He was supposed to get the blackmail evidence but now who knows in that pile where it is! He could search all night and never find it then have to fight against the whole damned Police dept! There has to be a way Lockwood thought.

"So what are you going to do?" Ralph asked the man.

"I need to figure that out myself" the man said leaving Ralph standing there then disappearing into the shadows.

Lockwood was in a bind, Kidnapping would not solve this dilemma. He had nothing and his employer was getting impatient. There was only one thing to do is to wait! Hope there is something which will happen. Lockwood did not like that option one bit as he stared into the mirror of his apt.

Ralph figured he was going to not get paid so he arranged with many different contacts to keep an eye out for this fugitive. Finally Lockwood's hiding place was found. He immediately called Rick.

Rick had given up trying to reason with Kate through the door when his phone rang. He was surprised Ralph had gotten results already.

"Hey Ralph Ok I got it no same terms once the police are done Great!" Rick said.

Rick called Deb and gave her the address of Lockwood. Deb got the Swat team into position and captured Lockwood! It looked like he was expecting them. Deb took Lockwood into custody and he was arranged on the murder of a Florida citizen. Since the arrest Orlando PD and Orange County DA office transferred the case to Miami Dade County. It was all theirs now! Lockwood would not talk. He was held in the maximum security prison.

\\\\\

Rick was given the good news that Lockwood was secure in Prison. That should cheer up Kate capturing the murderer of her beloved Captain.

Rick tried the door again and found it unlocked. Kate was sitting on the bed twirling her engagement ring. She looked up and through blood shot eyes she said

"Hey?" she said.

"Hey" Rick replied. "They got him"

This intrigued Kate.

Got whom? She asked.

"Lockwood! They got him Kate!" Rick said.

"What?" Kate could not believe her ears.

"They will have to put him on trial here for Martin's death then he will be transferred to New Jersey to stand trial for Roy's murder!" Rick said.

"Then after that trial he will be sent back to Florida for execution. They have the needle here Kate. He will surely talk to avoid that fate!" Rick said "This is the beginning of the end of the Dragon Kate!"

Kate collapsed into Rick awaiting arms and she started to cry again. She was getting justice for her mentor. Next she needed to bring down Dick Coonan.

\\\\\

The next day Rick helped the DA here in Florida create the most air tight case. It took three days but everything was ready. The DA fast tracked the case and Lockwood was being only defended by the public defender office. His boss was not going to send anyone to help him. But this is exactly what Lockwood wanted. His trial was swift and the guilty verdict was determined. Kate was in court for everyday staring at him.

Kate moved close to Lockwood who was held in a cage.

"Tell your boss he is next!" Kate said with a snarl.

Lockwood laughed. "No you tell him yourself! You days are numbered. You awoke the Dragon and now he sees you!"

"Your threats do not scare me!" Kate said.

'Sweetheart that is not a threat but a promise" Lockwood said as he was being led away,

Rick was concerned their vacation was almost at an end. Dex had invited them over to the new house to celebrate the locking up of Martin's killer then their leaving on the next day. He was concerned over Kate's demeanor. They had their evidence and now they needed to spring the trap on Dick Coonan!

\\\\\

True to Rick's word Ralph's name was on the byline on how the infamous killer was captured and put on trial. Ralph got 50,000 for that story and now he was famous.

The party was a raucous affair.

"I have to thank you for your help. Rick I am glad you are my friend." Dex said, "Now if Hannah and Deb would get along!"

"That my friend is your cross to bear!" Rick said laughing clicking their beer bottles together.

Meanwhile Deb and Kate had become better friends not as good as Dex and Rick but much better from where they started.

The party started winding down and everyone said their goodbyes. Getting back to the compound and snuggled in their bed

"Did you have a good vacation?" Rick asked Kate holding her tight; many demons had been exercised.

"Yeah to think I at first did not want to come here but chasing Tyson and the unfortunate end to Martin which opened up all the evidence we need to capture Dick Coonan and later his boss! I think the proposal was my favorite part though! Thank You Rick!" Kate kissed him.

"Always." Rick said as they fell asleep after much lovemaking.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning the rental people had confiscated the vehicles early. Rick stood in the now naked driveway wondering what to do next. Graham had to go to Pittsburgh and Alexis left with him last night. Rick sighed he was beginning to see how independent of a Daughter he had raised. Kate slid next to him looking out over the Florida Coast. It was early morning and the sun was just about to rise. The view of the Ocean and the palm trees gently swaying was picture postcard perfect. Rick grasped Kate's waist and stood mesmerized by the beauty. Thoughts of Cold and Wintery New York were not even present. As they basked in the one last look at the beauty which is southern Florida then a honk and a familiar white van approached.

Rick looked then a beatific smile crossed his face.

"Dex? What are you doing here?" Rick said puzzled.

Want a lift to the airport? Dex said popping out of the Van to help with the luggage. Some how his Mother had acquired 5 new pieces. Dex was busy helping place those in the Van. Hannah was seated in the passenger seat and had an amused expression on her face.

"So you are along for the ride too eh? Hannah?" Kate quipped as she got in the van.

"Well yeah I do have deliveries to make and since it is Dex's day off he decided to come up here and give you a lift." Hannah said failing to keep a smile off her face.

"In other words you arranged this meet and greet!" Kate surmised.

"Yes of course Dex was content over last night but I had to remind him of his duty as a host." Hannah smirked.

"Oh Yeah Hannah is reminding me all the time to be more sociable." Dex said after he finally placed the last of the luggage in the back and climbed into the driver's seat.

Kate smiled as Rick placed the evidence box in her lap!

"Got to keep that chain of custody you know" Rick said smirking.

"Tell me something I do not know" Kate said exasperated at her fiancée! The word fiancée was tripping off her tongue like a cool waterfall in her brain.

Dex counted heads "So there are only 4 heading home?" Dex asked.

"Yeah the two lovebirds flew the coop last night" Martha said.

"All right then next stop is the executive terminal." Dex said as he placed the car in gear.

The van pulled up next to the jet which was prepped and ready to launch.

Rick hugged his old friend then said.

"If you ever need anything I am just a phone call away." Rick promised.

"Hey I better get an invite for the wedding!" Hannah said to Kate.

"Ok I will make sure" Kate said as she hugged her friend and climbed the stairs lugging the evidence box with her.

Soon the rest of the group boarded the plane and it taxied away next stop was New York!

"So Kate did you have a good vacation?" Rick asked while passing a champagne flute to her.

"Yeah I did but I want to go home!" Kate took a sip of the fluid and kissed her fiancée.

The plane flew overhead of both Dex and Hannah still standing next to the Van waving.

Dex sighed the future was bright indeed as he hugged Hannah. Who knows when his friend would turn up next? Dex would just have to keep reading the papers just looking to see his byline.

\\\\\\

This ends part 1 of their adventure. However the sequel will be up soon "A Cage for the Dragon" I hope everyone enjoyed this part of the story.


End file.
